Stress Relief Specialist
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: This is something that I've been coming up with in my head. Will have multiple chapters. I do take requests. Leave me feedback!
1. Introducing May

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is May and I just recently got hired by the WWE. Not as a wrestler, though. No, I'm behind the scenes. I was hired by Vince to be what he called a 'Stress Relief Specialist.'

Being on the road 300+ days a year can be stressful and often times lonely. I understood why he wanted to hire someone to help the Superstars with it. But, I assumed I would just be there to talk to the guys and gals about things. How they were feeling, what they were struggling with, and try to help them. A shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen to them, etc. Which, don't get me wrong, they do use me for that…. sometimes.

The loneliest part for them, I've noticed, is not having the fulfilling sex that they long to. Back in the day, the ring rats were all around. You could find a one night stand ANYWHERE. Now? You can't trust anyone. Can't trust them not to tell their friends and family 'hey I hooked up with WWE superstar _ this weekend!' Can't trust them not to try to sell the story to some magazine rag and get money off of it. Also, can't always trust those types of 'ring rat' people when they say they're clean and won't give you a disease of some sort. Even the ones married or dating someone, especially not in the business, are lonely sexually. Phone sex and self-given hand jobs can get old and mundane after a while.

So, when I started noticing how lonely they all felt in their sex lives, I offered to help. By being the one they come to. No pun intended ;). This option was even open to the 'taken' superstars and divas; regardless of if they're other half was in the business or not. There was a don't ask, don't tell policy. Well, really a don't tell AT ALL policy. So, no one else would ever have to know. And, considering the fact that they all used me from time to time, it wasn't really considered cheating. Even when their partner was not in the business, it wasn't; because of the confidentiality policy.

So, when I decided I wanted to offer myself to the Superstars and Divas, I went to Vince. He thought it was a great idea. So, he sent out an e-mail, as that was the easiest way to tell all the Superstars and Divas without their significant others finding out. At the bottom of the e-mail (after the Don't Tell confidentiality policy was presented and enforced) was my personal e-mail and cell phone number. They were also told that they could approach me as long as nobody else was within ear shot and could ask me for what they need. The very first one to step up to the plate was Nikki Bella. Sexy, right?


	2. Bella Breakdown

Nikki called me right after John (yes, Cena) had left for some Make-A-Wish thing. When I answered the phone, I could tell something was off. After I said "Hello?" she let out an excruciating exhale.

"May-may?" She spoke so soft.

"Yes?" I was a little worried.

"I…. I-I need you." So I asked what's wrong. "Everything. Everything's just going to shit and I don't fucking know what to do anymore. Help me? Please?" When she said please, she literally begged.

"I'll be right down, love. Just stay calm" I told her.

"I'll try my best" she replied.

I hung up, grabbed my hotel key card, my phone and my 'bag of goodies', and walked out the door towards the elevator. When I got to her room, she was pacing in front of the bed running her fingers through her hair. So, I silently dropped my stuff and shut the door. I saw her flinch when she heard the click of the door shutting, but she didn't turn around. She knew it was me.

So, I walk up to her. She's wearing only a sports bra and sweats. I'm in a strapless royal blue sundress that actually stops right below my butt. I wrap my arms around her bare torso and squeeze.

I whisper in her ear "Its all gonna be okay. May-may is here."

She turns to face me at the sound of my voice. I look in her eyes and they're screaming "HELP ME!" So, I lead her over to the bed. I lay down first. Then I spread my legs, and motion her over to me. She crawls in between them and lays her head on my chest. I start to run my fingers through her hair. About 5 minutes of this and she whispers something so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Can I see your breasts, May-May?"

She looks up at me. Her eyes nervous but hopeful. "Yes, love." She slowly pulls down my dress. She squeezes them both.

"They're so big May" She sounds impressed. And then, she slowly leans her head down towards the right one. I automatically know what she wants. "Can I?"

"Please do" I tell her.

She wraps those sinful lips around my slowly hardening nipple. Once she's attached to it, she moans and squeezes the other breast. My back arches.

"So good, Nikki!"

I want to make her feel good and not worry about whatever was on her mind when I arrived. She looks up at me as she sucks at my breast. We lock gazes and I smile. She then goes to straddle my right thigh; wrapping both of her strong, sexy legs around my one. I moan as I feel her slowly grinding against my bare thigh. She giggles around my nipple.

Slowly, she grinds faster and faster. Then, she suddenly stops. She sits up, still straddling my leg, and pulls her sweats down past her knees but not off completely. So, I put my leg over the pants around her knees so she can proceed to grind against my bare skin. Its not until she actually does that I realize she has no underwear on. As she grinds, her soaking wet, throbbing, hot pussy is directly on my thigh.

This time, the feeling is too much for her and instead of continuing to suck on my breasts, she wraps her arms around my neck and puts her head on my shoulder. Whimpering and moaning. Grinding harder and faster. I wrap my arms around her back and just hold her. I can tell she's chasing her release.

So I ask "What do you need babe? Tell May-May what to do."

She grabs my hands from around her back and guides them to her ass cheeks.

I moan and whisper in her ear "God Nikki, I fucking love your plump ass. So big and luscious. I could squeeze it all day!"

She nuzzles against my neck and I can tell she's loving the attention. She slows her grinding and sits up. She looks directly in my eyes, and speaks.

"May-may, I need you to finger my asshole. Please! I need to feel the fullness. I need to be taken, May-May."

I kiss her on the cheek and say "Shhhhh baby girl. I've got you. It's okay" while sliding my index finger between her cheeks and lightly rubbing over the hole.

She looks at me with wide, desperate eyes, and whispers "Please…" So, I start to push my finger in. Her body goes limp with relief, and her head drops back to my shoulder. She lets out a "thank you may-may" on an exhale. Now, she re-vamps her efforts on my thigh. Grinding down on the thigh and then pushing back on the finger inside her ass. Within mere minutes, she's begging me for more.

So, I start to slide my middle finger in alongside the first. At this, she moans loud and bites down on my shoulder. Immediately, I inquire "Can you handle another, Nikki?"

She immediately responds "Yes! Oh fuck, yes! Give me more May-May!" So, I comply. At first, sliding in my 3 fingers finally garners a little resistance and she lets out a little hiss. So, I start to slow down, thinking I'm hurting her. As she feels me slow, she grabs my wrist and forces my fingers inside her hole. As soon as they're in, she breathes out.

"Oh fuck! I forgot what it's like to be filled like this!"

I ask "Can I move?"

She moves instead. Fucking herself on my fingers. She reaches her own free hand down and starts to rub her clit.

"Ah ah ah. You let May-May do all the work, remember? No giving yourself what you want" I reprimand.

She moans, defeated, and then bites my shoulder again. I start moving my hand inside her as she moves up and down on it. The wetness from her pussy starting to drip off my thigh.

I breathe against her ear "Are you close, babe?"

She moans out, "Oh yes I'm so close!"

I start to fuck her hole faster and harder. As her body starts to stiffen, I use my other hand to slowly guide her to lay between my legs and not in my lap; keeping all 3 fingers deep inside her ass. Her legs simply just fall open, and there, staring me in the face is her dripping wet pussy. I couldn't help myself, I lock eyes with her, and then before she can say anything, I bend down and lick a long stripe all the way up that delicious, soaking pussy.

"Oh god! Do that again May-May!"

I smirk. Then, I do it again. And again. And soon I'm licking the entirety of Nikki's sweet pussy. Continuing to fuck her tight asshole. Not letting up on either. She goes nuts. Tosses her head back, squeezes her eyes shut. Writhing around. The only phrase she can utter is "Oh fuck!"

Then, her eyes open wide, and her entire torso lifts off the bed. I know she's gone. As the climax rips through her, I watch her. The way her arms go limp but her back stays arched. Abs tight. Mouth wide open in a silent scream. Then, I taste it. The release she's been longing for. I continue my ministrations on both her pussy and her ass throughout her orgasm. Seeing what I can milk out of her. Finally, her back drops down to the bed and I can hear her ragged exhales of breath. I pick her up and put her back in my lap. Letting her curl up just like a little child until she's calm.

As I run my fingers through her hair, I ask, "Wanna talk about it, love?"

She shakes her head "no". I cock an eyebrow at her. She giggles and promises me she's okay. I give her a quick peck on the lips just as her phone goes off. It's just a text. But, she answers it when she sees it's from John. It reads " Hey beautiful, I'm on my way home from the event. Do you want me to pick up something to eat?" She sends a quick reply, as I crawl off the bed and towards my belongings by the door. She grabs my arm gently before I can get too far.

"Thank you May. I know I didn't really tell you anything, but you helped me. A lot" and she seals it with a kiss.

She turns and walks towards the shower as I turn to walk out the door; feeling confident in my ability to make some decent headway here in the WWE.


	3. PFO (Paige fake-out)

New state, new venue, new crowd. It has been 3 days since my first 'client', if you will. But, I always hang around the venues, just in case I'm needed. The show goes great! I can't help but get extra excited for the Divas matches. Our Divas division is really thriving right now and I love it! I hear my favorite entrance theme; which isn't really a song, just a really sick guitar chord. Yep you guessed it; Paige. I felt a genuine wide grin grace my face.

I watched the match completely enthralled. Then, she hits the PTO. It didn't even really matter who she was wrestling in my mind; it was Alicia Fox, by the way. I didn't care. I was just so captured by Paige. I love the athleticism, her overall personality, that jet black hair against that pale white skin, and the accent. Ugh. She's great.

I snap myself out of my thoughts just as the monitor shows her skipping back up the ramp. I try to focus on the work I should have been doing long before Paige captivated me; pretending that I'm not paying attention when she walks past my open office door. All of a sudden, she backtracks and is standing in the doorway. She clears her throat, so I look up.

"Yes Paige?" She lets out a frustrated grunt, and drops her head to stare at the floor. "Do you need something, love?"

I can tell it's going to be hard for her to ask. So, I stand, walking past her to shut my door. Once it's closed and locked, I approach her and take her hand.

"It's okay, Paige. Whatever you need or want to talk about, it's okay." She nods at me, but still doesn't speak. I lead her to the chair in front of my desk as I go back to my own chair behind it, knowing that I just need to be patient with her.

"It's… It's just that…. I-I mucked up the PTO! May, I screwed up bad!" She exclaims, frustrated.

"How?" I ask, remembering her match and not seeing anything wrong with her submission maneuver.

She drops her head again, embarrassed. "I'm not sure what I did, but the hold was just all wrong. It didn't feel right. Nothing like it usually does. I just can't believe I mucked up. Been here a bit over a yr and I always execute a pretty damn good PTO. Why now, May?"

All I can think to do is pat my lap, summoning her to me. She immediately accepts and climbs on me; sitting sideways with her bum on my left thigh and her feet in the chair next to my right. She curls her hands up under her chin and ducks her head.

"I don't know why you messed up the PTO tonight, my little Paigey-pop (a nickname that just sort of came to me on the spot. It made her smile though.) But, what I do know is you are a fantastic wrestler, and I'm positive no one even noticed. I think you're worrying that pretty little head over nothing, my dear." I ruffle her hair and she giggles.

"C-can… Can I kiss you, May?" She still sounded so nervous, and her eyes are wide and a little unsure as she looks up at me finally.

I place my hand on her cheek and just nod. We both move closer at the same time; smiling at each other in that split second before our lips touch. As soon as they do, she turns her whole body towards me and straddles my lap. Not quite seated, though. She's up on her knees, giving her a tad more leverage and control in the kiss.

I had totally forgotten that I was still in my sports bra and gym shorts, as I had gone to the gym before work and forgot to change. But, the moment she turned her body into mine and our bare torsos touched was like a fire was ignited. She whimpered needily against my mouth and ran her tongue across my bottom lip. My mouth opened seemingly of its own accord and soon our tongues are tangling together in an effortless dance. My hands couldn't help themselves and I put one on the back of her neck and the other at the small of her back, right above her bum.

She moaned again. Then I felt her move her legs to straddle me and the chair, and her pussy dropped right in my lap. She starts to grind slowly, timidly, as her tongue searches my mouth. I start to buck my hips against hers as she grinds against mine. She reaches for my bra. I put my hands up and allow her to remove it as she breaks the kiss. She grabs both nipples and starts to pinch and pull them as she leans back in to resume the kiss; so much more sure of herself, now. She leads with her tongue it seems. I can't help but moan and let her know I'm enjoying this. I drop my hands back to her body, both going to her butt cheeks. I squeeze, hard, and she growls in the kiss.

Then, I slowly pull away. She furrows her eyebrows at me. I assure her nothing is wrong. Then, I pull my left leg out from under hers and place it on top. As I do this, she proceeds to take of her top and throw it somewhere in the room. I pull her hips toward me as close as we can possibly get and start grinding again. I smirk at her as her head lulls back and her eyes shut. She lets out a long, loud moan.

"Feels better like this, doesn't it?" I remark

All she can do is nod her head, frantic, grasping for something to hold on to. I place my hands on her back to steady her as she leans her upper back on my desk behind her, pushing her pussy even closer to mine.

"Off… Off, now! Fuck, take.. take our shorts off, May! Please!" She's just talking, not focusing on me, or on anything really. But, I do as she asks and remove our bottoms. Only to find out neither of us are wearing underwear. As our bare pussies collide, she screams out "Fuck yes!".

My breathing is heavy, my mind hazy, but I lean forward and place my mouth on one of her nipples, sucking like it's a lifeline. I don't really know where I am anymore; the air in the room thick with arousal. The only sounds being our heavy breathing and (now) muttered curses, and the wet sloshing of our pussies rubbing and caressing each other. Her body starts to shake and tremble. Her hands clutching to the desk like she's afraid I would let her fall. I place my leg back under hers so I can slide down in my chair a bit; just enough that when her orgasm rips through her and her body releases those beautiful, sweet juices, they will end up on my torso, dripping down my body.

And, that's exactly what happens. She finally lets herself go, and cums all over my abs; grinding that wet, hot pussy on my abs as she does. I moan when I feel her hot juices land on my cold, soft skin. I sit her on my desk when she comes to again so I can clean her up a bit. She shakes with the oversensitivity, so I let up. Then, I gently but firmly pull her hair just to make sure she's fully back to me, and her eyes focus on me.

She finally sees her cum dripping off my torso and she looks down again. She's so shy, it's adorable. I use one hand to lift her chin and lock our eyes. Then, with the other, I take two fingers and run them through the cum on my stomach, bringing them up to my mouth to clean them off. I repeat this until all the cum is gone; making her watch me the whole time. Her cheeks glow a crimson red in embarrassment.

I glance up at the clock to see it's almost 1 in the morning and I'm pretty sure we're the only ones left at the venue. When I look back at her, she's smiling wide.

"Thanks, May. You rock!"

She hops off the desk and proceeds to get dressed. Then, she turns toward the door, and as she opens it, turns back toward me.

"By the way, I should fake a muck-up more often if I get sex and an orgasm like that out of it!" she says, laughing as she walks out my door.

I just smile and shake my head. The last thought through my mind?

'Just another day at the office.'


	4. May unleashes The Viper

It's WrestleMania week; the biggest week of the year for every WWE Superstar and Diva. This is the pinnacle of their careers each year, but also the pinnacle of stress, frustration and hardcore training. It's 7:30 am. I'm in the hotel lobby working on my laptop. I'm wearing a t shirt and sleep pants. I have zero make-up on yet and my hair is in a top-knot on my head.

I hear the elevator ding, and my curiosity peaks. I glance up just as he comes walking across the lobby. I hear him laugh openly at something. God, he's so hot. I've already been here almost 3 weeks and he hasn't even given me the time of day, yet. I feel so defeated. Don't get me wrong, I love all my Superstars and Divas, but he is THE one I'd love to 'help out.'

He's in a simple black t-shirt and jeans. But, I can still see my favorite part of him…..his tattoos; those sexy tattoos that span across the top of his back, and down both of his arms. Just as I realize I'm staring and glance back at my laptop screen, I see him signal someone to go ahead without him. 'Oh shit!' I think to myself. He's walking this way! 'Be cool, May!'

I focus hard on my computer until I see his shadow. He's standing directly behind me. Without touching me, he leans forward and whispers "Hello! May, correct?"

I look at him over my shoulder and reply. "Yes, that's me. Hi Randy." And I'm trying so hard not to freak out. He walks around to my side and motions to the empty chair in front of us.

"Can I sit?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." I respond focusing back on my computer screen.

He speaks again. "May, I know it's WrestleMania week, and you're probably really busy, but do you have time to help me today? I have an event this morning, but I was hoping we could meet up around 1 this afternoon?" I open my planner, my schedule for the day completely leaving my brain under his sexy glare.

"I, uh, yeah 1 is f-fine. I'm, uhm, yeah I'm free from 1-4 actually so yeah that should work." 'Shit, I sound like a fucking schoolgirl with a crush! What the fuck am I doing?!' I think to myself.

He laughs. Not mockingly, or making fun; just a soft chuckle. "OK. I'll meet you back here at 1, then. See ya around, May!" And he walks out of the lobby; me staring after him.

\- A few hours later; 1 pm -

I come back down to the lobby just as Randy walks in through the front doors. I give him a shy smile and sit in the seat I was in this morning. After my exchange with Randy earlier, I had gone back to my room and got a few more hours of sleep. Then, woke up, ate lunch, showered and fixed myself up a bit. By 'a bit', I mean this: My chocolate brown hair is now falling in big, loose curls all the way down my back to the top of my ass. I have a royal blue strapless shirt on that also shows my toned stomach and some low rise, form fitting, dark denim jeans that are so low that the top of my ass cheeks show, along with my thong; which is blue too ;). I have full make-up on this time. Which, for me, is just eyeliner/shadow, and a lip plumping gloss. Needless to say, I feel sexy. He is still in the black shirt and jeans, but he would look sexy in anything. I chuckle as I think that thought, which happens to be right as he sits down; this time right beside me.

"What's so funny?" he asks with a smile.

"O-oh, uhm ,nothing. It's.. it's nothing. " I say as I feel a deep red take over my cheeks and spread down my neck; making me look away from his eyes.

"May, do I make you nervous?" He's moved closer and is now breathing directly into my ear. At first, I stiffen up, but then play it cool and slowly turn my head toward him.

"W-what? No, why? Why do you think that?" I laugh like what he said is ridiculous. He simply stands and offers his hand to me after doing a double-take of the room and making sure no one is watching anything take place. I look away again as I take his offered hand.

"My room or yours? I'm rooming with someone so yours might be a better option for us to talk". He motions the air quotes around the word 'talk' with his free hand. We walk across the hotel lobby toward the elevators hand-in-hand. 'Get it together May, damn you!' I think to myself until we're standing in front of my door. "Where's your key card, May?" He asks me.

"What? Oh, it…it's in my back pocket. " I say reaching to grab it.

I feel his hand around my wrist. "No, I'll get it." He practically demands; sliding his palm down into my back pocket slowly and placing my hand back down to my side. He gropes my ass cheek as he pulls the card out of my pocket. Then, putting the card in his other hand to open the door, his hand that was in my pocket now gropes my cheek from the outside; using it to gently push me into the room. Shutting the door with his foot and then locking it with his free hand. The air in the room now feels tense and a little awkward, so I walk to face him; placing my hands on his pecs. I'm trying so hard not to turn red again.

I look him in the eye and speak. "Randy, whatever you need, it's OK. That's what I'm here for. I just need you to tell me or show me what that is. I will help you any way I can. I promise you that."

All he can say is "Confidentiality policy?"

I move one of my hands to his face and reply "Completely intact; always. Nothing we say or do when we're together leaves my mouth; ever."

He holds my hand against his cheek, turning his face to kiss the inside of my palm muttering an exhaled "Thank you".

I reply with just a nod of my head. "What do you need, Randy. Tell me. Please?" I beg him with my eyes.

With a growl that comes from low in his throat, he picks me up; putting both of his hands under my ass, holding tight. He walks us to the bed, gently tossing me down onto it. I giggle as I bounce from the impact. He walks to the end of the bed, crawling onto it and over my body. He gets into pre-RKO stance on his hands and knees above me; that 'Viper' glare showing in his eyes again. I shiver in excitement for what's to come.

He puts all of his body weight on me, hitching my breath for a second at the impact. As my breathing is returning to normal, he speaks; his voice demanding. "You say you will help me in any way you can, right May?"

"Y-yes" I squeak; nervous.

He abruptly gets off the bed and stands at the foot of it. "Strip, bitch!" he says. I feel my pussy throb at this Viper-esque side of Randy. So, I listen to him; my clothes coming off faster than they EVER have before. As I'm stripping, I notice him walk to the side of the bed. When I'm naked, he grabs the back of my hair and pulls, my neck going all the way back, and my mouth falling wide open on a loud moan.

We lock eyes for a split second and he lets go of my hair. He puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me so I'm laying back on the bed as he climbs back over me. He grabs both of my hands with one of his pulls them up over my head; his strength too much for me to compete with. He puts his head between my breasts and then looks up at me. He sticks his tongue out and lets it slide toward my left breast; circling the nipple once. Then, he goes across to the right one, repeating this process.

"Stay" he says with a growl in his voice, letting go of my arms. We continue to lock gazes as his tongue slides down my stomach. From there, it goes all the way down my left leg and then back up and over my hips to my right leg and then down again. When he crosses over my hips, they buck involuntarily. He presses his hand down onto my lower stomach, wordlessly telling me to stop moving.

Then, he goes back to my left side and starts from the bottom, swiping his tongue across the inside of my legs this time; my pussy throbbing and getting wet in anticipation. When he gets to my pussy, he stops for a split second. Then, even slower than he's done anything yet, he opens my pussy lips and then drags his tongue from left to right; not even pausing as he finishes by dragging his tongue down the inside of my right leg. When he's done with that, he looks directly in my eyes and swallows my essence; moaning as he does.

He crouches low, sliding his torso against mine as he slides back up my body and puts his head in my neck; grinding his body against mine. His cock sliding over my abs. "Do you feel what you do to me, May? Feel how hard you make my cock?" His grinding speeds up.

"Can I touch it, Randy? Please?" I beg him.

He moves my hand to it. Pressing my hand down on it, which in turn presses it harder into my abs. "Fuck, you're so big!" I moan.

He starts grinding again. "Stroke it, May. Wrap that tiny little hand around my big cock and stroke it, baby." And who am I to refuse that?! So, I do. Keeping it close to my abs but moving my hand over it. This time, he shivers. "More May." It sounds more like a request than a demand this time. I stroke harder, wrapping my hand around it fully this time. He arches his back into my abs; throwing his head back and moaning long and loud. I arch my hips a little and start grinding my pussy against his balls; unable to help myself when I hear him moan.

He grabs my breasts and proceeds to make his grinding more prevalent. Sliding down until the shaft of his cock rubs my pussy, and then pulling himself up so that my juices streak up to my stomach. At this, I whimper and plead "Put it in me, Randy. Please! Fuck me!"

He grabs it and taps it on my stomach. "Yeah? You want it May?" I nod my head viciously; arching my back against him. Without warning, he's inside me with one swift thrust. I immediately start thrusting my hips against him; fucking myself on his cock. "Well, you're quite the impatient SLUT aren't you , May?" He taunts me.

I moan "Yes, Randy!"

"So, you are a slut?" he keeps up taunting while he fucks me as hard and as fast as he possibly can. A sudden pull of my hair focuses my eyes back to him; that taunting Viper smirk plastered to his face.

I respond "Only for you, Randy; such a slut for you, baby!"

That seems to make him regain his energy and fuck me faster. Then, he wraps me in his arms and puts his face back into my neck; biting me hard but not leaving marks. At this, I start to tremble; my orgasm approaching fast.

"Fuck Randy! I'm cumming, baby!" It's not really a warning as I feel my pussy contracting around him and my release flowing out as I speak.

He then pulls all the way out and then straddles my face; sitting up on his knees. He places his hand on my throat; not choking or hurting me, just enough for me to feel the pressure and have to open my mouth to breathe. When I do, he thrusts his cock down my throat. (Thank God I don't really have a gag reflex )He starts fucking my throat like he was fucking my pussy; fast and hard. Then, as his stomach tightens and his release gets closer, he shuffles down a bit and his cum streaks across my abs.

Then, that mischievous smirk falls across his face again. He makes sure I'm watching before he moves; slithering down my body. His face is directly in front of my pussy. My mind is still a little hazy so I don't really register what is going on until I feel him sucking on my pussy. My legs start shaking and I can't help but writhe. My pussy is still so sensitive. He holds my hips down until he decides he's done.

Then, he stands; gathering his clothes and getting dressed. I'm still laying in bed, my chest heaving up and down as I try to get my breath back. When he's dressed, he walks back to the side of the bed and just stands there for a second. Then, he chuckles and puts his hand back across my throat; making me look up at him.

"Thanks for the 'help', May." He accentuates the word help. Then, he leans down, kissing me for a second with his hand still placed over my throat. When I finally start getting into it, he abruptly pulls away; turning and walking toward the door. Before he leaves, he turns back to me and winks; leaving me on my bed naked and mind still hazy. 'But, I wouldn't have it any other way.' I think and smile to myself.


	5. Little Rae of Sunshine Has Melted

Little Rae of Sunshine Has a Meltdown

I'm sitting in catering eating breakfast. It's 8 am. I'm actually decently dressed for this early in the morning. I have on a hot pink-and-white striped tank top and light denim jeans; my hair done in a braid. I haven't actually put on any make-up yet, though.

The weirdest part? My pussy still aches from my encounter with Randy yesterday. 'He really did a number on me!' I think to myself. Suddenly, my phone goes off signaling a text message. It's from a number I don't recognize right away, but most of the Superstars and Divas aren't saved in my phone. That way, if I happen to misplace it and someone else finds it, they won't know who it is right away. Anyway, the text reads 'Hey May, it's Summer. Listen, I'm kind of having a mental breakdown. I know it's super early, but I REALLY need you. Can you come to my room, please? '

Of course, I throw my trash away and immediately set off toward the elevator; pushing the 'up' button repeatedly once I get to it. It's not moving fast enough for the situation I'm in.

Finally the elevator opens and it takes me up to her floor. As I step off, I hear sobbing and things being thrown from down the hall. 'Fuck this shit!' I think to myself; taking off in a full on run.

When I open Summer's door, she's crumpled in the middle of the floor; the room looking like a tornado ripped through it. She doesn't even acknowledge me. Knowing its bad, I slowly approach her. Then, I pick her up and carry her to the couch. Laying down long-ways with my head on one of the arm rests, I settle her between my legs. She balls my shirt in her tiny fists and proceeds to cry. I run my fingers through her hair trying to calm her.

Knowing not to push when she's like this, I wait. Silence gradually filling the room as she manages to stop crying. Tenderly, I place my hand under her chin, and lift; making her look at me. She looks so broken.

"What happened, girl?" I ask lightly.

It's fucking Mike…Miz… whatever the fuck his stupid name is!"

I flinch at the sudden volume in her voice. But, wanting her to let it out; I press on. "What did he do now?" I roll my eyes, trying my best to keep her calm.

"He keeps putting me down, throwing me under the bus, telling me I'm nothing because I'm not the '_star_' of Marine 4! I'm so fucking sick of it!"

I cradle her head back to my stomach, putting my fingers back in her hair. I whisper "Shhh it's all OK now. I'm here now, love."

She looks at me and timidly says "May, am I worthless?"

With that question, I know it's time to take this up a notch. "Do you trust me, Summer?"

I have to make sure she knows I'm not trying to hurt her anymore than she already is. She nods; nervous.

I gently push her to sit up and I climb off the couch; offering her my hand. She accepts and I lead her over to the bed. She stops at the side of it and looks at me. Her eyes are wide; unsure. So, I place both of my hands on her cheeks; looking directly into her eyes.

"Summer, I just want to show you that you are worth something. I want to make you feel good. That's all. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and I promise not to do anything you don't want me to. Is that OK? Can I show you how beautiful I think you are?"

She nods. So, I sit on the edge of the bed. Using her hips, I guide her to stand directly in front of me and between my legs. She's breath taking; even in her red t-shirt and black jeans. I slowly lift up the shirt to just under her breasts and I lick from her left hip bone, just above the waistband of her jeans, all the way to her right hip bone. I feel her shiver when my tongue grazes her abs.

"So responsive. I love it" I say without even looking at her. I'm so focused on now sucking and nibbling all across her lower stomach/abs; loving the reaction I'm getting from her. Her knees buckle and I place my hands just under her ass cheeks; holding onto the backs of her upper thighs so she doesn't fall.

I finally look up at her once I've left a tiny hickey on her left hip. "You like that, babe?" I ask as I wink at her.

"Yes May! You're making me feel soooo good!" She moans out. I loop my index fingers into the belt loops closest to each of her hips and pull her down on top of me and she moves her legs to the outside of mine; straddling my waist.

"Mmmm I've only just begun, love" I smirk.

She shivers again. I tell her to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Feeling her latch onto me, I use my now free hands to scoot us up the bed so my back is leaning against the headboard. She had put her head in my neck on the way up the bed so I left it. I gently scratch my nails up and down her back. I want her to be comfortable so I let her set the pace. Without a word, she sits up; stripping off her t-shirt. Then, her bra.

"Do you like my breasts, May? She asks while she gropes them; not looking at me. "Are they too small?" There it is; that insecure look in her eyes. I've got to get rid of it.

So, I reach out and move her hands away from them; taking the left one in my hand and squeezing. My mouth wraps around the right one and I nibble on it. Her back arches and her head lulls back. She places her hands on my shoulders to keep steady. Then, her hips start moving; grinding into my lap. So, I slide down a bit. It's just enough so I can bend my knees and open my legs up under her; giving our pussies more room to play.

Now, the only sounds that fill the room are our ragged breaths and the sounds of our wet jeans rubbing together. As she begins to grind harder and faster, she moves her hands from my shoulders to her hair. The harder she moves, the better I start to feel; my body losing all strength. I can focus just long enough to catch a glance at her. Her head tilted back, her mouth wide open, the sinful moans falling from those lips, her eyes closed, and her hands pulling on her hair; so fucking majestic.

Then, there are her breasts. They're not overly huge, but they bounce as she does; her stomach tightening and releasing with every bounce. I reach out and grasp her thighs. Then, she makes the move I was hoping for. She takes my right leg and moves it so it rests over her hip; our pussies now closer than before. I pull on the belt loops of her jeans, needing her even closer.

Soon, she stops. Then, she undoes my jeans and rips them off with my thong; doing the same with her own directly after. She puts us back in the scissoring position. Then she leans her upper body forward; rubbing her breasts and stomach over my own. Then, she captures my mouth in a kiss that's all tongue and teeth.

"Are you close yet, love?" I ask; my breathing ragged and short.

Before she can verbally answer, her entire body stiffens and her eyes roll back in her head. Then, she starts to tremble and I feel her juices flooding my pussy. This triggers my own release and soon we're shouting through our respective climaxes together.

As we come down from our orgasms, she nuzzles her head against my left breast. When she feels my breathing return to normal, she smiles up at me. Then, she crawls over me and speaks directly into my ear.

"Thank you so fucking much, May. Seriously. That was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. You made me feel so special and so sexy."

All I can think to say is "That's what I'm here for, love." As I see her climb off the bed and start getting dressed; something I'm still too wore out to do quite yet. Once she's dressed, she walks back over to the bed and kisses me again. This one is very sensual but ends just as quickly as it began. Then, I roll over and manage to somehow fall asleep.

It's not until I wake up that I realize I'm in her room and not mine. I look down to see a sticky note on my abs.

'I came back after the gym to see you still sleeping peacefully in my bed. I figured after what you did for me earlier, the least I can do is let you get some sleep. Don't worry, I've locked the door and left you the spare card so you can do the same as you leave. Thank you again for earlier. Oh, and there's really no rush. Just take your time and text me when you leave. Bye beautiful! Xx'

I really, truly, honestly love my job!


	6. Bella Breakdown Version 2

It's Wednesday of WrestleMania week. I've met with both Randy and Summer Rae this week already. It's now 7:45 am. My body aches. Between going to the gym like usual, and then having more sex than I'm used to, I feel worn out. But, I have work to do, so I get out of bed, strip off the bra and shorts I slept in, and throw my workout gear on; heading out the door to breakfast.

I finally head to the gym around 9. Working out leaves me feeling like I've taken an even bigger ass kicking than usual. As I am driving back to the hotel at around 10 am, my cell rings.

"Hello, this is May." I answer.

"Hey May it's Brie here, are you at the hotel?" She asks.

"Actually Brie, I'm just heading back from the gym. But, what's up?"

"Oh. OK." She sounds bummed now.

"Brie, is everything OK?" I ask; she's gone silent on me now.

"Not really. I could really use you right now."

I know where this is heading and I'm not sure my pussy can handle anymore, but I can't let her down; not this week of all weeks.

So, I say "Tell you what, I'm pulling into the hotel parking lot now. Let me run up to my room and take a quick shower and I'll text you when I'm on my way to yours. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

She paused for a second so I know she's a bit upset about it. But, I choose to let it slide and park my car; heading up to my room as she hangs up the phone. I strip off my sweaty workout gear and get in the shower; making sure I wash thoroughly ;). Finally, I step out of the shower. It's now 10:45. I quickly throw on a new bra and my t-shirt; sliding into a pair of athletic shorts and foregoing underwear as I grab my phone and key card and walk out the door. I send her a text before I start walking to the elevator letting her know I'm on my way. She texts back a simple 'K.'

After what feels like way too long, the elevator opens and I'm on my way to her floor. Once I reach the floor she's on and start to walk to her room, I notice something. Her door is slightly cracked open. When I get to it, I poke my head around it just to make sure she's decent; not like it's going to matter soon, right? ;) Anyway, she doesn't even glance at me but she speaks.

"Come in, May." She's facing the opposite direction, gazing out the open window. She's wearing her red 'Brie Mode' ring gear; boots and all.

I drop my key and phone, lock her door and approach the bed she's sitting on. As I reach the bedside, she pats the spot in front of her, silently asking me to sit. When I do, she tackles me onto the bed, capturing my mouth with hers and forcing her tongue between my lips. Her legs are now straddling my waist. Finally able to respond, I place my left hand on the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her hair. Then she places my right hand on her ass.

When she breaks the kiss, we simply stare at each other; both stunned at what just took place. Then, she starts grinding against me. While she grinds, she speaks.

"May, it… it just hurts so bad. I hate being compared to her and overshadowed by her all the fucking time!' Her grinding matching the pain in her voice; sharp and rough.

I let her do what she wants; knowing she's taking out years of aggression from the abuse by her twin sister. Then, she stops grinding and collapses onto my shoulder with her head in my neck. I see her shoulders shake before I feel the wetness on mine. She's crying.

"Brie" I try to coax her out of my shoulder. "Brie, babe, please look at me. Please"

I'm running my fingers through her hair. She finally sits up on her knees, but still isn't looking at me. She's gazing at my exposed stomach where my shirt had ridden up just slightly. Then, she drags her index finger from my left side to my right, across the exposed strip of skin, I shiver.

"May, I'm never good enough." She's still tracing my stomach.

"What do you mean love?" I manage to choke out; despite the shivers wracking my body from her touch.

"Everybody loves Nikki! She's got the perfect ass, the huge tits, Hell even her fucking smile is better than mine! I'm so sick of it!"

As she speaks, she puts both of her hands under my shirt and moves it up just under my bra. Then, at the end of her rant, she scratches the length of my stomach. Starting under my breasts, and dragging all the way down to the top of my shorts. My back arches. It hurt, but she needs it right now. I can't rob her of that. So, I take it. Then, she stands off the bed and strips her own shirt and shorts off. I strip off mine as well. As she crawls back on the bed, she runs her hand down the scratches on my stomach.

"Don't worry about those, Brie. I'm OK."

I place my hand under her chin and lift; making her face me. I search her eyes. She's distant. I'm not even sure where she is mentally and emotionally right now. Then, she roughly places her hand in my hair and pulls. I moan loud; hair pulling is my biggest weakness. She starts biting at my neck. While I lay there; taking what she wants to give me. I'm helpless and drowning in the painful pleasure.

Then, she sticks 3 of the fingers of her free hand in her mouth, making me watch her lick and suck on them. Before I know it, those same 3 fingers are now inside my tight, wet pussy; slamming into me with absolutely no remorse. My back arches and I moan louder than I ever thought I could.

"Fuck! Yes Brie! Fuck my pussy, baby! Oh god!"

My body starts to tremble in pleasure. Then, keeping her fingers in me, she bends over and reaches under the bed. When she comes back up, she's holding a purple vibrator. 'Oh God what is she going to do now?' I think to myself. The look in her eyes blazing.

She takes her fingers out of me and then shoves them in my mouth; making me clean myself off of her hand. Then, she turns the vibrator all the way up and places it at my clit; sitting between my legs so I can't close them. Then, catching my gaze and holding it, she slides down so her face is right in line with my pussy.

She uses the index finger and thumb of her free hand and opens my pussy lips. Then, she goes crazy; sucking, licking and nibbling on my pussy like an animal. My legs lock around her head; holding her there, holding the pleasure there.

She lets go of my pussy lips and reaches her hand up to my right breast. She grabs it as hard as she can, and then pulls the nipple. Then, she smacks it. My breast is now bloodshot. Then, she holds the vibrator with the hand she just used on me, and uses her other hand to repeat it on my left breast. This time, my back arches; and without warning (to her), I cum. My body is trembling throughout the whole thing.

When I finally cum to, she stops her ministrations on my pussy and holds the vibrator away from my pussy, but it's still on. Then, she crawls over me and pulls my chin down so my mouth is wide open, sitting her pussy on it. Immediately, she grinds hard and fast, so I do to her what she had done to me earlier. Keeping her pussy over my mouth, she leans forward, dragging the vibrator down my stomach. Then, she shoves it in me; fucking me with it hard and fast.

Finally, her body tightens and her release barrels through her. She rips the vibrator out of me and cleans it off before she gets off my face. Then, she climbs off of me entirely and looks me in the eye. She looks like Brie again.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Much." She exhales. Then, she summons me to lay back. "I just want to clean those cuts." She explains.

So, I let her. They aren't bad, but I don't argue. Once I'm cleaned up, she straddles my lap again; kissing me like you would a significant other or a spouse or something. It's all slow tongue strokes and relaxed movement. Slowly, she pulls away and smiles at me.

"Thank you May. God, I can't believe I let her get to me like this. She's done it all our lives. I should be used to it by now." She gives a sarcastic chuckle.

I slowly stroke her sides. "It's no problem, Brie; really."

Then she smirks; playful. "Our secret?" she asks while holding her pinky out.

"Our secret." I link my pinky with hers and she climbs off of me letting me stand. She turns our locked pinkies into full on hand holding as she walks me to my clothes, helping me into them then leading me to the door.

"Thanks again May. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Brie." I slowly walk away as she closes the door. 'God I need a nap now.' I laugh to myself.


	7. The Architect Needs a Little Help

It's Thursday. 8 am. WrestleMania week is almost over. But, I'm not sure I'll make it through the next 3-4 days. Randy, Summer, and Brie. I don't know who else will approach me, and I'm not sure what else I can handle. Ugh, my phone goes off. Thank God it's just a text. It's from Seth.

It reads 'Hey, had a meeting with the Authority and Creative late last night. I know it's early, but can I come talk to you? I don't know how to sort through what I'm feeling right now. Please?'

I get out of bed and throw on a t shirt and jeans. Then, I text him a simple 'Sure, come on down.' About 2 minutes later, there's a knock at my door. Then, he peeks his head around it.

"Come on in, Seth." I say as I sit back on my bed. When he sits down, he looks a bit distraught.

"Seth, what was the meeting about?" I ask lightly, placing my hand on his thigh. He flinches when I touch him, but as I try to move my hand away, he holds it there. Then, he looks at me and speaks.

"They want me to cash in. Not only that, but they want me to cash in on Roman. I don't know if I should. I know it's only business, but I also know how important this match is to him and for him! Shit! May, what the hell do I do?" He's talking fast and he's fidgeting.

I crawl on my knees behind him and place my hands on his shoulders. He's in a t-shirt and jeans himself so it's a different feel than his ring gear. I like it. Anyway, once I'm behind him, I whisper.

"Seth, you need to relax. This is just business. You know that and Roman knows that. It's all for show. Here, take your shirt off. Let me massage some of that stress away."

I slowly start rubbing his shoulders until he moves to pull his shirt off. What he didn't know, was that I had pulled mine off at the same time. So, when I lean into him after his shirt is off, it's my bare breasts that he feels on his back. My hands knead into his neck and shoulders. Finally, after a few minutes, I feel him loosen up. So, I run my hands down his pecs and lean up to whisper directly in his ear; pressing my breasts even harder into his back.

"What else can I do for you, Seth? Hmm?" He leans his head back on me and looks up at me. He still looks like this whole thing is bothering him.

He says "Take me away, May. Make me forget about this whole thing. I need that. Please."

I tell him to take off his jeans on sit up at the head of the bed against the headboard. While he does that, I'm stripping my own jeans and thong off. Holding the thong in my hand, I crawl up the bed. I straddle his waist and then I shove my wet thong in his mouth.

"You like that? Does it taste good to you?" I taunt him. He nods viciously.

Then, I get off the bed and reach underneath it. I grab my bag of goodies. I pull out a pair of handcuffs. Knowing what I'm going to do, he totally submits. He puts his hands over his head and waits for me. This time when I straddle him, I sit my pussy directly over his chest. After I handcuff him to the headboard, I gently tap his cheek and call him a 'good boy'. His face flushes in embarrassment.

Then, I blindfold him. Then, I straddle his mouth. Not sitting close enough for him to lick me, just enough to taunt him. I stick 3 fingers in my pussy. I make him listen to the wet sounds it makes as I pleasure myself. He sticks his tongue out in hopes that I'll humor him. I don't. He starts to whimper when he realizes I'm not going to. Finally, I open my pussy lips, and drop down on his tongue.

"There you go, you little slutty boy. Yeah, eat that pussy! Now, find my hole, and fuck me with your tongue. Tongue fuck me, bitch boy!" He does; quite well actually. After about 5-10 minutes, I feel his body go lax. I know he's about to pass out, so I get off of him, and literally smack him around a bit. Then, I lift his upper body and sit on my knees behind him; resting his head in my lap.

When he comes to, his cock is red and harder than ever. Without any stimulation at all, I tell him to cum. He tries, but he's too weak. So, I pull on his hair, and it shoots out. He sprays all the way up to his neck. "You kinky boy" I say in his ear. He moans loud at that.

"I think you can give me one more good cum. Do you think so?" Of course, he shakes his head 'no.' But, I go down between his legs and start to play with his balls; squeezing them and rolling them in my hand while I watch him for a reaction. Then, I suck them both into my mouth and that's all it took; one good, hard suck at his balls. This time, his back arched completely off the bed, his entire body shook, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he screamed for me. I loved it. Then, of course, I crawled up beside him and let him cuddle me until he came to.

"Wow, May!" He breathes.

"Was that what you expected, Seth?" I ask. I always have to make sure my Superstars and Divas are happy when they leave me.

"It was even better" He replies, soon falling asleep; I wasn't far behind him.


	8. Tyson Needs a Breath of Fresh Air

It's just past 1 pm on Friday when an e-mail comes through to my phone. It's Tyson Kidd. He wants to know what my schedule is like for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, I'm unavailable until 4. I've got so much work to do, or catch up on rather. I've been so distracted by my clients that I've forgotten to do things like paperwork and such.

Anyway, I e-mail Tyson back and tell him that I can meet up after 4. He immediately responds with an okay. The next 3 hours are so hard to get through, though. I know what my meeting with him will end up with. It always does. My entire body is still sore. But, at least between all the sex and the intense work outs, I'm in better shape than I have ever been.

Finally 4 pm rolls around. I shut down my laptop that I had been working from and head to Tyson's room knowing he's expecting me. When I get there, he's in a tight pair of black briefs. I feel overdressed as I am in a purple crop top that ties at the bottom and a pair of low rise dark denim jeans.

'What's up Tyson?' I ask as I approach him on the bed.

'Nattie. She flipped out on me again. For no real reason. And do you know we haven't had sex in over 2 months? 2 months, May! I feel like I'm dying over here. The last time we did, she didn't even let me finish. I had to go have a wank in our fucking bathroom!' He responds.

'Sounds like you just need to get laid again.' I joke.

He gets up off the bed and takes the few steps to get to me. He doesn't even have to say a word. I can see the desperate pleading look in his eyes. He wraps his arms around my waist and then grabs my ass. I moan into his ear.

'Show me what sex feels like with a real woman. Please May. I need you.' He whispers in my ear.

So, I push him down to sit on the bed. Then I turn on 'Grind on Me' by Pretty Ricky and start to strip. Once my top and bra are off, I straddle him and press his face in between my large breasts. Grinding my clothed pussy on his steadily hardening bulge. Then, I get up and walk away from him again so he can't reach me. I turn around so my back is facing him and proceed to take my jeans off. When my red lace panties come off, I hold them in my hand and walk over to him. I shove them in his mouth and then push him to lay back on the bed.

I place one hand over his mouth, keeping the panties inside it, and I put the other over his hard pec. Slowly, I start to grind my bare pussy over his briefs. Suddenly, there's the sound of a key card being slotted in to open the door. In walks his wife, Natalya. I turn to her and smirk. While her husband moans like a pornstar beneath me.

I get up and take Nattie by the hand; leading her over to the chair in the room. I use rope and tie her legs to the legs of the chair, and her arms behind the back of it. Then, I take my pre-cum and spit soaked panties from Tyson's mouth and shove them in hers; wrapping a piece of cloth around her head like a gag so she can't spit them out. Then, I whisper 'Now, Nattie. You are going to watch as I tear your precious little hubby to shreds. You will listen as he moans for me and not you. You will watch me take Tyson to a place you could NEVER take him. Understood? Great.' Then I smirk and patronizingly pat her on the head like a dog; swinging my hips as I walk back toward Tyson.

Once I reach him, I straddle his face. With one hand, I hold tight to the headboard, with the other, I pull his hair. When he moans, I push my pussy down onto his open mouth and start grinding hard. I yell at him and tell him to eat my pussy like a little bitch. He makes me cum hard and fast. Once I've cummed in his mouth, I climb off of him and close his mouth for him; holding onto his jaw.

'Now Tyson, why don't you be a good little bitch and swallow my cum, yeah? Look at Nattie so she can watch you swallow someone else's cum.'

I feel him swallow and then stick his tongue out to show that it's all gone. 'Good boy.' I tell him and pat him on the cheek twice. Then, we switch places. I lay underneath him as he straddles my face. I pull his briefs down with my teeth and then he shoves his cock down my throat. He uses the headboard as leverage for his brutal thrusts.

'Oh fuck May. Take my cock so good! Take it better than anyone, May! God your throat is so fucking tight! Oh God I'm not gonna last! Shit!' He moans; no longer caring who is listening. I quickly pull his cock out of my throat and tell him to go shoot his load on Nattie's face. I know it pisses her off, but she can't do shit about it since she's tied up. Then I drag him back to the bed and push him so he's resting against the headboard. Then, I straddle his waist.

He pleads with me not to, but I drop my pussy on his semi-hard cock anyway; grinding as hard and fast as I can. He last pretty long this time. I cum twice on his fat cock before he starts to tense up. Once he does, I climb off of him and then go to sit behind him. He's totally spent, so I force his hand to wrap around his cock and pump himself. Once he starts, I reach down and play with his balls. His legs start to shake so I know he's close. So, with my other hand, I reach down and stroke the piece of skin between his heavy balls and his ass hole. That does it for him. He cums so hard it gets on his neck and chin. I play with him throughout his orgasm.

Then as he's coming out of it, I walk over and undo Nattie's bounds and take my panties back. As I reach the doorknob, I look back at them over my shoulder and say 'Now, THAT'S how a real woman has sex. Bye, y'all!' and walk away. There's a pep in my step as I head back to my room to finish my paper work for the week.


	9. Building the Roman Empire

Saturday. The day before the biggest show of the year on the grandest stage of them all. Everyone's nerves are running high. I'm walking through the backstage area when all of a sudden I slam into a rock hard chest. The fall sends me a couple steps back and I land on my ass. I look up and stare into stormy grey eyes. The kind of eyes that would paralyze you on just one glance.

'O-oh. Hey Roman. Sorry, I-I wasn't watching where I was going.' I stammer as I get back up; brushing off the back of my black mini skirt that barely covers my ass.

He chuckles. 'No, May. That was my fault. I should be more careful. I've just had a lot on my mind and wasn't being as aware of the world around me as I should have been. Say, wanna go get something to eat in catering? I'm famished. And I really need to talk to you.'

I nod. As we walk toward the catering hall, his hand slips around my waist; his fingertips almost grazing my butt. I try not to tense up. I should be used to being touched this way. He's just so fucking hot I can't help myself. The closer we get to catering, I notice a change in the temperature. I feel chilly now. We get some food and find somewhere to sit. He pulls my chair out for me and pushes it in once I sit. 'Such a gentleman' I think to myself as I smile gratefully at him.

He notices me shivering so he slides off his leather jacket and tells me to put it on. I'd be a fool to refuse that.

A half hour and many laughs later, we're both done eating and I stand to make my exit. I still have so much to do. The work is never done here in the WWE. He offers to walk me back to my room so I accept. Once we get there, I slide my key card in and unlock the door. He comes up behind me and holds it open for me; ushering for me to go first.

He walks in after me and shuts the door. I sit on the bed and pat the spot next to me. He sits and lets out an exhale that tells me he wants to say something.

"May, I need your help. WrestleMania has gotten me so stressed out. Almost my ENTIRE family will be there and I know Seth is cashing in. What if they make me lose, May? I'm gonna look like an idiot in front of my entire Samoan bloodline. This is so unfair!"

"Take it out on me, Roman. It's okay. I can take it." I assure him as I lay back in the middle of my bed.

Then I raise a finger in a 'come here' motion towards him. He crawls over top of me and says "are you sure?" I nod and smile. He strips me using nothing but his teeth. My pussy throbs in anticipation. He ties my hands and feet to each respective bed post. Then, he blindfolds me. The next time I feel his body on mine, he's naked. I can make out the distinct lines of his abs and the slide of his cock against my stomach.

"Now, you will do what I say. You will let me take whatever I want and do what I want. Are we clear?" He growls low in my ear. I nod. He pulls my hair. "Let me hear it. Are we clear?!"

"Y-yes Roman. We're clear."

He lets go of my hair and pats my head. "Good." Then his weight is gone. It feels like forever before I feel anything else. I lay and wait; the thrill of this game making me want to obey his every whim.

Soon enough I feel him straddle me. His bare ass on my chest. Then, the telltale signs of him jerking himself off. The grunting; the moaning; the slide of wet skin. I can't help it; I whimper. Then; his hand grabs my jaw; keeping it shut and I feel a warm liquid across my cheek, lips, and nose. He came on me.

"Beautiful. Now, I'm going to play with you a little. And maybe, if you can be a good little slut, I'll give you a nice hard fucking before I leave. Fair?" He speaks as he's still straddled over my chest.

"Yes. T-that's f-fair." I stutter.

"That's fair, who?" He taunts me.

"That's fair, sir." I mumble.

He laughs menacingly; mockingly. I'm so turned on by this. All of a sudden his weight is gone again and I hear a buzzing sound. He shoves whatever it is as far into my pussy as it will go. As my back arches, he knows I'll moan so he covers my nose and mouth. Before my back falls back to the bed he speaks again.

"Oh, one thing I forgot. I don't wanna hear one fucking peep out of you. You hear me?!" He growls. I know this time he doesn't want me to speak so I nod vigorously as he removes his hand from my mouth.

The next thing I know, my head is turned and his cock is shoved down my throat; the buzzing object still lodged deep inside my lower body. I don't gag very much anymore, which only makes him fuck my throat that much harder. Then, I feel a pinching sensation over both nipples that doesn't go away so I know he's clamped me. My body trembles with the different sensations.

Once I'm used to all of that, he adds something new. As he fucks my throat, he starts to strike my stomach with a whip of some kind. I can tell its leather so it might be a belt. I'm unsure though. I try to moan around his cock but he chastises me.

"Ah ah ah princess. Not a sound remember?" He leaves his cock lodged in my throat for a few seconds until my whimpers stop. He adds the whips to my still-clamped breasts occasionally. Once my body is red and warm, he pulls out of my throat, unties me, and carries me somewhere. I don't even have the strength to want to fight him as I'm placed in some ice cubes. I presume it's the bathtub.

He only gives me a few seconds to cool off and then I'm being carried and tied up again. I'm back in the bedroom. Without a word, I feel him rip the object out of my pussy and then suction his mouth around it; thrusting his tongue deep. He's showing absolutely no mercy. He comes back up to tell me that I cannot cum without permission. As he goes back down, I'm trying my hardest to keep the orgasm away. The longer he eats me out, the harder it gets until my entire body is trembling again and my head is rolling side to side.

He knows I can't hold it much longer so he shoves his dick in. Immediately setting a brutal pace; jerking my body up the bed with each push. It's not too long before he speaks again.

"Now, on the count of 3, I want you to cum for me and let me hear you. 1..." He continues fucking into me. My pussy clenching in anticipation.

"2..." He goes faster and he grabs my hair.

Then, I feel his breath directly in my ear as he speaks again. "3!" I could barely hear it over the ringing in my ears and the sound of my own orgasmic screams. It had to have been at least a good 10 minutes before I came back down.

When I do, he's standing at the side of my bed with his clothes on now but his cock is still out. I'm untied but still naked. I look up at him and speak. "Can I?" He nods at me and smiles. I jerk his cock until he tells me he's gonna cum and then I swallow him as far as I can; letting his jizz flow down my throat.

Once he cums, he does his pants back up and then kisses me; deep. He thanks me and then pulls the covers up over me and I fall into a fucked out, blissful rest.


	10. Authors note

Hey guys n gals! Sorry I've been kinda MIA for a bit! My laptop crashed and typing this kinda stuff on my moms computer is a virus waiting to happen so I have been trying to figure out how to post these from my phone. A huge thank you shout out to MistressDaisy94 for helping me do that! Now I can write tons more for you love people! So, let's get those requests in!

Also, I only have one more really good idea for a Stress Relief Specialist chapter (after the Stephanie one) so if you would like a specific character PLEASE let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks lovelies! xx


	11. The Methodical Takedown of Steph McMahon

Well. I've made it through WrestleMania week. I'm back stage watching on the monitors. I'm not a wrestler so I decided to look extra pretty on this special night. I'm in a teal party dress that stops just below my bum. There's a tear drop cut out around my toned stomach and its strapless. My chocolate brown hair falling in loose waves over my shoulders and my make up on point. I feel hot.

Anyway back to WrestleMania. It's been such an experience to be backstage at my very first WrestleMania. Currently, The Authority (HHH and Steph) are in the ring with the Rock, who just recently brought in Ronda Rousey. Uh oh, this doesn't look good. Yep, just as I suspected. Rousey got the arm bar locked on Steph. That's gotta hurt.

As soon as I can no longer see the power couple on the monitor, I get a text. Who is it? None other than Steph herself. It says 'I've sent Paul away. I need you to come down to the hotel. ASAP. Understood?' I respond and tell her I'm on my way.

As I reach the door and poke my head in, I see her pacing the floor. She's running her hands through her hair repeatedly. This can't be good. So I knock on the door, making my presence known.

"Come in, May." She doesn't even look at me.

I walk in and shut/lock the door. She sits on the couch. I stand and wait for her to speak. She finally looks up at me and I can see she's thinking too hard. And maybe a tiny hint of fear in her eyes.

"May, I have an issue. Oh god this is embarrassing." She mutters. I immediately drop to my knees in front of her so we're at the same eye level.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me, Steph. It's okay. Whatever it is, I'll help you sort through it. What's going on?" I try to speak slow and soft. I want to gently coax her out of her current mindset.

"I-I came, May. When Ronda dropped me to my knees, I just couldn't help it. I'm not even into females, May! What the hell is happening to me?!"

"Maybe it's not the fact that she's female, Steph. Even if it is, that's okay too. Maybe, it's that no one has ever taken control from you that quickly and efficiently. Maybe you like the fact that you didn't have a choice in the position you were in. You knew she could have snapped your arm with one wrong move but she didn't. It's very possible that giving up control may be something you find a sexual release in. I can help you explore that though. Do you trust me enough, Steph? Let me take the control?"

Somewhere during my spiel she tilted her head up to look at me. She looks confused and scared. Almost like a lost little puppy. Then, the answer I was waiting for.

"Yes, May. Help me. Please." So, I straddle her waist and start simple; just kissing.

That soon gets heated and she tries to lift the bottom hem of my dress. I pull away from her mouth and whisper in her ear. "No, Steph. Just relax. Stay calm and don't touch me. You're giving up control, remember?"

She whimpers but drops her hands back to her sides. "Such a good girl." I pat her on the head like a puppy. Then, I get off of her and tell her to strip. As she starts, I rub my own wetness over my panties. As she drops her skirt, I realize she has no panties on. When she's done, she stands there, butt naked and waiting for my next instruction.

"Now, baby, you're gonna drop to those pretty little knees of yours and come over here. I want you to make me cum in my panties. You're gonna use your mouth and tongue only. If you try to use your hands, I will tie them behind your back. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes. We're clear." She stutters.

"We're clear, who?" I'm testing the waters now. I want to see how far I can push her.

"We're clear, ma'am." She drops her head in humiliation.

"Eyes up, baby. Now come on. I can't wait all fucking day. " I bite, a little harsh. But she moans as she crawls toward my open legs. She sniffs the air around us when my legs open.

"Mmmmmmm, May! You smell so good." She whimpers.

"Then what is my little bitch waiting for? Huh!? Get to it!" Again, I'm simply seeing how much she'll let me have.

She licks once. It's very tentative; unsure. Then she lets out a moan that could rival even the best porn star and dives in. Sucking, nibbling, licking and orally fucking my pink and black lace panty covered pussy. Within mere minutes I feel my release coiling in my stomach.

"I'm gonna cum Steph. My little whore is gonna make me cum! Don't move! I want you to hold my cum in your mouth. I want to see you swallow it! Ohhhhhhh fuck baby! I'm cumming!" And when I come to again, I hold her jaw shut with one hand; wrapping my other loosely on her throat. It's not enough to hurt her; just enough for me to feel it when I tell her to swallow. After she does, I stand up. I'm towering over her now.

"Take my panties off using only your teeth. Taste my essence on them as you drag them down. Smell the release that you didn't get to have. Now, hand them here." As soon as they're in my hand, I twist them up; wringing them out on her face.

Then I spread the cloth around on her face, rubbing my cum in. Then, I shove them in her mouth and shed my dress.

"Now, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna watch some tv. You, I'm gonna have you ride a dildo. You'll be handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged. If you cum without permission, you won't like the punishment. Clear?" She nods.

I set the dildo on the floor in the living room. I grab the gag, handcuffs, blindfold and a leash. I attach the leash to her necklace and she gets the hint; getting up on all fours. I pull her from the bedroom to the living room. She mounts the dildo without instruction. Once she's on it, I handcuff her. Then the blindfold goes on, and last the gag. I walk back into the bedroom and listen for her whimpers that tell me she's riding the fake cock like she was asked. Then, I turn the tv up to drown her out; make her suffer a bit.

Almost 2 hrs later, her noises become gradually softer. I know she's dropping. I walk in the living room and just watch her from the doorway. Her back is to me so she has no idea. When I see her tense body go lax, I pick her up and bring her back to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. Then, I go to the bathroom and grab a warm cloth. First, I drag it over her face. Hoping it will wake her and bring her back. It does, so I trail it over her sensitive, sensation-heightened body. She whimpers when it touches her pussy.

"Are you done, babe?" I ask. Wondering if she can take anymore.

Her eyes shoot wide open. She scrambles to reach me so I hover over her body. She puts her hands in my hair and literally whines.

"Please. Please don't stop. Not yet. Please May. I really need this." She looks desperate and I'm not about to refuse my boss. I then crawl off of her and grab my strap on. I get back on the bed and slide it onto her; pushing myself until I'm all the way on it. Then, I lean forward and smother Steph in my breasts while I ride. It doesn't take long for me to cum again. Once I do, I take the device off of her and stick the cock part down her throat; fucking it in and out.

Then my free hand goes down between her legs and I land a harsh, wet, biting smack to her throbbing pussy. Her back arched and she gags on the cock in her mouth.

"Oh, the little slut likes that, huh?" I say as I land a second and third smack. She whimpers. I take her left breast in my mouth; abusing it with harsh bites and unforgiving suction until her nipple is at its maximum hardness and her breast is bruised and sensitive. I then repeat this on the other one.

I stand off of the bed again and find my whip. As I turn back to face her, her hips buck in excitement. This should be easy.

"Now, I'm going to put my ass over your mouth. I'm clean so don't worry. I want you to make me squirt all over your chest. But, every time you stop eating my ass, I'll strike you with this whip. Am I understood?"

She nods viciously. So I straddle her face, pull my ass cheeks apart and promptly sit on her face. I land the first smack on her abs when she doesn't start right away. I cum easily this time; squirting all over her breasts and stomach. As I come down from it, she stops.

"Did I tell you you could stop?!" I demand as I strike her stomach watching her abs clench.

She immediately goes back to eating my ass. I wait quite a while before I decide to call attention to her hips that are bucking without any friction. So, I get off her face. I strike her pussy with the whip this time. She bucks into it and moans; loud. I pick the strap on back up and push it into her pussy in one hard shove.

"Cum for me you dirty slut!" She immediately floods the cock with her juices; her entire body trembling. Then, while its dripping wet with her orgasm, I put it on and straddle her face. She eagerly opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. I fuck her throat until she physically can't take anymore.

Then, I take the device off, lean up against the headboard and pull her between my legs; cuddling her like a child. She looks up at me and I know she's silently thanking me. I kiss her forehead and hold her for a few minutes. When she falls asleep, I tuck her in, put my clothes back on and silently leave the room; silently fist pumping at the opportunity to treat my boss like that.


	12. The Original Crazy Chick Retires

Well, WrestleMania is over. It's Tuesday March 31st. The mood backstage is back to normal. Well, normal for the WWE, anyway. I see AJ, or as we know her, April, walking toward her locker room as I turn to go into my office. Something seems off with her, but I can't tell what. It's only 5 pm and nobody has to film until at least 7. So, I text her and ask if she's okay. She asks me if she can come see me. Of course, I say yes.

As soon as she walks into my office and shuts the door, she walks over to me. She walks around my desk and plops herself directly on my lap. Immediately, she wraps her arms around my neck and her face in the other side. I can feel her shaking. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her and start whispering to her. Finally, she makes eye contact.

"I-I have to r-retire, May." She mumbles. She's in her ring gear. Black 'love bites' tee with the rips over the breasts and her short jean shorts. Her hair is in pigtails. I am in under armor workout gear. This is a bad combo when I have a hot, slightly distressed female in my lap.

"Why?" I ask.

"Contract is up. With the Bella Twins, I know I'm not needed here. I wouldn't even be missed."

Just as I'm about to counter that statement, she puts a single index finger to my lips; then, she leans in to whisper in my ear. My breath hitches when our stomachs touch.

"I'm gonna be okay, May. But, will you do something for me? Please?"

I can't bring myself to speak so I nod.

"Fuck me. Treat me like your play thing. I want it down and dirty. I wanna be your bitch for the night. Please! I need this." She had started grinding as she spoke. Then, she whimpers.

I rub my hands up and down her somewhat exposed sides. Then, once she makes eye contact with me, I surge forward; capturing her lips with my own. I push my tongue against her lips immediately; demanding entry, not asking permission. She moans as she gives me full access to her mouth. The noises she's making already are absolutely sinful! Then, I challenge her.

"You want me to fuck you, huh? Give it to you like a real slut? Then, strip. In fact, I want a full on strip tease. Right here right now."

She scrambles off my lap almost as if she couldn't get up fast enough. Then, I put on 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls. Immediately, she starts. As her shirt comes up (no bra), I can't control myself. My right hand goes down my shorts; rubbing my already sopping wet pussy. God she looks so hot. Once she's fully naked, I start making demands again.

"Drop to your knees, whore!" I say without even so much as a glance in her direction. When she does, I walk around her so I'm standing behind her. Then, I grab her hands and tie them behind her back. Before she can even register what's going on, I sit Indian style in front of her and place a vibrator underneath her. It doesn't go inside her, it's just lying on the floor under her to tease her. I wait until she's too far gone in her arousal to protest, and then I pull it away from her. I do this a few times; bringing her to the edge, but never throwing her over it.

Soon, she's more than desperate to cum. So, I tell her to get on her hands and knees with her ass in the air. Then, I bring her to the edge again. This time with only my tongue on her. Everywhere. I lap at her pussy, which is now beyond soaking wet, Then I plunder her tight puckered ass hole with my tongue.

Then, I slide under her. She sits down on my face and I pinch her hard nipples and somewhat gently scratch at her torso. All too soon, I feel her abs clench so I stop everything. I crawl up the bed and pull her with me so she's settled between my legs. I run my fingers through her hair, holding her like I'm consoling a small child. Once her breathing regulates and her body relaxes I whisper dirtily in her ear.

"Now my little cum bucket, here's what's gonna happen, you will use your teeth to pull down my shorts. Then, you will eat my pussy like it's your last fucking meal. Then, maaaaaaaaybe, you'll get your release too. How's that sound?" She nods but still avoids eye contact. So, she immediately gets to it. Sucking, nibbling, slurping up everything I can give her. It's not long before my back arches, my abs spasm and then I scream my way through the release I know she's begging for.

Once I regain control of myself, I pull her by the pigtails until she's hovering over me, face to face. "Now, do you think you deserve to cum? Do you think a little slut like you should be allowed to feel the ecstasy I just did? Should I finally push you over the edge and give you the one feeling you need to survive? Hmmmm. No, I don't think you're quite ready yet. You're not begging and gagging for it. I haven't reduced you to the incoherent whore I know you can be."

Sitting on my lap, she starts scratching her arms, stomach and thighs in a way that tells me she's anxious and about to break down. Then, she begs. She begs so pretty. "M-may, please. Please fuck me, May. I'll be a good girl. I promise! Please I-i want it so bad! Take me please! Take me to that place only you can!" She's rocking back and forth. Our naked pussies rubbing together creating a delicious friction. I cum a second time. It floods her pussy and I can tell she's trying hard to hold on to her own release. So, I push her down so her face is back between my legs. Then, I rub her face in it; making sure my release is covering every inch of her face.

"Yeah you fucking like that, don't you?! God, you're such a fucking whore! Disgusting!" She moans long and loud against my pussy while I'm talking to her. Then I pull her off of me and find my strap on. Once I have it on, I manhandle her until she's laying underneath me. Then I straddle her face and immediately start fucking the fake cock in and out of her throat. She doesn't have a gag reflex so I give her everything I have. Pausing, I hand her a dildo out of my bag.

"Fuck yourself! Fuck that pussy like you wish I would! Show me how slutty you are!"

I see her eyes glazing with all the sensation. I pull her hair to bring her back to me. Once her eyes are focused again, I climb off of her and whisper in her ear.

"Now my dirty little sex kitten, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna pound that tight pussy as hard and as fast as I can. You ready?" Her back arches and she moans. So, I slam inside her; immediately setting a brutal pace. After a few minutes, I grab both of her nipples and twist hard. Then I say "cum for me slut. Do it! Now!" And she does. Her entire body trembling with it. Once it stops I get re-dressed and go back to sit in my chair behind my desk: acting like nothing happened. She leans over my desk and captures my mouth. Every swipe of her tongue is dirty and sexy against mine. Then, she waves and heads toward my door; skipping out of my office with a smile on her face. Damn, I'm gonna miss her.


	13. May Gets Some Samoan Lovin'

It's Monday. I can hear the live crowd from my office. It's still such an adrenaline rush even though I've been here a couple months now. I look at the clock and see it's 10:45 which means the show will be over soon. I finished up all my paperwork early tonight so I can **actually** enjoy the show for once. Right as the show is ending and everyone is clearing out of the arena, I get a text message. It's from Roman. He'd been busted open on Thursday night and was out of action for a couple weeks until the stitches came out.

**R: Hey can you come see me when you get back to the hotel? I need help changing the bandage on my shoulder. **

**M: Of course. Give me 15 mins.** :)

**R: Thanks! See you soon**!

I pocket my phone and gather my things. As soon as I get to the hotel, I drop my stuff off in my room and change into my night clothes; a tank top and booty shorts. Once I arrive at Romans room, I spot him on the bed. He's only in his boxers.

'Shit!' I think to myself. 'How the fuck am I supposed to keep my cool when he looks so fucking sexy?!' I shake my head and take a deep breath before I knock. He tells me to come in so I walk over to him.

"Hey you. How ya doing?" I try to play it off like I'm not hella nervous right now.

"Eh I'm alright. Hurts like a bitch but it's nothing I can't handle. Especially when I have such a beautiful girl to nurse me back to health." He winks at me and smiles.

I feel the blush rising all the way to my fucking hairline and spreading down my chest. 'Keep it together, May!' I'm trying to give myself a mental pep talk. It's not working. I cough, unable to come up with a suitable witty comeback so I get right to business.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to sit up so I can replace your bandage." I can't even look at him anymore. Regardless, he sits up and hands me the clean bandage and the antibiotic cream he's been putting on it. I immediately set out to do what was asked. Once the new bandage is placed, I stand and start to leave. That is, until his hand closes around my wrist.

"Leaving me so soon, May?" He inquires. He sounded like a child pouting. I nod. As I reach for the door again, it opens. Jimmy and Jey Uso walk in. Roman still has his hand around my wrist. The twins smile at each other.

"Did we interrupt something?" At the same time I say no, Roman says yes. I turn to glare at him.

"Oh come on baby. You mean to tell me that if they hadn't walked in, we wouldn't be fucking like wild animals all over this room?" His expression is a mix of fake offended, amused, and challenging.

I stutter. "Uh, uh no. We w-wouldn't. N-no w-way." I put my head down. The guys all chuckle. Jimmy approaches me and I feel Roman finally release my wrist. Jimmy's hands go to my hips and he presses his body against mine; leaning in he whispers in my ear.

"May, have you ever been with 3 men at once?" I listen to his steady, unaffected breathing for a second before I respond; knowing he can feel my own erratic heartbeat. I shake my head 'no'.

Jey presses up against my backside. His hands higher on my waist. He whispers in my other ear. "Well you better get ready for the ride of your life." His hand slides inside the front of my shorts immediately finding my clit and massaging it. My knees buckle and he wraps his free arm around my waist to hold me up. Then, he speaks to his brother as if I'm not there.

"Damn Jimmy. She's fucking soaked. She's shaves too. Fuck man. You gotta feel this." I feel Jimmy slide his hand in then. I'm trying so hard not to show any interest as their hands violate me. Jimmy sticks two fingers inside me and slowly fucks them in and out.

All of a sudden, Roman walks up beside us and captures my mouth in a tongue filled make out. He takes my hand and wraps it around his hardened length that I hadn't even noticed him pull out. I immediately start a fast pace on him. The twins still having their fun on my pussy. Then, my shorts come down. I step out of them and kick them to the side somewhere. All of a sudden, the sensation on my body stops. I whimper involuntarily. Then Jimmy speaks.

"Have you ever done anal?" He says as if it's an every day question. I nod.

Then each twin grabs one of my wrists and leads me to the bed. This time Jey sits in front of me, leaning up against the headboard. He guides me onto his lap. I undress him while Jimmy undresses himself and Roman pulls my shirt and his clothes off. Once we're all naked and I'm straddling Jey again, he thrusts up into me. I moan loud and my head drops to his shoulder.

"Fuck you're huge" I breathe out. He laughs. Then I feel Jimmy pressing his cock against my ass. I know he's teasing me. I whimper again and try to move my hips to pull him in. He doesn't give in. He just keeps the head of his cock against my ass hole.

Roman suddenly kneels beside me again on the bed and shoves his length in my mouth. Jey starts pounding into my tight wet heat. He's going so fast and thrusting so hard it's almost like riding a bull. I bounce so hard I keep thinking I'll fall off any second. Then, Jimmy shoves his length in my ass. Setting the same brutal pace his brother is.

Roman has to hold my head on his cock or it'll slip out. That's how much I'm being bounced around. I can't stop the moans I'm making around Romans length. The sensations are sooooo intense. My first orgasm rips through me unexpected. I flood Jey's length with it. My body goes lax with it. I'm getting weak.

Then, Jimmy screams and I feel his release fill my ass to the brim. He pulls out and falls on the other side of the bed; completely spent for now. Roman takes the opportunity and shoves in my ass. I'm moaning and cursing and just letting it all out. I don't even care anymore. This feels too good.

All of a sudden, Jey leans up and sucks on my nipple just like a baby needing fed. He twists the other nipple between his forefinger and his thumb. I hear a whimper and I look towards Jimmy. He's stroking himself. Once he says he's close I motion him over to me. He cums all over my face.

This spurs on Jey's release. He pulls out and cums on my stomach. Then Roman cums inside my ass and plugs it up. Jimmy goes to the bathroom and grabs a wash cloth; cleaning me up from all the cum. Then, Jey moves out from under me and I fall forward on the bed.

"Damn guys! I'm fucking exhausted!" I yawn. Roman speaks then.

"Well, what can we say? Samoans are good at 2 things: wrestling, and sexual satisfaction." I laugh. Then we all cuddle on the bed and fall into a sated and satisfied slumber.


	14. May Gets a Dose of Flair in Her Life

I walk into the NXT arena in gym shorts and a tank. My hair tied back in a bun. Vince sent me over to take some notes on the upcoming talent. He wants me to have experience with both sides of the WWE world.

I finally spot her sparring in the ring with one of the many trainers. Damn she looks good. She's a Flair, of course she does. But, that long blonde hair against that tan and toned skin. Ugh, I can feel my mouth watering. I have to stop that train of thought if I'm gonna get anything done.

Soon, Triple H walks up to me. "Hey May. Good to see you here. See anyone in particular you're taking a liking to?" He doesn't even look at me when he speaks.

"Yeah, Charlotte looks amazing. She's definitely a natural born talent. I hope to see her on the main roster soon." He agrees. Soon enough everyone is packing up to leave for the day. I glance up to see Charlotte coming my way. I try not to look nervous. She's so hot though!

"Hey. My name's Charlotte. Paul told me you're new on the WWE roster." She sticks her hand out so I shake it.

"Yeah. I'm definitely not a wrestler though. I'm a little more behind the scenes." I say acting uninterested in the conversation. Soon, she places her hands on my thighs and leans into my ear to whisper.

"I saw you gawking at me while I was training. And I know your role in the company. So what do you say we get out of here and you can show me what you're specialties are?" Once she leans back all I can do is nod. I'm shell shocked. She takes my hand leading me off the bleachers and out the arena doors.

We get to her car and she pushes me against it. Her tongue immediately plundering my mouth. The kiss is raunchy. It leaves me breathless after just a few seconds. She moves to suck on my neck while her hands explore my body. Coming to squeeze my ass cheeks, getting a loud, pornstar worthy moan out of me.

Then she pulls me away from the car, and opens the back door. Soon I'm laying on my back with Charlotte straddling my waist. We start grinding together. Then, we both strip. She goes down on me. Spreading my pussy lips with her hands and going to town on my wetness. Sucking, slurping, tongue fucking, nibbling, and anything else she can think of.

My first orgasm hits me like a freight train. My body tenses and my toes curl. I'm pulling on my own hair as Charlotte continues to wreck my pussy through my ecstasy. Once I've come back down from my high, she starts sucking on my tits. Getting as much as she can with each suck.

Suddenly, I'm flipped onto my stomach. I didn't even notice she wore a strap on until I felt it plunder my ass. Then, she pulls my hair. Using it as leverage for her powerful thrusts. I can't stop the noises that spill from my lips. They just keep coming!

While I'm still on my stomach, Charlotte crawls around me to the other side of the car. She spreads her legs and beckons me closer. As I get there, I can smell her juices. I subconsciously lick my lips. She notices.

"You want it, love? You want my pussy?" He voice is soft and sweet, the hand in my hair making me look at her as she speaks, not so much. I nod as best I can. Then she pulls me the rest of the way to it. I immediately go at it. Wanting to give her a worthy orgasm. It takes a while but it does finally happen. She trembles with it and her hand flexes in my hair.

"Oh fuck May! Damn you're good!" She smirks at me as our eyes meet. Then, she gets out of the car and goes to the front seat. As she puts the car in reverse, she speaks.

"Here. Wear this plug. I want that ass ready to take this fake cock over and over again when we get to my place. You hear me slut?" Her eyes catch mine in the rear view mirror. I nod. "I can't fucking hear a nod, May!"

"Yes, Charlotte. I hear you." As I speak, I sit up to push the plug in my ass. It's huge but I don't wanna piss her off so I take it. She takes all the bumpy back roads and construction sites she can find; pushing the plug inside me as I bounce.

When we finally arrive in her house, she pushes me to my knees; telling me to crawl around like the bitch I am. I can't help but moan. I have a huge humiliation kink. I follow her up 3 flights of stairs to her room. Her king size bed is planted right in the middle of it. Against one wall, there's a long dresser with a mirror on top of it that faces the bed. There's also a floor to ceiling window on the wall opposite the door. And then a simple night stand beside the bed.

She stands in between the dresser and the bed; facing the mirror. Then, she strips. Suddenly she spreads her legs and bends over at the waist. He hands touching the floor. She reaches back with one hand and pulls my face between her plump ass cheeks. Then she shakes her ass. The cheeks slapping my face. I know what she wants so I poke my tongue out; soft tiny jabs hitting her puckered ass hole. She moans low. Finally I stop teasing and completely wreck her tight ass hole. Sucking, licking, kissing, nibbling until the hole is red and she's crying in a mix over pleasure and sensitivity.

Finally, she gets up. She walks up the side of the bed and grabs my hair; dragging me until my back meets the headboard. She chains my hands to the wooden slats of the headboard and then sits on my thighs. She puts on her strap on and before I can say a word she plunges deep into my soaking wet pussy. She shows no mercy; instantly setting a brutal pace.

I cum twice in a row. My body trembling, my eyes rolling back in my head. When I come to, she's placed the strap on on me and is riding it. Hard, fast and deep. Moans flying from her mouth. She climbs off it and her cum squirts me in the face. It feels like forever before I can breathe again. Which is short lived because when she's done cumming, she sits on my face. Her ass cheeks suffocating me as she pulls my legs up so my toes are beside my head and she forces a long, round, ridged, veiny fake cock up my ass and fucks me with it. We cum together and she pushes my legs down with the dildo still inside me. I moan against her ass when it pushes inside me again.

She climbs off of me and heads towards the bathroom. Once I regain my breath and I remember where I am, she starts to clean me up. Then, I make the 'walk of shame' naked, out of her house, down the driveway and up the 3 blocks back to the arena where I left my car; forgetting that I left my clothes in hers.


	15. May Faces The Self-proclaimed NXT boss

_***Previously on Stress Relief Specialist****_

_Then, I make the 'walk of shame' naked, out of her house, down the driveway and up the 3 blocks back to the arena where I left my car; forgetting that I left my clothes in hers_.

It's cold out. I'm naked. This is not good.

"May!"

'Who's calling my name?' I turn toward the sound. 'Oh it's Sasha. Shit, I can't let her see me naked!

I feel a hand grip my elbow. I'm spun around. It's just Sasha. Suddenly I'm nervous though. What the hell?

"Hey May. You wanna come in? We're about the same size. I could loan you some clothes?" She looks sincere so I accept.

"Sure. Thanks girl" I smile at her in return.

Then, as we walk up her driveway, her hand glides down my lower back. She's definitely not a shy one. Her hand grips a firm ass cheek and she doesn't let go. In fact, she kneads the flesh in her hand. Once we reach her doorstep, she pulls me in front of her with an arm around my waist as she opens the door.

"Here we go, May-May. All nice and cozy in here." Her nails lightly graze my abs. I shiver.

I turn my head to look at her. I stutter "c-cl-clothes?" She chuckles.

"You silly, silly girl. That was just to get you here. In fact, I quite like you naked." Her hand around my waist slides down between my legs. With two fingers, she gently massages my pussy lips. With each rub, the erotic squelch of my juices dripping onto her hand can be heard loud and clear in the otherwise silent room.

Then, she ducks her head under my arm and places her mouth onto my right nipple; latching on just like a baby getting fed. She alternates between gentle sucks, and grazing her teeth over the pert nipple. Her free hand holds me up. With all the different sensations, I'm getting light headed. I can't think straight. All I know is _**moremoremore**_!

The hand between my legs goes faster; as does her sucking on my breast. Then, unexpectedly, she rolls my puffy, hard clit between her thumb and index finger and that's it for me. Orgasm #1 hits me like a train. I throw my head back and roll my opposite nipple between my fingers as I let out a loud sound somewhere between a moan and an animalistic growl as my body is overtaken by the orgasm.

As I come to, I realize that all the sensation is gone from my body and she's sitting in front of me on her knees; looking up at me with the expression of an innocent schoolgirl. Her chest is overflowing the tank top she is wearing.

"Do you wanna undress me, May-May?" She asks. She's totally playing coy now. I nod and place my hand gently across her throat; dragging her into a standing position using my hold on her throat.

First, I pull each strap down her shoulders. Then, I slowly pull her tank off. She's not wearing a bra so her full breasts jiggle slightly when released. Then, I get on my knees and place the waistband of her shorts between my teeth. I drag the material down her legs so she can step out of them. Then comes the thong. It ties on the sides so I undo them with my teeth and it too falls to the ground.

I place the very tip of my tongue on her clit and then lock eyes with her. Then, very slowly, I drag my tongue up her abs, circling around her belly button once. Then all the way up her chest; standing in the process. I pull each nipple between my teeth once as well. My tongue goes between her tits then up her sternum and up the right side of her neck to her earlobe.

I give it a gentle suck. Then I place a firm hand in her hair and pull back; exposing the column of her throat. I bite harshly into the skin there. Grinding it between my teeth and sucking it; being sure to leave a bruise.

She whimpers. Both of her hands grab my ass and squeeze. Her body trembles and she gives an involuntary thrust into me. Then comes what I've been waiting for.

"Fuck me, May. Fuck my pussy so good, baby. I'm so tight and wet for you. I'll be such a good girl, I promise."

She looks me in the eyes the whole time she speaks. How can I deny that?!

"Lead me to your room." She takes my hand and starts to walk down the hall. She immediately lays down on her bed; legs spread out as far as they'll go, and arms over her head. She's more than ready.

I walk over to her and land a bare handed smack on her wet center. Her back arches... And oh my god that whimper will be the fucking death of me!

I keep smacking her pussy until she's about to cum. Then I pull away. She whines but I laugh; mocking that fact that she thought I played fair. I crawl over her body and straddle her face.

One of my hands goes to her hair, the other braced against the wall behind us. I sit down on her face completely. She tentatively pokes her tongue against my wetness. I reach behind me and pull on both of her nipples _hard_ until she starts eating me out with confidence. Her tongue goes deep inside me. Her lips and teeth toy with my lips. She slurps the juices from my pussy.

It's so intense I'm literally riding this bitch's face. As I cum, I lift up just enough to spray her in the face with it. She's fucking drenched now.

"You're such a good little whore. Taking your punishment so well. My good girl." I speak while patting her on the head and talking to her in a patronizing tone. She fucking whimpers.

"May, can I come? Please May?" She looks like she's desperate.

"No! Whores only get to come when they're given permission! Now shut up!" I reach back and smack her pussy again. Then, I shove my wet hand in her mouth; leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "That's what you are, isn't it? My little whore? Hmmm?" She nods furiously.

Finally I climb off of her and grab my strap on from my bag by the door. I flip her onto her stomach. Then, I tie her hands to the slats in the headboard. I straddle her and insert the entire shaft in one forceful push.

Once I get a rhythm going, I lean forward; pressing my chest along the length of her back. I wrap my hands underneath her and play with her tits; rolling the nipples in my fingers, scratching the entirety of the breast on each push inside her. All the while telling her what a slut she is.

Finally, I give her permission to cum. I stay buried inside her tight heat while the ecstasy overtakes her. Her body trembles, her toes curl, and she loses her voice from screaming so loud.

As she's recuperating, I get off the bed and put my strap on away. I go through her drawers and find something decent to put on. Before I leave, I walk back to her and grab her by the hair again. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused.

"By the way, _don't_ try to trick me _ever_ again" Then I let go and her head falls back to the bed. I laugh and walk out; leaving her to fend for herself.


	16. She's a bad bitch, we call her Karma

It's just past 3 pm on a Tuesday. I'm at home in a see through tank, no bra, booty shorts and a thong catching up on some paperwork; my long, thick, chocolate locks flowing down my back in their natural curl. I'm supposed to be on vacation but the paperwork never really goes away.

I've been working all day. I need a break. Right on cue, the doorbell rings. I close my laptop and get up off the couch. Standing on the other side is none other than Natalya. My breath hitches at the unexpected visitor. I've always admired her. She's one bad ass bitch.

"Hey Nattie. Come on in!" I say as cheerfully as I can; trying my best not to look awkward.

She walks around me and our shoulders brush. I try my best to hold back a shiver at the otherwise innocent touch. I turn to face her.

All of a sudden, there's a sharp singe of pain across my right cheek. My jaw drops when I recover. I look at her confused.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you fucked my husband!" She screeches.

I decide to wind her up a bit. I would love to be dominated by her. Can you imagine how hot angry sex would be with Natalya Hart? Holy fuck! My pussy throbs at the thought.

"Actually, Nattie, if I remember correctly, it was your husband who was fucking me. Remember? He told me how tight I was, how good I was? Oh and I believe he told me I take his cock better than ANYONE. That included you if my memory serves." I smirk.

Her hands flex repeatedly by her sides. Her face is bloodshot red in anger. She grabs me by the hair and drags me outside to her car; pushing me in. As she walks around to the driver side, I smile to myself. This is gonna be good.

As she drives, I place my hand high on her thigh. She's wearing low rise skinny jeans and a way-too-form-fitting t shirt. She smacks my hand away the first three times, but gives up when she realizes I won't. I lean over and whisper in her ear; seeing how far I can push her. I want this bitch to break me down.

"Mmm I remember my night with Tyson. Your man sure likes it rough, doesn't he? Oh wait, you don't put out so you wouldn't know." Her jaw clenches.

"His cock is HUGE, Nattie. Fills up a tight pussy so well! Mmmmmm I've masturbated to the memories of that night for weeks now. I'm soaking wet right now just thinking about it. I'd let him fuck me again in a heartbeat. I'm sure he'd take me up on that since his wife is a fucking prude!"

As I finish, she takes one hand off the steering wheel and closes it around my throat. "Shut up!" She growls at me.

I smirk again. "No... I don't think I wanna."

The pressure on my throat increases. My head feels slightly fuzzy. Finally she lets go and I slump back into my seat. "At least I know how to give men what they want." I mutter, looking out the window. She reaches over and pulls my hair. I moan a pornstar worthy moan.

She lets go, shocked by my response. Finally we arrive at what looks to be a normal house. Her house.

"Ooh ooh is Tyson here? I wanna see my Tyson again! Yay!" I clap like a child and get out of the car before she can reach across the seat. When she reaches me, she grabs my hair again and drags me up the driveway and through her front door. Tyson is nowhere to be found though.

The next thing I know, a collar is being put around my neck and a leash is attached to it. She grabs a hold of the leash and drags me to the downstairs staircase. She continues to pull me down the stairs.

When she turns the lights on, my eyes go wide. It looks like a fucking torture chamber. There's a shit ton of whips, paddles, and belts aligning all four walls. There's a camera set up on a tripod in one corner facing the swing. This swing looks more like a hammock. But it's made of leather and chains. There's so many random toys and handcuffs and gags and things all over the room as well. In the middle of me admiring the room, I feel an intense pain across my left ass cheek.

"Strip, bitch!" She barks. I have no choice but to listen. Once I'm naked, she knocks me to my knees. As I look up at her now towering over me, she's got a dirty smirk on her face. She squats down so we're eye level and speaks.

"Now here's the deal. I'm going to blindfold you. Then gag you. Then tie you to the swing. You will have 2 vibrating things inside you; a dildo in that slutty, dirty pussy of yours, and a plug in your ass. Then, I'm going to have my way with you. With zero noise from you. And I'm recording it all. Now, are you ready to have some fun?" I shiver at the thought of what's to come and then nod my head.

She places the blindfold and the gag before dragging me by my leash again. Then, I'm lifted and placed onto the leather of the swing. I lay down and spread my arms and legs out. She ties me up and tightens my restraints. Then, both vibrating devices are thrust into me at the same time. Then, nothing. For a long time.

It's very cold in the room. My nipples are rock hard and I'm shivering. My back arches repeatedly against the mix of sensations on my lower body. Then, I feel warmth close over my puffy clit and pull on it. I try so hard not to make a sound, but I whimper anyway as my pussy releases more precum. Then, a sharp, wet sting on my oversensitive pussy.

"I said I dont wanna hear a fucking peep!" I feel a weight shift on the swing and realize she's climbed on top of me. Soon, the vibrations leave my pussy and its replaced with a hard thrust of another fake cock that takes my breath away. Brutal, unforgiving thrusts follow. Then, two hands around my throat as we fuck and rock on the swing.

She calls me every name in the book and tells me how dirty I am. My pussy clenches around her strap on with every insult. Precum flowing from my core in a consistent stream now. I can control the soft whimpers and moans I'm releasing.

She lets go of my throat and gives each nipple an unforgiving twist and pulls. Then, she whispers in my ear.

"Cum you little dirty whore!" I do. My body shakes, my back arches and I let out an ear piercing orgasmic scream. As soon as the juices stop flowing from me, she replaces her hands to my throat and resumes her thrusts; even harder than before.

It hurts but it's a good pain. Then, it all stops. She's no longer inside me. The plug is ripped from my ass. It's silent. Then, her mouth closes around my pussy and sucks. Hard. I cum easily this time. But without permission. So, she unties me and flips me over onto my stomach and ties me back up.

Without warning a wooden flash of pain hits both ass cheeks at once. The whistle of air before the contact lets me know that this one has holes. Which means welts. I smile to myself. This continues for I don't even know how long.

My eyes are now glassy and unfocused. All I can feel is a fuzzy numbness. I'm not even sure if she's still punishing me. Once she realizes, I've gone under, she appears in my line of fuzzy vision. She runs a hand through my hair before she unties me and sits me up.

When I come to, she speaks. "Too far?" She looks scared.

"Nope. Just far enough." I give her a sly smirk as I pull my clothes on and head up the stairs and out of the house. She gives me a ride home and once I get there, I curl up on the couch and sleep until the next day only having one single thought in my head as I drift off. 'Damn she's a bad ass bitch'


	17. May Awakens The Devils Favorite Demon

It's Monday morning. I wake up to my alarm at 8 am. I smile when I realize that I have nothing on my schedule for the day except the show tonight. I'm finally caught up on all my other work.

There's an insistent knock on my door. I throw my covers off to get up and answer it when I realize I'm in a strapless hot pink lace bra and thong.

'Fuck!' I whisper. "One second!" I call out to whoever is on the other side of that door while I scramble for something to put on. Settling on an oversized tee that covers everything, I open the door to see the last person I ever expected to need my help. Kane.

"Uh h-hey. Hey Glenn. H-how are you?"

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you." He sounds seriously bothered by something.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I open the door wider and step aside as he walks in.

"I need help. Bad. I love my job. I've been here way too long to give up now. But Paul won't let me go back to Devils Favorite Demon. That character was my outlet. My only sanity. My release when things pissed me off or got under my skin. Now that I can't go there, I'm going fucking nuts! I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

I sit with him on my bed and slide the bottom of the tee up a couple inches as I speak. "Use me. I'm a big girl. I can take a rough fuck. In fact, I like it rough. Please?" I bat my eyelashes and pout my bottom lip out all while sliding an index finger up and down the now visible bulge under his sweats. I look him directly in the eye.

"Mmm I bet you could do some beautiful damage with this thing. Don't you want that, Kane? Don't you want to split me open on this big huge dick of yours? Don't you wanna hear me begging for you? I can beg so pretty, Kane. I'll be such a good girl, I promise. Please?" I squeeze the now rock hard shaft.

With one swift motion, he picks me up by my throat and drops me onto my back on the middle of the bed. As he drops his only article of clothing and his massive cock springs up, my breath becomes labored. I moan involuntarily.

"Touch yourself. I wanna watch. I want 2 fingers inside your slick tight pussy. Your eyes locked on me while you fuck yourself nice and slow. Tease that pretty pussy." So I do. Soon, I'm having trouble keeping eye contact.

He wraps a strong hand around his length while he watches me. As my back arches and I'm about to throw myself over the edge of ecstasy, he growls.

"Stop!" I whimper but I stop fucking myself; leaving my hand dormant inside me. "Now, remove your hand and lick your wetness off of it. Nice and slow. Tease me baby."

Again, I comply. Moaning with every lick and suck of my juices off my fingers. Then, he gets on the bed and hovers over me. He straddles my waist and holds my hands above my head. Just looking at me. Fucking with my head.

"How does it feel, May? Knowing I could snap at any second? Or that I could change my mind and do absolutely nothing. I have so much control over you and you don't even realize it."

He pushes his cock inside me and pulls right back out. One thrust was enough to push me over that edge and I cum. I couldn't control it. It was a squirt, too. The bed underneath me now soaked. My eyes are glassy and unfocused when I come back down.

He walks over to the mini fridge in my room and picks out a single ice cube then pulls a lighter out of his sweats pocket. He pressed the ice against my sensitive clit and then ignites the lighter. Holding the flame directly above the cube and my body. The heat radiating from the lighter counters the stinging icy cold sensation pressed to my skin. He watches the whole cube melt and then flicks the flame once against my clit; not burning me, just coinciding with the cold red skin enough to shock me a bit.

Then, he straddles me for a 69 immediately shoving his huge length down my throat. I struggle to take it all. He's too big. That's not good enough for him though. He forces it all in; enjoying the sounds of my gagging.

"Is this what you meant, May? Is this what you had in mind when you told me I could use you? Or is this more than you bargained for? You can't handle the Demon, CAN YOU?" His thrusts are brutal and so unforgiving. He grins when he sees the tears rolling off my face and the saliva dripping down my chin. He then pulls on my clit with his teeth. Pulling it away from my body and letting it snap back. My hips buck and he repeats it several more times.

There's no warning when he starts to cum down my throat. His cum is thick and almost impossible to swallow with his length still down my throat, but I do what I can; which isn't enough. When he's done, he climbs back over me the right way; scooting up a bit so he can use his cock to wipe up the cum that had dribbled out the corners of my mouth. Then he makes me deep throat him again to clean him off.

As he pulls out of my throat, I notice something. He's still fucking hard! I tell myself it's gonna be a long day. I'm already exhausted. My breathing labored. He shows no mercy as his thick cock pushes deep inside my clenching heat. He's pounding me through the mattress. My body throbs in sensitivity. But, he needs me. He needs this. I refuse to be anything short of helpful to him. It feels like he fucks me for hours. The pace never slowing. He cums multiple times. Some of it is held in my ass by a plug, some I swallowed, and some is on my face and in my hair.

Finally, as my head rolls from side to side and soft continuous whimpers leave my mouth, he cums one last time. Then he throws my legs over his shoulders for deeper leverage and plunges back in. He reaches a hand up and covers my mouth and nose. Then whispers one single word in my ear. "Cum" He says. "You've been such a good girl. Cum for me."

When I do, my entire body trembles with it. My eyes roll back in my head and I can vaguely feel it flooding the sheets again. It takes me a while to come to this time. But when I do, I realize I'm alone but on clean sheets. 'What the hell?' I think. There's a sticky note on my abs.

'Thanks for letting me do that, May. It was much needed. Now I know who to come to if I need a release like that again. Yes that pun was intended. See you tonight!

\- xxoo Kane'

I smile to myself and re-set the alarm on my phone before I fall back to sleep; sated, sweaty and oh so satisfied


	18. May Does Some Damage Control

I look across the ring at my opponent. I don't necessarily hate her. But we're definitely not friends. And I'm supposed to lose to this..this.. I don't know what to call her but she isn't a wrestler. She's a glorified cheerleader. With her platinum blonde hair. Her done up nails and perfect make up. Who even wrestles looking like that? Ugh!

Haha yes! I got the Lotus Lock! She's stuck now! Shit! She didn't submit, now I gotta let go. This is so frustrating! Suddenly I'm plowed into from behind and I realize this is it. That was her finisher: the Sparkle Splash. As her hand is raised in victory, I can think of nothing I want to do more than bash that pretty little face in! My blood is boiling!

As I get back to gorilla position, I see May. I wave and bat my eyelashes, trying to flirt with my body not my words. Alexa walks past me with a glare and walks straight up to May; placing both palms flat against the wall behind Mays head and pressing her body against Mays inch by inch. She looks at me out of the corner of her eye as she whispers something to May.

Why is my temperature rising? Why is my pussy throbbing?! What the fuck is happening here?! I abruptly turn away from them and look at my phone as it vibrates in my hand. There's a text from... Alexa? What?

'I knew you were nothing more than another jealous slut. You're just mad because I'm making May flustered. Sexually frustrated. Her body is literally pulsing with want against me. You're jealous aren't you? You want me, baby?' Is what it said. I'm livid now. I walk right up to her.

"What the hell is this Alexa? Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I'm barely an inch from her face.

"I think I'm a better wrestler, I'm definitely sexier than you, better at flirting, I'm just better than you, Carmella. Get over it."

She tries to turn away from me but I spin her back around by her shoulder.

"First of all, bitch, I could tear your ass limb from fucking limb if I damn well wanted to! Second, the only reason you're better at flirting is because you look like a fucking stripper! Oh and let's not forget how you fucked your way to the top!"

"Ladies! Girls, please!" All of a sudden we both register May shouting at us at the same time. "For the record, you are both fine as fuck! As for in ring ability, your skill sets are different. You both have different strengths and weaknesses. Come on, we're going to my hotel room." She takes both of us by the wrist and practically drags us out of the arena and up the block and a half back to the hotel. Once we get to her room, she locks us in.

"Now, Alexa, you are going to write 5 things you like about Carmella. And Car, you will do the same. You have 10 minutes, now go."

When the ten minutes is up, she makes us read them to each other. Alexa said she likes my clothes, my athleticism, my eyes, the sway in my hips when I walk, and my stomach. I told Alexa I liked her hair, her chest, her tight little bubble butt, her laugh, and her ring outfit.

"Good. This is good. Now, I'm technically supposed to make you ladies talk it out and not let you leave until you solve this. But, I have a better idea. A more...fulfilling, idea if you will. First, there is a fuck ton of sexual tension in this room. We're suffocating with it. So, we're gonna have a little fun. She stands beside us as we face each other and pushes us together. We're still in ring gear so when our naked torsos touch, we both shiver. Alexa said she liked my hair, so May puts both of her hands in it and Alexa pulls. It feels so good. Then, I feel Mays hands pulling mine toward Alexa's ass. Soon, I'm gripping bare skin.

"No underwear? I knew you were a slut." I wink.

"Now kiss." We both look at May. Nervous and shocked at her blunt command. Then I feel Alexa's perfect pout against mine. Tentative but confident. All too soon, we're breathing heavy against one another's mouths; our tongues exploring every possible inch. Bodies grinding together.

"Holy fuck that was hot!" May speaks as we pull away; wiping the corners of our mouths where things got a little messy. Then, Alexa is whispering in my ear.

"Isn't she hot, baby? Hmmm what do you say we go give her a little thank you gift for not letting us kill each other? Her pussy probably tastes really good. Shall we try?" She winks again.

I don't feel coherent enough to verbally respond so I nod. May agrees to let us bind her without full disclosure of what we're gonna do. Soon enough the ties are in place and May is naked on the bed before us. Alexa wraps her lips around Mays swollen puffy sensitive clit and starts to suck. My tongue licks every square inch of her outer pussy before diving in. Ranging from full length sweeps of my tongue to little kitten flicks; She's going absolutely nuts!

Then Alexa's eyes meet mine and our tongues meet on Mays pussy. Then, we both shove in as far as we can go; spreading May wide open on our tongues. We're basically making out inside her pussy. Her back arches repeatedly, and she whimpers continuously. It's so fucking hot. All of a sudden, she squirts. Some of it getting on the floor where it shot out from around our tongues. Her orgasm lasts for what feels like forever. Our tongues never stopping the whole time. Finally, she comes down from her high. Her breathing is harsh.

"May, we need some action too!" Alexa whines, stripping herself and then me. "My pussy is soaking wet. Isn't yours, Carmella?" I nod; still mesmerized by Mays orgasm faces. "Which one of us gets to go first, May? Which one of our pretty pussies do you want suffocating you? Hmm?" She circles May's nipples with the nail of each index finger while she speaks.

"Alexa, you stay right where you are, baby. You play with May's titties. Carmella, bring that tight little pussy over here and sit on my face!" And really, who can say no to a command like that?!

Soon enough I'm squatted over May. She's going to town on me. Sloppy tongue strokes and deep deep slow strategic penetration on her tongue is driving me insane! Oh and let's not forget the vibrations of May's moans bouncing off of my pussy. Alexa is tearing those titties up. Suctioning, licking, smacking, biting, twisting and pulling. As I cum, I stand over May and squirt. Drenching her face with my release.

Then, it's Alexa's turn for a mind blowing orgasm. I don't know much about her sex preferences so I ask her what she needs. She requests a dildo in the booty that May will be fucking her with, and some 69 action with me. Once the dildo is placed and she's set a steady pace, I lay underneath her and go to work. 2 fingers deep from the get go and pulling her clit between my lips while she's eating me out. I skip 3 fingers and feel her pussy work to accommodate my hand as 4 fingers press in. She throws her head back and screams with the pressure. I pull her hair with my free hand and force her back on my pussy.

Once she's close to release, her hips move at lightning speed on the fake cock inside her. Her mouth doing the same on me. She takes me by the wrist and holds my hand as deep inside her as it will go, while her cum drenches my hand. Her body trembles with it. Finally, she lets go of my hand and we all clean up and get dressed. May sits on her bed as Alexa and I go to leave the room.

"So are you ladies good? Have I done enough damage control?" She smirks.

Alexa and I lock pinkies and smile at each other before we turn to face her. "Yes May. You've done more than enough. Thank you." Lex speaks.

And if I hear moaning, the bed hitting the wall and a big "oh yes fuck me Carmella!" Being shouted from a few doors down, well, nobody has to know, right?


	19. May Gets What May Wants

I'm down in the WWE's developmental territory again taking notes. Who should stay and keep training, who's given up, who's ready for the big leagues, etc. 3 females have caught my eye for that last category: Sasha Banks, Charlotte (obviously), and Becky Lynch. They're all so good and so focused. I think they could handle the main roster. Once my notes are completed, I drive back to the arena and to The Authority's secret location for tonight's show and hand in all of my paperwork to Triple H.

\- about 2 hrs later -

The show is about to get underway. I'm glued to my monitor in my office and my phone vibrates between my legs where it always is when I sit, causing a shiver to wrack my entire body. Once I compose myself, I open it. It's from HHH. This can't be good.

'May, I need to see you in my office please. I'd like to go over your notes from your visit to NXT.'

I text back and let him know I'm on my way. Once I get there, I see all of my notes spread out on his desk. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence so I sit in the chair in front of his desk and wait. After an intense period of anxious silence, he looks at me and speaks.

"No." That's all he says.

"No?" I question.

"No. These girls are not ready for the big time. The main stage. They're amateur at best, May. No. I refuse to accept your proposal. But, I want you to take Paige and the Bella's and go back down. You want these 3 on the main roster so bad? Train them yourselves. Obstacle courses, promos, work outs, sparring, all of it. You want them? You do the work." He replaces all my notes back in the folder I had put them in and hands it back to me without even a second glance. As I walk out of his office, I send a group text to Paige, Brie and Nikki.

'Boss man wants me to take you ladies with me to scope out a couple girls on the NXT circuit. I put in a proposal that they were ready to come up and he denied it. Said if I want them on the main roster I have to train them myself. Then he told me to take you 3 with me. You guys in? Please?' I get responses immediately from all 3.

BB: Heck yeah I'm in! The Divas Division is killin' it over there!

NB: Fuck yes! Wait, who are we supposed to scope out? Those girls are like supreme bitches. Eh fuck it, we need more ladies up here. I'm in.

P: Uh yeah, I guess. If Boss man said so I guess I'm in.

I respond: Great! Meet me at my hotel room (435) after the show tonight. We leave asap. Kisses to my bitches!

\- after Smackdown is over -

I'm packing up the last of my shit when someone knocks on my door. As I open it, Nikki walks in like she owns the place. "Road trip, bitches!" She yells. The rest of us just laugh.

We head down to the garage and throw our crap in my SUV. I'm driving, Paige is in the passenger seat, and the Bella's are in the back; Nikki straddling Bries lap facing her with her face nuzzled in Bries neck.

"Is she okay?" I ask Brie once Nikki's fallen asleep.

"Yeah, she's just over exhausted. She gets super clingy and cuddly before she crashes. She'll be fine by the time we get to the training center." She informs me.

"Okay, good. Just making sure" I smile in the rear view mirror at Brie.

About 30 minutes go by and then we're pulling into the parking lot. As we're about to get out, Nikki wakes up.

"Let's go show these skanks how it works in the big leagues, shall we?" She's such a bitch but she's hilarious.

We walk in and I tell them who we need to watch. They all agree that they're ready to move up. Ironically, the only people left in the center are Becky, Char and Sasha. God, I have such a fucking lady crush on Sasha! She's so damn sexy! And let me not forget submissive in bed. Mmmm she's just a total babe!

Anyway, I must've zoned out because Paige Brie and Nikki have pages and pages of info on each girl. My notepad is completely blank. Shit! Oh well, too late now. The girls in the ring are wiping the sweat off of their tight bodies when they notice us. They leave the ring and as they approach, we stand to greet them. There are hugs all around, and then Sasha grabs my ass as she whispers to me 'you never called me, May. I'm so hurt.' Then lets go and greets the others.

"Alright ladies, here's why I'm here with these girls. (I motion to Paige and Bella's). I put in a proposal on each of you three. I want you on the main roster. I've been watching and I definitely think you are ready. Here's the issue: boss man doesn't agree. So, the 4 of us are here to help train the 3 of you. Now, who's ready to put some more work in?"

All 3 of them raise their hands. First, we have to stretch. Squats, front and side lunges, bending at the waist to touch our toes, sitting down and doing butterflies with our legs, shoulder rolls, etc. Then, I pair them up as I sit on the sidelines and observe. Paige is with Charlotte, Brie is with Becky, and Nikki is with my main bitch Sasha. They go over holds and submissions. All the NXT girls catch on super fast. And then, they spar. Throwing some punches, practicing takedowns and escapes, then, Sasha takes Nikki down for the 1-2-3 and gets the pin. I document it all and then we work on promos.

I know jack shit about cutting a promo so my girls again take over. All 3 NXT girls nail them. I film the whole segment as well as document it on paper. Then, everyone is exhausted. There's no way we can continue today. So we hit the showers. I'm in the one between Sasha and Becky. All of a sudden, Sasha peeks her head into my stall.

"May, can you help me? I can't reach my back." She pouts up at me. I make room for her to join me in my stall. She steps in front of me and holds her hair up. I scrub her back and just as I rinse her off, she speaks again. "Can you get my ass too please?" She shoots me a sly wink as she bends over. Her ass is now directly in my face. I wash and rinse her off and then she moans. That moan will be the death of me.

"Touch me May. Please, I'm so horny for you." She's now rubbing her pussy with one hand. So, I press one finger against her tight ass hole. I can feel it clenching and unclenching against my touch. I keep it there to tease until she begs for more. Then, I shove my whole finger in; brutally fingering her hole. Her moans are loud and uninhibited. As I finger her, I move under her and suction my mouth around that tight throbbing pussy. She cums mere moments later. Her release flooding my mouth.

Then, just like nothing happened, she steps out of my shower, dries herself, dresses and leaves. Once all my girls are finished and ready, we hit the road to the next arena ready to hand in our observations from tonight.

\- the next morning -

I'm back in HHHs office. The new notes spread on his desk. I'm shaking in anticipation. He's watching the promo video now. His face is stone. Giving nothing away. Once he's finished, he makes eye contact with me.

"No. May, I'm telling you, they're not ready. Just, no." He again places the papers back in the folder and hands it back to me. I decide to try a new tactic. I go behind his desk and push him away from it so I can sit in front of him. I drop to my knees. I beg and plead.

"Please sir! You know damn well these girls are good! Why won't you let them up sir? They're more than ready to put in the work!"

"Tell ya what. You do something for me, all three come up as of tomorrow. You refuse, they stay at NXT until I change my mind."

"Anything sir. What is it?" I'm desperate here!

"We fuck. Right here, right now. And you make the walk of shame to the restroom with my jizz all over your face when I'm done with you. Deal?" His hands are on his belt buckle.

I nod and lick my lips. I've always wondered what he's packing. He looks huge from the outside. My eyes are glued to his crotch as he slowly removes his pants and underwear. My god I was right! He's fucking gigantic! Fuck!

"Well, it ain't gonna suck itself!" He snaps me out of my trance and I immediately put him in my mouth.

He pushes my head down until the very last centimeter is enveloped. The only sound louder than my gagging is his moaning. He's enjoying himself. He pulls me off abruptly and then smacks me across the face with his cock a few times. He places his legs on his desk behind me and I see something sticking out from between his huge ass cheeks.

"Beads. A-anal beads. Fuck me with them, May. Pull them out and push them all back in. Come on!" His voice is breathless.

So, I do as asked. His sounds are delicious. He's like gagging for it or something. It's so hot! Once his release gets too close for comfort, he switches the anal beads out for a thick veiny dildo that he shoves in with a grunt. Then, another command.

"Ride me. Put that soaking wet tight pussy on my cock. Now!" I drop down in one swoop. I can feel his cock in my belly! Then, he fucks into me hard and fast. I cum without warning around him. I'm still partially out of it as I come to, but I can feel him still fucking me. It's soooooo intense!

"This what you imagined when you went to bat for those sluts?! Fucking the boss to get what you want?" In the middle of his rant I reach back and fuck him with the dildo. This revamps his thrusts inside me. Finally, his body trembles and he pushes me off of him and on to the floor. I scramble to my knees and close my eyes waiting for the first warm shot. It comes just as he pulls my hair. It feels like forever before I get back up. His cum is dripping off my cheek and down my chest. I walk into the hall toward the restroom and I run into Becky Char and Sasha. They look confused. All I can manage is "Welcome to the big leagues, ladies." And I go clean off my face; hiding in the restroom for a while to try and swallow the embarrassment of what I just did.


	20. Red Storm Needs Some May Reassurance

** Big huge shout out to the wonderful MistressDaisy94 for helping me with this one!

I just reached over into my purse grabbing my favorite pair of gloss, my head had been repeating the same memories over and over. No matter what I tried to think about, I always remembered her sexual encounters down in Florida with the NXT girls, even though I was able to convince Triple to give the three girls that the Bellas, Paige and I had suggested a chance, (Charlotte Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks). Those three were definitely the right choices in my opinion to move up to the main roster. The NXT girls have such a great fire that burns inside of them; passion growing stronger by the second. I learned that as well with Alexa Bliss and Carmella. I tapped my finger on the counter before I heard my phone vibrate along the hard surface. I don't know who would be trying to get a hold of me already but I can't ignore it. Curiously I opened the phone and a small smile formed across my glossed lips. 'May, can you come to the arena please? I really need to talk to you.. I don't think I can do this anymore..' The owner of that text was none other than Eva Marie and by the sound of things she seems to be really upset.

'Don't worry Natalie, I will be there in about twenty minutes, I promise..' I spoke referring to her as her real name as a little bit of reassurance and continued to get myself ready. About fifteen minutes or so later, I walked into the NXT arena looking for my little firecracker who should be somewhere around here. Finally I caught a glimpse of her insanely bright red hair sitting over by one of the containers, her eyes drifted down to her phone. Her always happy demeanor was replaced as I noticeable tears starting to from in the corner of her eyes. "You know, crying doesn't suit someone has beautiful as yourself."

Eva's head snapped up to look directly at me but the tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks, I admit that this breaks my heart a little bit, she is such a sweet woman despite what the camera shows. "May, I just can't do this.. I am scared, I return tonight.. but I know whatever I do won't be good enough. I always get tweets and instagram comments and whenever I look at them, I can't help but want to cry. I mean look.." She turned the screen of the phone directly to me and started scrolling it downward, all I saw for a brief second was 'You are still going to suck, why try?', 'You should have been fired a long time ago', 'Not even The Brian Kendrick could train someone like Eva Marie', and even one that said, 'Just go to porn, I bet that would be easier for you to do.' Seeing those made me angry, so I gently took the phone out of her hands.

"Now Eva, don't let these haters get to you.. You have a lot of fans to see." I scroll down further to show her the mass amount of good comments she had gotten, '#TeamAllRedEverything', 'I love you Eva', 'You guys have no right to criticize her, she is trying; I don't see any of you getting in the ring and wrestling.' I scrolled down some more, 'Eva, don't listen to them, we love you,' and 'Eva, be the best you can be and take that belt away from Nikki Bella.' "See Eva, people love you too. Remember this even all the greatest Divas ever had haters, Trish Stratus, Lita, and even Mickie James.. You can't make everyone happy but you can at least try."

"But what if it's not enough, May, I love this business, I did all of this for them!" She protested once again, her voice cracking. I just smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand and gently led her down the hallway toward the locker rooms. "Where are we going May?"

"Just somewhere where this conversation can continue privately" I give her a playful wink.

As I realize that there is no privacy in the locker rooms, I take her out of the building and to my car. Before I drive away, I text Boss Man (HHH) that I have her and she'll be back before the show. We get to my small, rinky dink apartment building and she looks around; curious.

"Why are we here?" She asks. I drag her upstairs to my room. I dig through my drawers before tossing her a ball of hot pink and black.

"We're hitting the ocean. Now go get sexy for me" I wink as I smack her ass playfully; watching it jiggle as she walks away. She comes out once she's changed and my mouth drops. The bikini top is a halter top and it's a little too small on her so her large tits bulge out everywhere. Then as she turns to exit my room and walks back down the stairs, I watch that ass jiggle again. I had forgotten that bikini came with a thong bottom. Oh this is gonna be good! This isn't about me, but I'm in a blue bikini top and white booty shorts.

Once we get there, I grab her elbow to stop her from walking away from me before I speak; holding eye contact the whole time.

"Now, I know we're at the beach and this is your favorite place, but first we are going to find the most secluded area where we're completely alone, then we'll get set up and situated and you'll tell me all about why my sexy little firecracker has lost her spark. And then, we'll hit the water and have some fun." I wink at the end of my speech and all she can do is nod.

We found our spot finally after about 20 minutes. Eva spreads out the towel and we both plop down on it; exhausted. We both roll up onto our sides to face each other. She won't look at me as she speaks. Her fingernail traces random patterns in the sand.

"M-may, I'm just so nervous! I've been busting my ass down here training and trying my best to be greater than myself. What if it doesn't pay off? I don't take rejection well, girl. I can't quit shaking. I can't eat much. My God May, what do I do?"

"Exactly as I said. Step one: get it all out. Now, step two: hit the ocean, and have some fun." We're the only ones for miles on this end of it. She runs and dives in with perfect form. I admire the view when she pops back up from the water. Looking like a sexy as fuck version of Ariel.

"You coming, May?" She asks as she smoothes her hair back.

The bright, scorching sun illuminates the water dripping from her body. Her abs on full show above the water. Her hand placement accentuates the curve of her thick hips. God, I'm wet thinking of all the things I wanna do to this sexy bitch! Focus May!

"Uh y-yeah. I'm coming." I slowly walk toward her.

The water is a bit cold as it hits my toes, then my calves, my pussy pulses when it hits the icy water. I shiver when I sink my bare abs in. Then, my breasts. My nipples harden instantly. I'm not sure if that's because I wanna fuck the shit out of Eva right here on the beach, or from the cold water, but either way, I'm hoping she doesn't notice.

"Haha your nips are hard! Come on ya pussy! It ain't that cold!" Too late.

"I-I'm not a-a pu-pussy" My teeth chatter as I speak.

All of a sudden, Eva is all in my personal space. Her strong arms wrapped around my lower back. I place my hands around her neck as she kisses a very light, almost ghostly trail of kisses from the collar bone up to my ear lobe. She gives it a quick tug with her teeth and then whispers in my ear.

"I know you want me, May. You always make me feel so sexy when I'm with you. I want that now. No I need it. I need you to make me feel sexy again, May. Please! Wreck me right here May-May! I'll be so loud for you. I promise baby. "

Then, as she pulls away, her once soft green gaze, is now black with lust. With one hand, she takes my wrist and puts my hand between her legs. She immediately closes them so I have to keep my hand there. With her other hand, she brushes the back of it across my cheek before running her thumb across my bottom lip.

"So sexy, May. My tiny little bombshell. Move your fingers baby. Come on, stroke my pussy."

As my fingers move, she lunges forward and captures my mouth in a raunchy, tongue and moan filled make out session. A few short seconds later, she bites my bottom lip hard and pulls it a few centimeters as an orgasm floods her body. I move her bikini bottom away from her pussy and start to work 2 fingers in and out of her to get her through it. Her body goes tense and then relaxes several times. A long low growl coming from deep in her belly sounds at the very end of it. The change in temperature on my hand from cold to warm and thick letting me know she found her release.

Before she can recover, I jump out and grab the strap on I snuck in my beach bag; sliding it on and getting behind her before she can see anything. The first time I push in, her back arches and I feel the tightening of her pussy around the plastic cock. Immediately, she starts to fuck herself on it. Her forehead pressed into the sand and her hands clenching at it trying to grab onto something. I lock my legs around her waist to hold her against me and manage to find a solid piece of land to grasp onto so we don't float away.

"God May! Fucking fat cock so fucking deep in me! Fuck! Hurts so fucking good baby!" I know she's rambling and doesn't really expect me to respond.

All of a sudden her leans thuds backward against my shoulder and her hands grab purchase on my hips; nails digging and scratching. She looks in my general direction but her eyes are glossy and unfocused. I know she doesn't actually see me. I taunt her and whisper in her ear.

"What do you want baby girl? Huh? What does my sexy little firecracker need?" She moans and starts humping the fake dick impossibly faster.

"Fuck me, May. M-meet me; meet me I-in the m-middle. Please! Wreck me, May!" So I do.

The first time I push up as she pushes down, her body quakes. Her nails dig deeper. Her moans and screams are primal. After what feels like hours, I pull out. She whimpers so I kiss her to shut her up. I put my hand in her flaming red hair and pull her out of the water. I push her face down on the towel we had set up earlier and handcuff her hands behind her back.

Then, I lay over top of her body, using all my weight so she can't move easily and I intertwine our legs so those aren't moving either. Then, I push back in her abused pussy. Hard, fast thrusts. Her eyes roll back in her head. I've stopped counting the times she's cum. But her bottoms are soaked with it.

Then, I push my hands under her and roll her nipples; tugging and pulling randomly. My legs are close enough and in a position where her hands can reach and she scratches again. The pleasurable pain is overriding her other cognitive faculties. I'm calling her every dirty foul name in the books. Slut, whore, bitch, easy, I even told her she was loose. (So not true by the way; one of the tightest pussies I've ever been inside).

We literally fuck for hours on the beach. From that position, she begs to ride me. Then, we're on our sides, then scissoring, anything we can think of until she drops. Her body goes limp and her eyes focus and unfocus. I pack everything up and carry it and her back to the car.

Once we reach the arena parking lot, I pull her hair and make out with her until I feel her respond. Works like a charm every time.

"Now, is my little firecracker ready to go kick some ass?!" I yell trying to pump her up while she gets back in her ring gear. "Hell to the yeah! Let's do this shit!" She says back. Then, she lays a tender kiss on my cheek. 'Thank you' is whispered in my ear before she jumps out of the car. As we approach gorilla, we hear "now approaching the ring, weighing in at 125 lbs, miss #allredeverything... EVA MARIE!"

As the crowd goes nuts, I give that juicy booty one more nice full grab and she winks at me. Once she disappears beyond the curtain, I know that my little red headed firecracker with the short fuse, is indeed ready for anything.


	21. One Night With The Beast Incarnate

**This isn't my best by far but I hope this is what my request-er person wanted. I tried. **

It's 2 AM. I partied it up with the Divas last night until about 1:30but right now? My work phone is ringing off the fucking hook! I seriously wish I could throw the damn thing against the wall and watch as it shatters in a million tiny pieces. Instead, I let out a frustrated grunt and walk across the room to the table I had left it on less than a half hr ago when I had FINALLY come back to my hotel room and fallen asleep.

"Hello?" I answer a bit snarky, not giving a flying fuck who is on the other line.

"May, I need to let off some steam, can you please come see me?"

I slam my free hand against the table I'm now leaning on. "What the fuck, Brock? Do you know it's fucking 2 AM?! What in the Hell could you possibly need at this damn hr?!"

"Oh so it's like that, huh? Willing to give that body up to anyone else who asks at the drop of a dime, but not the big guy, eh? Why not, May? Can't take a little rough playtime? Afraid I'll leave a mark for your next fuck toy to see? Or, no that's not it. Nope, you're afraid you'll like it too much! You're afraid you'll not want me to stop and you'll keep gagging for it like the slut you are, aren't you May? He laughs mockingly.

I rub at my slowly wetting center as he taunts me. It's not until he speaks again that I realize my breathing is labored.

"Ha! That's what I fucking thought, you whore! Now, get that bubble butt down here and we'll have some fun. Okay?" He hangs up before I can respond.

It's not until I'm down the hall knocking on his door that I realize I'm in a black see through tank top, no bra and a red lace thong. When the door opens, he pulls me by the arm inside the room and pushes me to my knees. He's already stark naked; his wide, long length bobbing straight out in front of him. My mouth waters. I need to taste it!

"Now, listen here. From now on, you will refer to me as Sir. Nothing else. You do not speak unless I tell you to. Oh and you are no longer May. You are now Seth Rollins and I plan to make you my bitch. Got it?" He stares me down the entire time he's speaking. I nod vigorously. He places his right hand around my throat. His left jerking his huge dick.

"Yes, what?!" He demands directly in my ear.

"Yes, Sir." I squeak. He lets go of my throat; grabbing me by the hair instead. He drags me to the side of the bed and lifts me up so I'm standing. Then, pushes my upper body down so I'm bent over the bed. He kicks my ankles so I spread my legs as far as I can as he shifts the string of my thong to the side. With that, my hands are forced behind my back by only one of his. I'm soaking wet. I feel it flowing down my left leg. I can hear him still jerking his cock behind me.

"Fuck, Seth. I haven't even touched you yet and you've got that pussy flowing already." My hips go crazy against the side of the bed. I want his dick so bad already.

"Ah ah ah, my little bitch boy. No pleasuring yourself. That's why I'm here. You know this." Then a whoosh of air before his hand lands square on my right ass cheek.

Immediately, he grabs the flesh and squeezes as hard as he can before he repeats the same on the left. Both cheeks are now feeling like fire and I whimper. Realizing my mistake, I bite on my lower lip in hopes that he didn't hear my little slip up. But, the fact that he just shoved the thick mushroom shaped head of his mammoth dick inside my ass says otherwise.

"Sethie, what should you say to me when you make a mistake?" He leans against me so we're back-to-chest; flesh on sweaty flesh. His cock slips further inside my ass. He pulls my head up so my back is arched and I'm looking him in the eye.

"I'm s-so sooooooo sorry, Sir!" The long 'o' was a moan when his cock pushed inside me. My body starts to tremble. I need my release. I try to beg him with my eyes.

He shoves the rest of him inside my ass and drops the hand that was holding my wrists so he can stroke my pussy. He still has a hold of my hair. As he fucks my ass with absolutely zero mercy, he taunts me.

"Oh fuck, Sethie! Your tight little pussy is SOOO wet! You look so hot like this! How do you like my cock stretching that boy pussy, baby? Feels good, doesn't it?"

My breath is almost gone and I'm going lightheaded with all the sensation! "Yessssssss, Sir! I -oh FUCK!- I love your cock in me, Sir! So big! Oh God, fuck me!" I can't make my mouth stop now. The words just keep coming. The next thing I know, he's got 3 fingers in my mouth pressing down on my tongue making me choke on my own pre-cum he had smothered his hand in. He then uses that same hand to cover my mouth and nose, untangling his opposite hand from my hair and using it to smack my pussy repetitively. That and the "cum for me bitch boy" growled in my ear having me squirting onto the floor and some of the bed like a fucking waterfall. My body trembles in Brock's hold. As I come back down, he finally lets go of my mouth and nose and he whispers a simple "thank you" in my ear as his release fills up my ass. Then he pulls out of me, slides my thing back in place, and drags me over to the door on my knees. He shuts and locks the door, leaving me a fucked out, sweaty, boneless mess in front of his door.

When I finally get the strength to walk the five doors back to my room, I close and lock my door once inside thinking to myself: "Brock, you WILL fuck my pussy next time. And it won't be Seth you'll be begging for!" Before falling fast asleep; cum-soaked clothes and all.


	22. Birthday sex is DEFINITELY the best sex

*just a chapter I decided to write. Because, who doesn't love birthday sex?!*

(Skipping a few months).

It's July. July 1st to be exact. My 30th birthday. But it's also 4th of July weekend. I'm pumped we have the whole weekend off before the show on Monday. First, I hit the gym. Purple and black sports bra and tight spandex booty shorts on and Gatorade in hand. I hit the treadmill first. Running as hard and as long as I can stand it before my legs feel like they're going to collapse from under me. Then, I do some lifting with the free weights. 35 lbs, just in case you were wondering ;). Then, just for flexibility sake, I pull out some tumbling and jumps from my HS cheerleading days. 2 hrs and another whole Gatorade later, I'm slumping my way towards the in-hotel restaurant and bar. It's wayyyyyyyy too early for a drink, so I order some high calorie, greasy, awesome bacon and pancakes with some scrambled eggs. I slam it all down in about a half hr. When I get back to my room, I shower. I'm always SUPER horny in the morning, especially after a good workout, so I get myself off with the detachable shower head. As my release flows down the drain, I sigh happily. Deciding it's nap time.

I wake up to the incessant sound of pounding on my door and "get up you lazy ass! It's time to hit the beach! Come on! I know you're in there, skank! Get up!" It's Nikki.

Sometimes, she makes me want to choke her. But she'd probably enjoy that, the kinky little slut! Anyway, I get up, not realizing I'm butt naked until the breeze from my open window hits my nipples and they instantly harden.

"Hold on, ya whore! I'm getting dressed!" I yell at my still closed door.

She barks out a laugh. "No need! Put your swimsuit on and get your sexy ass out here!" She has yet to stop banging on the door. I grab my new swimsuit I bought yesterday and put it on. It's a Stars and Stripes bikini. The breast cups 2 sizes too small. On purpose of course. The bottom is a g-string thong. The top is a halter. The star is where each nipple is. On the bottoms, there's a single star over my clit. The rest is red and white stripes. I look banging! I'm tying up the top when my main bitch Nikki finally realizes my door was never locked and walks right in. (Hey, I never said she was the brightest crayon in the box, now did I?)

"H-holy... What the? The fuck?!" She stutters. I know she's checking me out so I do a seductive little twirl.

"You like? It's new." I pretend not to notice her jaw agape and her drooling over my body. She wraps me up in a hug and spanks my cheeks at the same time.

"I fucking LOVE IT!"

Nikki and I head down to the beach finally. It's nice to get to hang out with her one on one without work looming over our heads. Suddenly, my personal cell goes off. I jump out of the water, shaking my hands off as I run to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi May-may! Happy birfdayyyyyy!" It's my little brother, Bobby.

"Aww thank you Bobby! I miss you so much!" I love random calls from him, he's only 7.

"Welcome! I miss you too. Here's mommy! Love you!"

"Love you too bud!" I manage to get that out before I hear shuffling on the other line.

"Hello MayLynn. (My full name. My mother hates nicknames!) Happy birthday, dear. When will we see you again?"

She always sounds so formal. Like she's on a business call or something.

"Hey ma. Thank you. I'm honestly not sure. I'm off this weekend because of the holiday, but the next long stretch that I know of is Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'm sorry. I miss you guys so much. I'll be home when I can though, okay? Give daddy lots of hugs and kisses from me please." I rush to get off the phone.

I'm distracted watching Nikki bounce around in the water. Her bottom lip jutted out as she sees me looking at her. She mouths 'I'm bored!' And I put my index finger up asking her to wait just another minute.

"I will, love. Have a great day and we'll talk to you soon."

"Yep. Love you. Bye!" I hang up before she can respond, dropping my phone back into my bag and running back into the water; throwing myself onto Nikki. We both collapse into the water, laughing when we resurface.

"How dare you play coy when I'm on the phone with my family!" I playfully splash water at her.

She wraps me in her arms and whispers to me. "I'm sorry, May may. I just wanted to play. I missed my may may." Then, she pouts at me again.

I push away from her and respond. "Whatever. I was gone like 3 minutes. You're exaggerating!"

Then I turn my back to her facing the shore. She presses her body against mine and forces me against the shore. As soon as my chest hits the sand, I feel the tie around the back of my top come open. She pushes my face in the sand by her hand on the back of my neck.

"NOT exaggerating. More like horny as fuck seeing you in your barely there bikini. You teasing little slut. Thinking I won't take you right here and now? Think I care that we could literally be caught by ANYONE? Well, I don't."

She shoves her hand down the front of my bottoms and aggressively rubs at my pussy. It pulses around her fingers. She laughs menacingly in my ear.

She places her free hand over my mouth and nose and forces my head back onto her shoulder. My top leaving my breasts and floating on top of the water only held by the tie at the neck. At the same time, she shoves 3 fingers deep inside me; my moans muffled by her hand. I bite down on her palm when her other hand speeds up inside my wetness.

"Ouch! You bitch!" She grabs my jaw and turns my face towards her only to smack me. Hard. I moan again. She knows about my pain and humiliation kink.

Without warning, she speeds her hand up again; adding her 4th finger. I wince at the stretch. Her thumb is now drawing tight little circles on my puffy, hard, sensitive clit.

"Yeah that's right, slut! Let me hear you! Scream for me, bitch!" God she drives me wild when she gets dominant like that!

Just as I'm about to cum, she rips her hand out of me. I whimper as I look at her.

"Don't fucking whine. I'll be right back!"

She gets out of the water and grabs something from her bag but I can't see what it is. She gets back in the water, but I haven't been given permission to move, so I relax with my forehead against the sand. I'm trying to steady my breathing when all of a sudden I'm spun around to face her and she latches my legs around her waist. As soon as I'm in position, I feel the mushroom tip of the fake cock nudge my folds. I can't stop the needy sounds that escape me this time.

"Well?! It ain't gonna fuck itself!"

Immediately, my back hits the shore and I drop my slick pussy onto the full length of the fake dick. I have no time to adjust. I'm too desperate for it. I immediately set a brutal pace with Nikki meeting me in the middle with each and every thrust. Soon, she unwraps my legs from her waist and I again get spun around; facing the shore. She scratches up and down my sides and I am almost over the edge. I'm so close. Then, we're spotted by fans. Only 2, but she ties my bikini top back on as they approach us. She does not stop plundering my pussy, however.

"Hey ladies." She speaks perfectly. "What can we do for you?" They look to be about 10 or so, so I think they're oblivious even when my speech comes out broken.

"You-u guys w-want a-a-autographs?" I attempt to ask. We sign some posters or some shit for them. I'm not paying attention.

"Can we take a picture, too? We love you girls!" Nikki immediately says yes.

As soon as the flash signals and the picture is taken, Nikki plunders my sore, sensitive, overly worked pussy one last time and my head falls back on her shoulder. My mouth agape as the release takes over my senses. That's how the picture turns out. 2 innocent 10 yr olds smiling from ear to ear, Nikki behind me smiles devilishly and then there's me. My neck stretched as far back as it goes, my nails dug in the sand and my mouth open. What a memory, eh?

I apologize profusely; saying that I stubbed my toe on the embankment and they believe it, skipping away happily with their photo. Once they're out of earshot, Nikki laughs and pulls out of me.

"That was PRICELESS!" She's laughing so hard she's fucking crying!

Soon, we both get out of the water and head back for the hotel. She hasn't mentioned my birthday though, which surprises me because we have an emailed list of EVERYONES birthdays. And I know I've personally told her mine. She's one of my best friends, why wouldn't I?

Anyway, we part ways after a quick lunch and a peck on the cheek. I head back to my room and end up crashing before I can do anything productive. About an hour later, I wake to the sound of my work phone. It's Eva.

"Hey Natalie. What's up?"

"Hey hey my sexy bitch. Happy fucking birthday, ya old woman! Are them titties sagging yet?" She's drunk. It's barely 4 pm. I just laugh.

"No, Miss-fake-tits (they're not really fake, I just like to pick on her), they're nice and perky still. I'm not THAT much older than you!"

"Hey! Don't insult my tits just because they look better than yours!" We both laugh. I love my girls!

"Hey, so me and a bunch of the roster are hitting the club tonight. You should come with! It'll be a nice birthday outing! Come on, pleeeeeeeeeeeaseeeee?"

"Alright, fine, I'll go. What are we wearing, and what time should I be there?"

"Red, white and blue, duh! Stars and Stripes if you have it! Be there at 8 o'clock sharp! Bye bitch!"

'Fuuuuck, it's gonna be a looooong night!' I think to myself. Guess it's time to go shopping!

After like 3 hrs of shopping, I FINALLY find an outfit. It's a Stars and Stripes tube top, again with the stars on the nipples. The cleavage has the rips in it and it's ripped and re-tied all up the sides like my little AJ used to wear. I miss her. Anyway, I grab it and then I find the bottoms to go with it. Super tight fitting, candy blue, metallic, shorts with a silver studded black leather belt. Not that I need it since I buy all my clothes at least a size too small to show off my bod, but whatever. I try it on and send a picture to Natalie.

'Will this work?'

I send a photo from the front, so she can see my tits and my stomach are showing, and then I take a photo from the side with my leg propped up on the bench so she gets an idea of how short the shorts are.

'Fuck yeah! You look fucking sexy! ;)' she sends back.

'Good! I'm trying to get it in for my bday, you know! Can't have a bday without a little bday sex, am I right?' I send the kiss emoji with it before I pocket my phone and change.

Once I've paid for the outfit, I race back to the hotel to finish the look. Thank God they let me wear the outfit out of the store. It was already 7:30 when I got to my room!

I quickly curl my hair in loose big curls and just kinda let it fall. Then, my make up. I do a dark black liquid eyeliner and wing it. I love the wing. I finish my eyes with a two-toned blue shadow. Light, almost sky blue right under my brow, and dark midnight blue on my lid. I do a bright, vibrant, candy red lip and top it all off with a light rose blush.

Then, I spray my favorite Rihanna perfume and place my silver bangle bracelets on my wrists. The last part of my look? My white hooker heels, of course! 7:55 I'm walking out the door and to the elevator. I walk into the club (it's in the hotel) right at 8 PM to a chorus of "SURPRISE!". I stop dead in my tracks and my purse falls to the floor. My hands clasp over my mouth as I look around at the entire roster here for me. Natalie envelops me in a tight hug as I repeatedly whisper 'thank you' in her ear. She wipes at my eyes as a few tears have fallen and fixes my make up before letting me make my way around the room and say hi to everyone.

After the pleasantries are exchanged, the music is booming and we're all dancing and grinding in one big mosh pit type group. Drink after drink are given to us all and by midnight we're all hammered. Cue the horny, slutty side of May.

'I'm a Slave 4 U' comes on and I strut right over to my target. Someone I've wanted more 1-on-1 time with since I got here. Roman fucking Reigns. I straddle his lap right as Britney starts to sing; grinding against him, and shoving his face in my tits. I'm so gone for this man right now. The alcohol has clearly muddled my brain. Every time Britney says 'I'm a slave for you', I'm up in Roman's ear singing it to him. I finish my lap dance as the song ends and I start to stand. But, I'm quickly grabbed by the waist and plopped in his lap once more.

He laughs in my ear. "The fuck you think you're doing? Just gonna leave me with this fucking log in my pants? Are you really that much of a slut?"

His arm around me tightens on the word 'slut' as a moan falls from my lips. I no longer care if anybody's watching us. My hips start their own rhythm.

"That's better, dirty whore. What? You think I haven't been watching you watching me for months? Salivating every single time I so much as look in your general direction? You think I haven't caught on to you being in gorilla before AND after ALL of my matches to compliment me or wish me luck? Think I wouldn't notice you following me around like some fucking lost puppy? God you're like a fucking groupie with your stalking. You're practically begging me to have my way with you each and every single time we're near each other!" I'm no longer registering what he's saying. Somewhere in that speech he had forced his hand down my shorts to find my pussy completely bare and he began assaulting it. Rough drags of his fingers over my soaking folds, gripping my sensitive clit between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it harshly. Slapping it just to hear the squelch of the wetness against his hand. Then, 2 fingers plunge deep inside me and my back arches away from him and I let out the loudest moan I've ever released. God he's got me in the palm of his hand already. Literally! I'm soooooo ready for him to just take me!

Then, his hand stops as the DJ scratches the music and says that they need the birthday girl up on stage. It takes me a minute to gather my faculties about me but then I'm stumbling up to the stage. Whether the stumbling is intoxication, or my wetness sliding down my legs in fountain like streams, I'm not sure. Then I hear the words 'body shots!' And my eyes light up like a kid in a candy store.

I scramble to lay down across the bar, but the hand of Sheamus stops me. '_Naked_ body shots, m'love.' He smirks at me as I rip my clothes off and lay back down across the bar. My body throbs with anticipation.

"Now who wants to go first?" A chorus of "Me! Me! Me!" erupts around me. And then I see Randy Orton's tattooed arm over me taking the liquor bottle from the DJ. He pours it in my belly button. I shiver when his lips touch my skin and I feel his tongue slurping it out. Then, Charlotte picks up the bottle. She pours it all over my tits. First, she motorboats me. Then she sucks and licks my tits until there's nothing left.

A few other people take their turns. They lick it off my abs, my neck, and Jericho even went for a little booty action; pouring it directly into my puckered hole and then tonguing it out. Fuck I'm still sooooooo horny. Once it seems like everyone who wanted a turn got one, and I'm about to sit up, I hear "my turn" in a deep rumble. Oh fuck I know what that means. Roman props my legs up and spreads my pussy open with one hand and pours the liquor with the other. Then, he eats me out right there on the bar in front of everyone. As I reach my high, I scream out and close my legs around his head. My body trembles and my abs clench repeatedly. Holy shit he eats pussy better than I've EVER had!

Once I come to, I grab my clothes in one hand, grab his hand in the other and jump off the bar. I grab the mic and say a quick thank you and good bye to my guests and pull Roman toward the elevator; not even caring that I'm butt naked. As the elevator door closes, I'm on my knees fumbling with his belt buckle. Whining when I can't undo it. He unbuckles it for me and I immediately deep throat his cock all the way in one swallow.

Within seconds and after just a few thrusts in my throat, he's cumming. The animalistic growl reminiscent of his in ring scream and his hands white knuckling the bar behind him as I swallow his release with everything I have. As I stand back up, the door opens on our floor and we take off toward his room.

Once inside, he slams me up against the door and teases my pussy with the head of his dick while sucking on my sweet spot on my neck. His hands roughly grabbing and smacking on my tits.

Then, he manhandles me over to the bed and tosses me onto it. Before I can even react, he's hovering over top of me pushing the head of his cock between my folds repeatedly. Teasing me.

"Is this what you want? You want me to tear that pussy up? Huh?! Want me to pound you so hard you can't walk for fucking weeks? Yeah? Answer me bitch!"

"Y-yes, Roman. Please! Fuck me!" I respond while nodding my head vigorously. He slams his dick inside me and immediately pounds me. My breath hitching with each thrust. God it's so good! I reach for my tits but he grabs my hands and pins them down.

"No! You wanted this so you got it! You will cum from my cock! That's it! You hear me?!"

"Yes Roman! I'm sorry. Just please don't stop!"

"Ha. I'm never stopping, you slut! I'm gonna give you what you've wanted since our first time. Take it! Take it all!"

We fuck like that for hours. Different positions, different speeds but him always talking to me like that. Getting me off multiple times. Hours later he finally cums on my face A LOT! Then, he lays down beside me and whispers 'Happy Birthday beautiful' with a kiss on my cheek. Best birthday EVER!


	23. It's A New Dawn, It's A New Day

Another show in another city. It's been over 6 months but I can't help but mark out with almost EVERY superstar and diva I get the chance to run into. I'm such a fangirl! It's kinda embarrassing sometimes. As I watch the monitor in my office, the New Day chant erupts. I roll my eyes and decide to see if I can get a rise outta the fans. So, I go on my private Twitter account that no one knows I own.

**Sexxiiislave4u**: _New Day SUCKS! They can't wrestle! Xavier hardly ever even gets in the damn ring! #glorifiedweightlifters_

'There. That oughta do it!' And it does. Until about 20 minutes later. The New Day have long finished their match. I totally forgot about my tweet until I get a notification that someone replied to it. Thinking it was just some silly fan, I eagerly open my Twitter app. It was a reply from... Xavier?! Oh shit.

** XavierWoodsPhD**: _So we're just glorified now? Come on! Let me know when you've got a better insult!_

**Sexxiiislave4u**: Okay, how's this for an insult? Ya wanna know why you and your wife NEVER argue? Because you couldn't even dream of being able to satisfy a woman so she gets it elsewhere! #couldnthandleme #evenificamewithamanual #fact

** XavierWoodsPhD**: oh really? Check ur DM!

Sure enough I have a DM from Xavier. It has his room number in it. So, I dress in my shortest shorts and my skimpiest tank top with my hooker heels and go straight for the hotel. He WILL learn tonight!

I knock twice before he answers. And I'm not gonna lie, dudes body is BANGING! His fro pulled back and damp like he just showered, he has no shirt and just a towel around his waist. Hanging VERY low on his waist actually. I have to pep talk myself into not drooling over him.

"May?! Uhhhh, s-sorry l, I thought you were someone else." He stutters as he turns and walks back to his suitcase in the middle of the room; presumably to put some pants on. Well, before he can find any, I press my crotch right up against his ass as he's bent over the suitcase. I drag a single pointer finger down his spine and whisper "Don't be sorry, baby. Teach me. Teach me how you can satisfy a woman. Show me the ways, sexy man. Blow me away!"

As I finish my little speech, he stands; body rigid and taut with want, with lust. I can feel his body pulsing under my finger. So, I reach around him and grab the pair of pants he had and toss them back to the suitcase. Then, I start caressing and massaging his abs and chest; dragging my nails over his hardened nipples as I get closer to having him exactly where I want him. My body pressed flush against his back. Once he throws his head back and I know he's distracted, I rip the towel off and start to stroke him. Slowly teasing the uncut head of his throbbing member in my hand. Pressing on the slit with my thumb. Tracing the bulging vein with my nail.

"Mmmm Xavi-baby. You feel so good in my hand. I bet you could cum just like this, couldn't you? Cum just from my hand around your length. My dirty words in your ear. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? Busting a nut all over yourself just from one hand on you and my words? Imagine if Big E or Kofi ever found out that you busted so soon. Do you think they'd tease you for it? Wouldn't you wanna prove that you are a man and can go longer than them? Come on, Xavier. Cum. Show everyone what a weak little bitch boy you really are!"

Then, with one tug on his ball sack, he's convulsing against me. An animal like growl protruding from his lips as he releases all over himself and my hand. He drops to his knees with the weight of his orgasm. Already out of breath and sated.

"HA! I knew you couldn't satisfy me!" I mock him as I pick up my phone.

"Hey E, so I tried to fuck your butt buddy Xavi, but the little bitch couldn't handle it. Not surprising, right? I know! Anyway, he got off before me and now I'm itching for a little fun. So how about you bring Kofi and that big D over here and pound me through this mattress? Awesome. See ya in 5." I strip off my shorts and thong as I converse with Big E.

As I hang up the phone and toss it beside me on the bed, I notice Xavier looking at me from the floor. So I let one hand fall between my legs, circling my clit and smacking it like a punishment. My moans escalating the wetter my pussy gets.

"It's really such a shame you couldn't handle me. I would have loved to feel that big dick plowing into me. Deep and hard. Wanted to feel it all the way up to my belly. Wanted you to make me scream with it. But nooooooo. Mr 30 second cum dump couldn't wait. Fucking tragedy is what you are." With that my breathing is labored and I can no longer make sentences because I stuck 3 fingers inside myself while he watched me.

His eyes are glued to my soaked center as I slowly teasingly pleasure myself on the bed. His cum has since dried on his abs and soon enough the hotel door slams open and his "buddies" laugh mockingly at him. A sweaty, sated, cum-dried heap in the middle of the floor.

As the door shuts and I hear the click of the lock, I scramble on to my knees in the middle of the bed. Clapping my hands together like an excited little schoolgirl.

"Ooh finally! I get to play with some good dick! Yay!"

My pupils are blown to the extreme as I watch Big E and Kofi strip naked. Piles of clothes landing anywhere and everywhere in their haste to fuck me. Then, before they get to me, they pull my desk chair over to the bottom of the bed and lift Xavier into it.

"Alright Xavier, since you've once again proven to be the weakest link of the 3 of us, you will sit right there and watch. You will also commentate like you're calling a match. You understand bitch boy?" Big E speaks right in Xavier's face. He's dead serious. It's game time bitches.

"Y-yes, E. I got it." He looks like Es gonna shoot him or something.

"Aww the little bitch looks genuinely scared! Hahahah no wonder he couldn't handle a grown woman! He's just a little baby!" I can't help but join in.

Then, all of a sudden, I've got 2 fat long dicks spearing my throat. They show no mercy as they fuck in and out at a brutal pace. Once I'm able to focus, I hear Xavier.

"Now, we've got 2 thirds of New Day and the newest WWE employee, Miss MayLynn Rogerson in the ring. Woah, ladies and gentlemen! She's taking both uncut cocks down her tiny throat! Fast, brutal, harsh strokes and she's taking it like a fucking champ! Oh my god, can you see the spittle flowing down her chin? Her eyes are fucking black!

What's that sound? Hmm I think that's the sound of a wet pussy being played with. Looks like Mays got 4 fingers inside herself. She's really enjoying this, people! Uh oh, he back is arching, her body is starting to tremble. Will she cum? Will she forfeit the match by cumming too early?! NO! She won't, folks. Kofi just ripped her arm out of her soaking wet snatch and now both arms are being held over her head. She was so close to losing!" I glare over at him at that statement.

"Okay, apparently she didn't like hearing she was about to lose. Oh, now they've flipped her over. She's on her hands and knees now. Aaaaaaaaaand she lost her balance when Big E claimed the booty. He pushed in and she fell on her front. She's moaning uncontrollably! She sounds like a damn porn star! Ooh, Kofi must've had enough of her mouth! He's resumed his thrusting. Hmm E and Kofi have picked up a rhythm. Fucking in both ends at the exact same time. She looks like a pig on the spicket for a hog roast!

Soon, all I'm focused on are the 2 dicks inside me. I keep my throat and my ass tight but the rest of me feels fuzzy. Like I could just float away if these 2 men weren't fucking the life out of me. Soon, I feel a splash in the face and up my back. I'm feeling like Xavier was earlier. I can't move. I'm entirely too fucked out to register anything. Then, Xavier pulls my head up by my hair. My eyes are glazed over but I do my best to focus on him.

"Cum, you dirty whore!" That's all it takes. I hear the door slam shut as my body continues to convulse through my release.

'Holy fuck! I need to do that again!' Is my final thought before I fall deep into a fucked out, sated, dreamless sleep. Until the next morning.


	24. May Calms Jojos Fears

"And nowwwww, approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 479 lbs all the way from Los Angeles, California! It's theeeeeeee USOS! Shit, no that's not right! Ugh" I hear as I walk down the hall from gorilla towards one of the empty dressing/locker rooms. Jojo? Could it be?

I poke my head around the corner quietly so as not to alert her to my presence. God she looks good in the bright blue ring outfit. It looks like an ill fitting swimsuit. Her tits bulging out around the cups of the top and that tight little bubble butt pushing out of the underwear-like bottoms she wore. As she growled in frustration, she threw her head back and I watched. I watched her thick legs clench as they held her upper body up to keep her from falling.

I watched her abs become more prominent as she screamed from her diaphragm; the pressure pulling her stomach taut. Her breasts rose with her breath and the force of her body bending back as she threw her head back. The muscles in her back working to hold her up.

God I wanted her so fucking bad! Her full head of hair filled my wet dreams multiple times. Always me pulling on it as she ate my pussy and made me cum for her. Before I can even stop myself, my hand makes its way to my moistening core as I watch her struggle to get her facts right. I hope she can't hear the squelch of me getting myself off mere feet away from her.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?"

Oh shit! I duck around another corner as I hear her coming my direction. Whew! She didn't see me! As soon as she resumes her practicing I go back to my original corner and watch the goddess like object of my newest sexual tension. I've got to make my move now if I want anything to happen. I make myself known just as she messes up another superstars stats. I tread lightly. This has to go perfectly!

"Hey Jojo! How are you?" I ask like I hadn't been listening and watching her for some long minutes.

"Ugh. May, it's terrible! I can't get it right! I'm supposed to debut as the new ring announcer tonight and I can't get it straight! Can you help me?" Bingo! The perfect in with my girl!

"Of course I'll help you! Let's go to my office so we can have a little privacy, yeah?" I pray she doesn't suspect anything. She doesn't.

"Okay. Anything to help me get this. I've got to do well! I can't go back to developmental!" 'No you can't baby girl. You cannot. I'll make sure of it.' I think to myself as we walk down the hall towards my office.

Once we get inside my office, I lock the door as she talks so she doesn't hear the click. Then, I walk behind my desk and sit in my chair; folding my hands in front of me and leaning my chest down on my desk, my tits spilling out of the top of my white razorback sports bra that's a size or two too small. Her eyes flickered down to them briefly before meeting mine again. The look on her face told me she was hoping I didn't notice. I did.

"Tell me what you're struggling with, love." Again, I have to tread as lightly as possible.

"The Usos. They're twins so they look almost identical and there isn't much difference in their heights or anything to identify them by! It's so hard!" Her abs clenched again the madder she got. I had to cross my legs to shield my rapidly soaking pussy.

We went over everyone's stats repeatedly until I just couldn't stand it anymore. Watching her pace back and forth in front of me in that slutty little outfit, twirling her curly hair as she got more and more nervous, her ass bouncing with each step she took and those tits. Fuck, her tits rose and fell with her every breath.

There was no stopping it. I wasn't wearing underwear and the mesh workout shorts I was wearing were worthless now; soaked in my horny essence. Could she smell me? I hoped she could. I wondered if smelling my arousal would prompt her to make the first move. She tried. She's so nervous, it's making me even more horny.

"May? Are you okay?" I shook my head trying to get myself to come out of my wet daydream.

"Huh? Yeah, I-I'm good." Shit! Why did I have to stutter?!

"Why are you looking at me that way? You look like you want to eat me." She laughs nervously.

I stand and walk to her; wrapping my arms around her fit waist when I reach her. "Oh, but I do baby. I've been thinking dirty dirty thoughts about you since you got here."

I trail my index finger from the bottom of her shirt to the top of her bottoms and finger the waistband while I speak directly in her ear. Her breath hitches and her abs clench as I run over them. I smile against her ear.

"God Jojo, you're so fucking sexy! Do you know that, love?" She whimpered.

I sucked on her earlobe once and she moaned when it snapped back against her ear. She moaned my name and dropped her head forward against my shoulder. I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

"Do you want me, jo? Hmmm? Do you want me like I want you?" I silently prayed she said yes.

It wasn't a verbal yes and if I wasn't so attuned to everything her body did with it so close to me, I would have missed it. She raised her hands and placed them on my hips; digging her nails in and scratching across them as she nodded her head that was still against my shoulder. That was all the consent I needed. I pressed my hands down on her shoulders and she willingly went to her knees for me.

Once on her knees she placed her hands in her lap and looked up at me like a little submissive female. My pussy clenched in want. God, how could she possibly get any hotter?! I spread my legs and then grabbed her by the hair. First I pulled back and watched her throat bob up and down as she swallowed in anticipation. Then, I put all her hair to one side and pulled forward.

As soon as her face hit the mound directly above my pussy, her tongue immediately sought it out. She was so needy now. I moaned as loud and as long as my voice would let me. Tired of licking, she began sucking against me. My labia lips pushing out through the mesh. My essence soaking both my skin and the mesh surrounding it. She moaned repeatedly as she eagerly ate my pussy out. I pulled her away and she whimpered again as she looked at me with puppy dog eyes as I stripped my wet shorts off and stuffed them down her own bottoms.

I had to drop to my knees so I didn't fall over. Once I got there, I turned her onto her back and then dropped my pussy over her face. She began fucking me with her tongue again and then her hand dropped to her own pussy, she was getting herself off with my mesh shorts. I came hard and fast in jojos mouth at that sight.

Once I came back down, she sat up and took my top off. She wrapped her mouth tightly around my nipple and sucked like a malnourished infant. She even closed her eyes and sighed against my nipple. She was in heaven. While she alternated her ministrations on my nipples, I dropped my hand down and groped and spanked that supple ass. She whined every time I spanked her and it only made me continue.

All of a sudden, she laid on the floor in front of me and took her bottoms off, then held onto mine and rubbed herself off. Then, as she was about to cum, she wrapped her legs around my abs and her orgasm rolled over her as she ground herself against me with my shorts between us. It was the hottest thing I had ever saw. I came all over my floor just watching this sexual goddess in front of me.

As she came back to me and her eyes focused on me, I leaned forward and kissed her with everything I had while I rubbed her sensitive pussy and she whimpered against my lips and bucked against my hand. Once we both out of breath, I pulled away.

"Damn baby girl. Who knew you were so sexy?" We both laughed.

"Shall we try again?" I asked as I pulled her off the floor as I stood myself.

"Sure." She smiled at me.

I rubbed her shoulders and we went back over the stats. She nailed it with me. Now all that was left was to see if she could nail it later on live tv. I would be in gorilla waiting for her either way.

\- Later on RAW -

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Tag Team Championships! And now! Introducing first! 2/3 of The New Day! First, standing at 5'11" and weighing in at 205 lbs from Atlanta, Georgia... It's Xavier Woods! And his tag team partner: standing at 6'0" weighing 212 lbs and coming from Ghana, West Africa... It's Kofi Kingston! And their opponents, the challengers. First, it's Jimmy Uso! Standing at 6'3 weighing 251 lbs and his brother Jey standing at 6'2" weighing 228 lbs coming from San Francisco, California... It's The Usos!"

I knew my girl could do it!


	25. You've Got My Hands Tied

My work cell vibrates against my hip as I walk through the backstage area of tonight's show. I'm not wearing anything super appealing or anything. I'm actually in just a tee shirt and sweatpants. The shirt is representing my main bitch Nikki Bella. She gave me a red 'fearless' fitted tee and I cut the top of it a bit to reveal just a little cleavage. My sweats were hanging loosely off my hips. My slight 'v' and toned abs slightly on display. My phone vibrates again. Better see who's texting me.

JJ Sec: ready to give up yet? ;) - Jamie

Oh for the fucking love of God! These two midget dweebs have been incessantly bothering me for weeks! They wanna fuck. I mean, I can't blame them, that is technically what I'm here for and my body IS banging, but damn! I've already said no like a million times! They probably wouldn't even know what to do with a full grown woman like myself. I laugh to myself as the thought goes through my head and I start to text back.

Me: Jamie, if I've told you once, I've told you BOTH a million fucking times! The answer is no! Now stop fucking harassing me!

JJ Sec: Oh, baby girl, this is FAR from over. You WILL succumb to us. And we will do you better than ANYONE has ever done it before. Mark my fucking words!

I turn my phone off as I laugh out loud. They try so hard to be intimidating. It's actually pretty cute.

"What's so funny?" Nikki matches my smile with one of her own.

"Poor little Jamie Noble just threatened me. I'm sooooooo scared. Not! He should go suck Joey's dick if he's that desperate. Damn." We both laugh loudly at that.

"Girl, just fuck em. Call it a pity fuck, or call it whatever you like, but you and I both know that if they go to Trip, this could all be over for you."

She steps right into my personal bubble and her stare immediately becomes lustful; she's got serious bedroom eyes. Her fingertips slide from my throat down the front of my shirt, gently grazing over the flesh she finds there before wrapping those long thin fingers in the fabric and using it to pull me against her; abs on abs. My breath falters slightly.

"And I wouldn't want that. I would miss you too damn much. And I KNOW there's not a chance in Hell that you want to lose this job. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She's speaking low and menacing in my left ear.

I can't help but whimper as I try to speak. "Y-yes, ma'am. C-c-crystal clear."

She lets my shirt go and catches me by the hips as I stumble. She laughs.

"Good! Now get that sexy ass out there and show them what a REAL woman wants!" She smacks my ass as I walk past her.

My mind already made, I head out of the arena up the block to the hotel. I wanna get this over with. I call Jamie back as I swing open the front door at the hotel.

"Alright. I wanna keep my fucking job. Now where are you two midget bastards?" I growl into the phone.

"Room 265. Can't wait, sweetness." I can hear the damn smirk in his tone.

I hang up without even a small response to that as I jam my thumb against the 'up' button on the elevator. My right foot tapping impatiently against the carpeted lobby floor. Not soon enough, the door opens and I step in; hitting the '2' button so hard I think I broke it...or my thumb. I'm not sure but I don't care. I hate to have The Authority hanging over my head. This fucking blows!

As soon as the elevator opens to the second floor, I'm walking up and down the hall to find this stupid room number. As soon as I'm standing outside it, fist poised to knock, I hear a LOUD moan from inside. Followed by Joey's voice.

"Swallow it, Jamie! You fucking started this shit now fucking take it! Yeah that's it, my little bitch boy! Take all my cum!"

My face is bloodshot trying to hold in my laughter as Joey keeps talking like that to Jamie. I can hear him gagging on what I assume to be Joey's cock. Oh god! This is comedy gold! Finally, the room goes silent. So I knock. Jamie answers the door, opposite hand still wiping his mouth.

"So you did show? Perfect!" His voice is raspy and raw. Damn, Joey did a number on the poor guy!

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now how about we get this over with. I need a hot bath." I strip naked as I speak. Both of their jaws drop at the sight of my toned body. I have to make myself hold my smirk in.

"What? You've never seen a hot girl naked before? Oh, that's right. You're butt buddies so no you probably haven't. Well, these are my tits. I have really sensitive nipples so you could always start there."

Neither one speaks so I continue taunting them. Teasing their intelligence. God this is so much fun!

"Now this. This is what's called a pussy, or a vagina. This is basically the hub for all things sexual with a woman. You need to know your way around one if you ever wanna even think about pleasing a female. See this? (I pull my pussy lips open. Exposing my slight wetness and puffy clit.) This is the clit. I call it my cum button because I cum super easy if you treat it right.

"And last but not least, this is an ass." I shake it a bit before spanking myself; knowing they're still watching my every move. "A lot of women love ass play. Squeezing, spanking, biting, the whole bit. Don't be afraid of the ass."

Finally I bend over just slightly and spread my supple ass cheeks apart. "And see this little pucker right here? That's the hole. Tongues, fingers, and even your tiny, putrid little boy cocks should fit inside there."

I press my index finger down on the hole, feeling it flutter and try to pull my finger inside it and I moan. Loud. I turn back to face them and they both have a hand down their pants. I can hear them pulling on themselves. I don't wanna admit it, but it's kinda hot.

"Now, who wants to start and where?" I'm still playing with my tight ass hole while I wait.

Wordlessly, Jamie gets up off the bed and drops to his knees in front of me. Joey follows suit, only dropping to his own knees behind me. At the exact same moment, their tongues begin assaulting their respective parts of my body. Jamie on my pussy, and Joey expertly licking and sucking on my puckering ass hole. I hold their heads against me as I'm intensely thrown into a sexual heaven. Joey grabs my ass cheeks and spreads them as far as he can, pushing his face deeper and forcing his tongue to breech my tight entrance. Jamie grabs me by the fronts of my thighs to help me stay upright as my entire body trembles. This is better than I was expecting.

They both eat me out for what feels like hours. My lower body soaked with sweat and burning like fire from their slight stubble assaulting my most private regions. Then, they each grab one of my hands as they lead me to the bed. I scramble to lay on it on my back.

Jamie lifts me up slightly and slides underneath me on his back. We're now laying back to chest with me on top of him. Then, as Joey pushes his tip into my now soaking wet pussy, I feel the bulbous tip of Jamie's fat length press against my ass hole and as Joey yells 'Go!' my breath hitches and my mouth drops. Their pace immediately brutal. Giving me no time at all to get used to the stretch. Both of them fucking me in tandem.

My body trembles with all the sensation. I've got one hand assaulting my nipples and the other rubs fast, harsh circles on my throbbing clit. Then, Jamie pulls my hair, activating my one true weakness and I moan out like a damn porn star.

Sure enough, little bitch boy Jamie cums too soon and fills my ass hole to the brim. I roll up on my side as he slides out from under me, so as not to lose his jizz as he searches my bag for my butt plug.

While he looks, I cling to Joey. My arms and legs holding him against me like a clingy koala bear. Moans and expletives pour from my lips. I've lost all control over every one of my faculties. I don't even know where I am anymore. Until I feel the stretch and then the pop and release of my biggest butt plug entering me.

That seems to center me enough to regain use of my body and as I ride Joey harder from our side laying positions, Jamie rubs his still sensitive cock head up and down my crack and I grab onto it. Stroking him off against my body nice and slow.

Then, we all cum in succession. One right after the other. First I flood Joey's fat dick in my secretions. Then, Jamie sprays against my ass cheeks, his head falling forward to my shoulder in exhaustion. He's the only one to cum twice. Then, Joey pulls out just in time to release all over my lower abdomen and my mound. My pussy spasms as he pulls out. I almost fall asleep. I'm sooooo spent. But I must clean up and dress first. So, I ask to use their restroom.

Just as I'm putting the last of my clothes on and about to open the door to leave, I turn back toward them.

"Harass me again, and I'll tell Boss Man that you two are fucking. You got it?" They nod in shock. I walk out with a smirk on my face.

As I head back to the arena, I text Nikki.

"Nikki fucking Bella, where the fuck are you?" Is my message.

"My locker room, whore." Is the response.

As soon as I reach her door, I bang on it incessantly. When she opens it, she laughs outright at the disgusted look on my face.

"Girl, can I please hit the showers? I have Jamie and Joey jizz all over me." My body shivers in pure disgust as I speak.

"Sure babe." She pulls me inside her locker room toward the shower.

Thinking she's gone, I strip (including taking out the plug) and step in. Paying attention to nothing else besides getting the dirt of what I just did off of me. I can't believe I stooped that low. As I turn the water on and turn around, I feel her watching before I see those bedroom eyes scanning my body. Redness blotching my skin; a mixture of my tumble in the sheets earlier and the scalding water I use in the shower.

"Here. Let me help you." She keeps her eyes on me as she strips and steps in with me.

Slowly so she doesn't startle me, she reaches for the wash rag I soaped up and drags it up each side of my throat and over my shoulders and down my arms. Then, she grazes my breasts with it and I shiver despite the warmth of the water. My nipples harden instantly when she washes over them.

Down my abs she goes. I'm frozen. I can't do anything but watch her wash my body. Then, she spreads my pussy open and scrubs and rinses me good. She goes down my legs and back up to my ass. Again spreading it and cleaning the hole thoroughly. Then she scrubs my back.

I'm brought out of my frozen state of mind as the scalding hot water rinses the suds from my body. I moan unabashedly as she rinses me off and pours my shampoo in her hand. Her nails dig against my scalp as she scrubs my hair clean. God it feels so good. As a reflex, my hand searches out my pussy. Immediately rubbing myself off wanting to cum.

The sexual tension every time I'm near her is INSANE! Sure enough, within seconds my body is convulsing with the force of my orgasm. My middle and ring finger stuck inside my clenching convulsing pussy. They're being held there throughout the entire experience. When I try to pull them out, I end up squirting in the bottom of the shower; screaming with it.

I must've blacked out. I wake up sprawled out in the floor of the shower with Nikki's bare body straddling mine. Her right thumb is stroking my bottom lip. Her mouth sucking against the skin on my throat.

My disoriented moan pulls her off my throat and I can feel her eyes searching my face but I still can't focus on her just yet.

"Yay! You came back to me!" She's no longer the wild and sexy seductress she was a mere 10 minutes ago. She's back to regular old Nikki.

Without asking, she picks me up and takes me out of the showers and sets me down on the bench in her locker room. Then she dresses me and walks me back out of the arena and up the block to the hotel. Once in the hotel, she takes me up to my room and lays me down in my bed. I'm asleep before she even leaves my room. God she's good!


	26. Foxxy Gets Feisty

***So, I put my own spin on this one! I hope you guys like it!

"God Paige! You're so fucking needy! Why don't you extract yourself from my fucking vagina and go find some other friends?!"

Two weeks. Two weeks ago the girl I thought was my best friend had screamed this at me backstage at SummerSlam. Two weeks ago, I watched Nikki and Brie mock me while I stood there dumbfounded and trying my damnedest not to cry or make a scene. What the hell was Foxxy's problem? I knew what it was. The Bella Twins. They fucked up the only true friendship I had here in the WWE. I'd been going to see May to actually talk about this. She could see that sex was the last thing on my mind. For now.

I'm sitting in catering watching the monitor when I see Foxxy. I bite my tongue as she strolls past me like nothing's wrong. That's it. Time to speak my mind.

"Alicia, tell me what the fuck I did! I'm so tired of this. Tired of walking on fucking eggshells around someone who used to be my god damned best friend! Huh? What did I do?" I was fuming.

She stood and met me toe-to-toe. Our foreheads almost touching. Our bodies leaning into one another as the shouting and insults continued. Everyone else just staring in disbelief. Finally, she seems calm. I'm still huffing, out of breath and angry. She speaks.

"Paige, I fucking told you what it was two weeks ago. You are too far up my vagina and you have no other real friends. Don't be fucking angry with me because I can make friends and you can't."

Before I can even register my actions, I lunge at her. The feel of her hair wrapped around my hand doing something it shouldn't to my lower abdomen. Holy shit. It doesn't matter anyway. I can't do anything else because there's an arm wrapped around my waist and I'm lifted off the ground when Foxxy's hair slips from my fingertips and I immediately calm down. What is going on with me?!

I can't even think of anything but the feeling I felt when I pulled Foxxy's hair. It was soft and smooth and felt so perfect in my hands. I shouldn't feel this way! But I do. Wait, why am I in May's office? Oh yeah, Foxxy and I were taken by the arms and dragged here.

I watched as May shut and locked her door. She seems too calm for what she just witnessed. She's wearing what looks like a business woman's outfit from a fucking porno. You know the one? The white button up blouse with the flattened collar and the first 3 buttons undone and the high waisted black pencil skirt that hugs her in ALL the right places? Yep. That's the one. Anyway, she's just staring at Foxxy and I. Finally she speaks.

"So, what do you ladies have to say for yourself?" She's tapping her pen impatiently against her desk.

"She started it." I say like a fucking child, pulling my knees up into the chair I'm sitting in and crossing my arms over my chest; refusing to look at either May or Alicia.

"Really, Paige?" May does not look impressed.

"Yes really!" My English accent more prevalent now than ever. Two weeks ago. I simply asked why she had been angry with me. To try and fix things. That's when she screamed at me to 'extract myself from her vagina' and I tried to get over it. But I just miss my best friend and tonight I decided to confront it. Well, you saw how that ended." I trailed off.

"Alicia?" May turned to her and I saw her tense up.

"What she said. I just needed a little breathing room. It may have come out wrong but damn we were always together and I just needed to try and make some new friends." Wow. She actually sounded remorseful.

I finally turn to face her. "But, the Bella's of ALL the Divas? You know they hate me! It was like you were intentionally aligning yourself with the 2 people that would piss me off the most!"

"And I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just frustrated and you know my mouth runs ahead of my brain when I get angry. Friends?" She puts her hand out for me to shake.

As I grab her hand, I pull her against me. We're both in ring gear so our bare midriffs connect. My pussy pulses as I wrap my free arm around her so she can't get away.

"I love you Foxxy." I purr in her ear.

My nails lightly grazing across her back as I look her in the eyes. We're both breathing like we just wrestled a 30 minute match. I keep my eyes locked on hers as I slowly but confidently close the gap between us; teasingly bumping her bottom lip with my own before claiming her mouth.

She was hesitant but as I grabbed her left ass cheek in my hand and squeezed, she moaned against my kiss and that was it. I knew I had her. She began to kiss me back and I couldn't help it. Once I was completely out of breath, I pulled away and immediately immersed my left hand in her hair and pulled hard. She moaned like she was gagging for it as I dug my teeth against the soft skin at the column of her throat.

Then, she did something I NEVER expected from her. She pushed her left leg in between my own; rubbing it against my rapidly wetting folds.

Then, I heard a sound that I knew didn't come from either of us. It was May. It was definitely the sound of a wet pussy being rubbed or penetrated. I glanced at her as I went to work on Foxxy's top, pulling it off and catching the visual of her tits bouncing in my peripheral as I continued to stare at May.

I couldn't believe my luck! I had one sexy girl literally in the fucking palm of my hand and another getting herself off watching me with the aforementioned girl. Holy shit. May looked sooooooo good though. She was standing now, and her right hand was splayed palm down on her desk. Her upper body hunched forward with her head looking down like she had been punched in the gut but her breathing and the little 'oh oh oh's she was letting out telling a different story. And her left hand, well it was nowhere to be seen; telling me everything I needed to know.

As I stood dumbfounded watching May pleasing herself, I felt Foxxy wrap her arms around my waist and she licked from the base of my neck all the way to my ear lobe, pulling it between her teeth before speaking directly into said ear. I'm surprised I wasn't leaving a puddle of arousal on the floor beneath me the way these girls had me feeling.

"I think May needs a little help. Don't you babe?" Her voice is husky with arousal.

I lace my fingers between hers on my hips and pull them off me before dragging her over to May who was screaming through her first release.

As Foxxy places herself on May's desk and works her ring bottoms off, I go behind May; pushing my left hand down her skirt where her left hand is still trying to pleasure herself. I slowly pull her hand free from within herself and feed her release covered fingers to Foxxy one by one.

I then push both of my hands up May's shirt and grab her breasts, digging my nails in as I squeeze them. At this I hear Foxxy moan and realize she's now the one getting off. I'm slightly jealous as I have yet to have that pivotal primal release I desperately fucking need.

"May may, why don't you help Foxxy out? Don't you wanna taste that gorgeous pussy? I know you do." I tease her.

As soon as she nods, I push her to her knees with one hand and use the other to push her face first into Foxxy's soaking wet center; keeping my hand there so she can't escape the pleasure of it. Making them both go crazy with all the sensations. They look so good together.

"Now, Foxxy. Cum for May. Show her what she does to you when she eats your pussy so good. Give it to her babe. She wants it."

Foxxy immediately starts to tremble and I can hear May swallowing so I know Foxxy came. It's such a beautiful sight. Her head thrown back, her nails digging into the tops of her thighs so as not to force May too hard, her chest heaving with every ragged breath, and her legs; straight out and stiff, but convulsing.

Once she finishes, I release May, immediately pulling her up to stand and spinning her to face me. With no second thought, I force May's lips apart with my own and force my tongue inside her mouth; tasting the most intimate part of my best friend on her tongue.

While I'm kissing May, I feel my ring bottoms come down. And my top comes up. I soon realize they were two different sets of hands. As May goes to town on my tits, licking, sucking, biting, even scratching and pulling, I look down to see Foxxy sat on the floor and her head jammed between my legs. And oh buddy she is NOT being shy.

This bitch is taking me to a WHOLE new place. It's like she's a pro at pussy eating! Damn! I cum way too quick and way too hard, but I can't find it in myself to be embarrassed. I'm glowing with my orgasm given to me by the girl I trust with my life.

Soon, all of us are fully dressed again and Foxxy and I thank May and give her goodbye pecks on the lips. Then, me and my best friend walk out of her office with our arms around each other's waist and our hands resting possessively on each other's ass.

"Oh and Paige, you NEVER have to extract yourself from my vagina... I have no idea what I was even thinking!" We both laugh and I know everything is okay again.


	27. The Champ Is Here In My Office?

So, I'm in the office today. Catching up on the very last bit of paperwork for the week. My clientele has actually slowed down progressively over the last week or so, so there isn't a ton of paperwork. I'm somewhere in the middle of stressed and depressed though. Why? Because if my clients don't ask for my "services" then I don't have sex. Period. My sex life has strictly become what I get here at work.

Just as that thought crosses my mind, I push my black boot cut slacks to the floor; rolling my office chair as close as I can under my desk so it's not obvious. God, I'm hornier than I thought! My aroma fills the enclosed space of my tiny office. As I breathe it in, I trace my index finger around my labia; twitching every time it pulses and grows wetter and puffier.

Then, I shove 3 fingers in as deep as I can and my body hunches forward. I place my head down on my desk and I let the pleasure take me. I don't even care that anyone could be walking by my door and hear me. It's Royal Rumble night. The place is PACKED! My body and mind seem to forget that though, as I bring myself to a climax. It didn't take long because I was already gagging for it.

When the orgasm rolls over me, I slap my free right hand down on my desk and my back arches. My legs tremble so hard it feels like the chair I'm sitting in and the ground beneath me will give way. My pussy clenches against the hand inside me, simultaneously pulling my fingers inside me and pushing them out. The final straw? A loud, primal, scream that comes from deep in my belly and up my throat. That was one of the best orgasms I'd had in a LONG time!

As I finally come down from it, I softly circle my labia again; this time using the same 3 fingers already soaked in my arousal. The aftershocks seize my body repeatedly for a few minutes until I finally wrench my hand away from my pussy and clean them off with my own tongue. Damn I taste good! Then, my work cell goes off. Ugh, total mood killer!

JC: May, are you at the venue yet?

Me: Yeah, I'm here. You can come to my office if you'd like. (I'm in the middle of cleaning up and pulling my pants back on as I type; hoping no one barges in)

JC: Uhhh, actually... Can you come to my locker room?

Me: Oh, I see. The walk of shame to the therapist's office a little too much of a blow to your 'posterboy' ego? Lol ;)

JC: Fine. I'm on my way.

Luckily, I just finished spraying the room with air freshener when John walks into my office. Yes, you read that right. The LAST person I EVER expected to become a client of mine is standing in front of me. John Cena. And he actually looks slightly stressed...or something. I've never seen him as anything but the 'nothing's wrong; I've got it under control' superman type. I'm not sure how to read him.

As soon as I stop pre-assessing him, I realize he's just standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets and the door agape. I shake my head a bit to re-focus myself.

"Alright John, if you'd please shut and lock the door and then take a seat in this chair here." I say as I motion to the chair on the other side of my desk.

I can tell he's terrified at the prospect of even just being in my office in the way he shuffles his feet to the door, and very gently pushes it shut before locking it. He takes a deep sighing breath before he turns back towards me and moves to sit in the chair I'd indicated before.

Once he does, he takes his hat off; laying it on the floor beside him, and folds his hands in his lap. He's looking everywhere but at me. This may be harder than I had originally expected. I take a second to just admire how his biceps and shoulders tense with his nerves. Fuck he looks like he could manhandle me if he wanted to. I prayed I would be able to get him to that place. I would LOVE to see him exert that power on me! I close my eyes and take a steadying breath of my own. Then, I focus on my new client.

"What is it, John? Come on, you can tell me anything. Nothing said with me is ever repeated to anyone unless someone is in danger of hurting themselves or someone else. Besides that, anything else stays between us. I won't tell a soul."

I'm staring at his profile, trying to implore him to look at me. He won't budge though. Damn it! I can't make this work if he won't look at me.

"I'm just overwhelmed I guess." Well, he didn't look at me as he spoke, but it's a start. I hope.

"With what? Anything specific?"

I'm putting a LOT more of my therapy technique in this case than I ever have with any other client. Most are ready to talk to me just so they can have a romp in the sack for their trouble. Which I don't mind, by the way. I actually prefer it.

The sex is by far the most satisfying and rewarding part of my job. But, this part is nice too. Figuring out the base of the problem. Making them face it head on. Often times facing it while we fuck. I've noticed that if I bring things they've said or their worries into the sexual part of the session, I can often get them to delve deeper into it. It becomes part of the passion and the foreplay.

"It's just a culmination of the last almost 15 years. I've had this entire fucking company in my hands since I started. I basically run shit. Except for the authority of course, but you know what I mean. I want new merch? You bet your ass it's on sale within a week. I want a certain match? I get it. Any title shots? I just have to say the word. And that's all fine and fuckin' dandy, but not when I have to perform to that level any given amount of time on any given day. I'm in that ring twice, 3 times, Hell 10 times as much as any other superstar on the roster. And then there's media. It's just like even though I love the position I'm in, I hate it too. They want me to do everything. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm only human and I'm only one person, May. I just don't know if I can carry this entire company much longer." He takes a deep breath at the end of his speech. I can tell it took a lot out of him to finally say it.

"This is good, John. I'm glad you came to me. I can definitely understand why you feel that way. It's gotta be tiring and a bit maddening to play the John Cena: Face of the WWE 24/7 and not be able to be the John you are a lot of the time. I've seen you go through it. They expect you to always be sooooo unrealistically happy and Superman-ish all the time. It's unfathomable how much of yourself you've given and continue to give to this company. It's actually a bit disheartening to watch." I reach for his hands that had recently moved to the desk separating us. I take them in my own as he finally looks at me.

"I want you to know you never have to be that guy with me. This is not what these sessions are meant for. I'm here to be used at your disposal. Seriously, John. I'm here to help you in the best way you can think of. You wanna talk my ear off and bitch and vent? I won't say a word. You wanna control me in a sexual situation? Do it. You want to try different things to find what works? We'll go there. But first, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

I lean forward a bit, searching his eyes and inadvertently letting my cleavage spill out of the form fitting navy blue v-cut top I was wearing. For what exactly, I'm not sure. I'm just searching for any kind of emotion. Any insight to what he could be thinking. I guess this would be a bad time to mention that the tension in the room, although not sexual in the least, has my nipples hardening against my bra and top and my pussy pulses against the soft almost silk material of my dress pants almost every second he doesn't speak. I'd forgone underwear this morning. I'm now thinking that was a bad idea. It doesn't look like I'm gonna get any action today. The show starts in just over 2 hrs. Everyone is preoccupied.

"Yes" It was a single syllable, and I almost missed it. But he said it. He was going to trust me. Now I just had to figure out the best way to go about getting what I want while making him feel better. That's gonna be the tricky part.

"Where would you like to start, John? You still wanna talk or...?" I trail off not knowing how to phrase 'or do you wanna fuck me over my desk instead?' That one probably wouldn't go over well.

Finally, he looks at me. There's a fire in his eyes I immediately recognize. But, he hasn't said the word. I need him to say it before I make any sudden moves.

"No May. I think I'm done talking." It's then I realize he's risen from the seat and is walking around my desk towards me. Oh God, my slacks are definitely soaking through now.

"As you know, the Royal Rumble is in just a couple hours. I need to let off some steam if I'm going to be successful tonight. Am I right?"

As I nod my agreement, he towers over me and places his hands on the arm rests of my chair; putting his mouth directly against my ear. His shallow breaths are hot against my skin.

"Show me, John. Show me how to help you. Show me what to do." My words stutter out as my bottom lip trembles. I'm not fearful of him in any way. I'm aroused beyond comprehension.

He forcefully places his left hand on the back of my head and squeezes my hair. My head jerking back with the force; exposing the milky white, unblemished skin of the column of my throat to his lustful, fiery gaze. He lets his tongue trail from behind my ear all the way down the left side of my neck to my left breast. Then, he takes a big bite of the cleavage he finds there; sucking a small bruise before fixating on the opposite breast.

Then, he slams his lips against mine; Immediately setting a hungry, passionate pace to our kiss. Okay, this I can handle. This I'm good at.

He pulls me up so I'm standing flush against him and then he uses my hip to spin me around. He presses me against my desk using my shoulders as he uses his other hand to slide my slacks off. I wince as the sharp, biting, sting rains down on my right ass cheek.

"No underwear? Someone's a naughty girl. Aren't you, May? Aren't you a naughty girl?"

I can't help but nod my head and whimper. His strong, callous fingers come in contact with my dripping lower lips and my hips seem to gain a mind of their own. Before I know it, I'm bucking wildly against the sensation on my pussy. It's so little, but it's enough to set my slutty side into motion.

"Oh May May May, I haven't even come remotely close to starting with you yet, love."

This time he smacks my ass with his arousal soaked hand; the bite even more prominent, jerking my body forward and making my overheated mound come in contact with the surprising cold of the wooden desk. I can't help the shiver that racks my entire body. My God, he's barely touched me and I'm already gagging for him. See what depriving yourself of sex will do to your brain?! Ugh!

All of a sudden, I feel a cold whoosh of air in my lower regions as my pussy lips are spread as far open as they can be, and I feel the wet muscle of his tongue on me. Slow at first, but then he growls against me and his tongue takes off in a pattern of tight and fast circles and strokes. With his free hand, he's thumbing at my clit; pressing on it, running his nail across it and around it, flicking at it, etc. Its all a bit too much. The moans pouring from my lips. I hear him talking below me but I can't focus on it. All I can feel is his ministrations on my pussy. Then he stops and smacks it; hard. The echoing, wet sound bringing me back to him.

"I-I'm sorry, John. Wh-what did you s-say?" I'll do anything to get him back between my legs. Yes, I'm aware how desperate I sound. But that's the thing, I AM fucking desperate!

"I said" he growls at me "you like what I'm doing don't you you little slut!" God, he's so hot when he talks like that!

"Oh yes John! I fucking love it! Please give me more! I'll be good I promise! God John, please!"

I try humping the desk, but it doesn't do much. He stops me anyway. Holding my hips in his hands, his grip extremely tight as he resumes his work on my center. Soon, I'm screaming through my release as I feel him literally sucking it out of me.

He gives me no time to breathe as he shoves himself inside me, pulling my upper body so I'm standing straight again; my body flushed against him. He puts one arm around my neck, constricting my airway but not completely shutting it down. Just enough to heighten the sensation of his fat cock inside me and his free hand finding its way back down between my legs and rubbing my clit again.

"Take your shirt off, May." It's a simple command but with him inside and wrapped around me, it takes me a second to actually respond.

Once I do and my shirt is tossed to the floor, he unsnaps my bra with one hand and it slides to the floor at my feet. Now, both of his strong, rough hands are squeezing my full, rounded tits. Playing with and pinching my sensitive nipples. I can't hold my head up any more and it falls back on his shoulder. My breasts rising and falling and my abs clenching as I try to restore some semblance of normal breathing from the ragged, punching breaths that are being expelled from my lungs. It feels like forever that he fucks me against my desk.

Finally, he's about to cum. He rips his length out from inside me and shoves me to my knees in front of him; giving me absolutely no time to even open my mouth before he shoots his load all over my face and chest. I can feel it dripping off my chin and running down my abs from the massive amount on my tits. Holy fuck!

Then, he sits stark naked in my office chair and just stares at me eating his cum off my body before he speaks again.

"Lay on your back. All 4 fingers inside your desperate pussy. I'm gonna sit right here and watch you get yourself off for me. You understand?" He starts jerking his already hard again cock while he speaks.

"Yes John. I-i understand." I look into his eyes while I speak and my hand enters my still tight pussy.

"Don't watch me. Lose yourself, May. Give in to the pleasure. Close your eyes. Smell the aroma of what our joined bodies just took part in. Feel the wet sensitivity of your core. Listen to my sex soaked voice. Just feel, May. Don't watch, just feel it."

With his little pep talk and my closed eyes, my back arches almost too far, and my hand goes faster than I've ever felt it go before. It's so much more arousing knowing he's watching me. I can hear the wet jerk of his hand on himself, too. He's matching my speed. I know I'm gonna blow soon. The chill of the air plus the warmth of my arousal doing a number on my senses. I could stay like this forever. As long as I have an audience, I can do this for hours. It's intoxicating. I'm literally drunk off the sensations.

Then, as my breathing gets heavier and my moans start to crescendo, I feel his mouth on my pussy as his cock is slammed down my throat. At the same time as I'm squirting my release into his waiting mouth, his release is poured down my throat. He moans against me as I clench my throat when I swallow it. He's so big that some of it drips out of the corners of my mouth. I wait until he pulls out to wipe it up.

I hadn't even noticed he hadn't swallowed my release until he hovers over me face-to-face and opens his mouth. As I open mine to show him what I have left of his, some of my release drips from his bottom lip straight onto my tongue and then we both swallow. Wow, I never knew John had such a kinky side!

As soon as we're both cleaned off and dressed again, he turns to face me. He's nervous again. I approach him slowly, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his left cheek.

"What is it, John? Talk to me." I watch his eyes until he finally looks back at me and smiles.

"Nothing. Just...thank you. So much. I really needed that. Now I can definitely see why Vince hired you. You're not just a pretty face and a banging body. Although, 2 very attractive qualities. But you genuinely care. I like that."

I giggle, relieved, as I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "I do what I can."

I let him out of my grasp and he laughs the first genuine laugh I've heard out of him in weeks as he walks toward the door and unlocks it, turning back and flashing me his mega-watt grin as he opens the door and walks out. I have no doubt in my mind that he will definitely be okay to do his job now.


	28. A Little Dose of Short Man Syndrome

I pull into tonight's venue in my sporty little candy blue Cobalt with black leather interior. I've gone for the slutty teacher look today. Hair done up neatly in a bun, light neutral make up on, a white see through button up blouse (top 3 buttons undone to show my ample cleavage), black cardigan on over it, red and black plaid mini skirt that shows the bottom of my ass, white knee high socks, and a modest pair of heels. Oh and I put my glasses on today instead of putting in my contacts. I'm on a mission to get some. It's only been less than 48 hrs since mine and Cena's 'session', but I have a weeks worth of sexual escapades to make up for and my hand and battery operated boyfriend can only handle so much use.

Anyway, I pull in my designated parking space with a mostly clear head. Oh, who am I kidding? Knowing I'm about to walk into an enclosed building that's like 80% testosterone has my blood boiling and my body instinctively wanting to push my hand down my skirt again. But I force myself to pull my head up, plaster on a smile and stride confidently toward the door.

Just as I pull the entrance door open with my left hand, my work phone beeps with a text message. As soon as I'm inside, I check it. It's from Boss Man aka HHH. Ugh here we go. I can't even put my purse down before I'm being summoned.

'May, when you get here, will you go check on Bryan? I'm getting reports of him getting close to losing his temper again.' Coming from boss man, that's not a suggestion. That's an order.

'Sure thing, boss. I just walked in so let me put my purse and binder down and I'll head right there.' I send back as I walk down the hall to where my office for the night will be.

'Thanks, May. Report back to me once you've got everything settled.'

'10-4. You got it.'

I hear the telltale sign of something being hit or kicked as I approach the closed door of Bryan's private locker room. The way the door is shaking, I would bet that it's taking the brunt of his angered blows. Here goes nothing.

Standing outside his door, I listen for a minute. I hear him mumbling something, but it takes a second to understand exactly what he's saying.

"Stupid talent relations. Tell me I'm not main event status cause I'm too average. I'm not short. I can wrestle with the fucking best of them. Fucking talent relations dumbfucks." I decide it's time to knock and try to fix this problem before he breaks something or gets in any major trouble.

"Bryan? Bryan, it's May. Can I come in? Please?" I let him know it's me while I knock.

Soon, the door opens and he steps aside without a word as I enter. Just as quick as it was opened, the door is shut and locked again.

I sit on the only bench in the room and watch him for a second. He's pacing. It took me a second to notice, but he's just in his ring speedo. No shirt or anything. He looks so good. The anger on his face only making him look that much hotter. Damn, I really have become insatiable. Fuck. I cross my right leg over my left trying to disguise my slowly forming damp spot on the front of my white lace thong under my skirt. But the pressure only makes it worse.

"Bryan, sit with me. Let's talk." I have got to stop focusing on the feeling between my thighs and do my job.

Finally, he literally drops next to me on the bench. Shit, he's pissed. This may not be as easy as I hoped. I place my open palm on his knee as I look up at him. He just stares at where my hand is.

"Come on. What's wrong?" I'm not trying to let him know I was listening outside for a while before I actually had the balls to knock.

"Everything! I'm so tired of the phrase 'short man syndrome! I don't have a fucking syndrome! Not everyone can be as fucking tall as Big Show or as fucking ripped as HHH! It's not my fault they can't look past my height and realize that I bust my ass for this company just like anyone else! I'm just sooooooo done with it!"

Something inside me tells me it's best to just jump in to this one. If he talks anymore he will definitely explode. My job is to stop that from happening, not egg him on, so I drop to my knees in front of him and slowly stroke his growing bulge as I reply to him.

"Shhhh, Bryan. It's alright. Yeah, that's it, just breathe. I'm here now. Use me. Direct that energy into something else for me, Bryan. Can you do that?" My voice has dropped to a sex-dripping, husky, throaty octave. But at least I've got his attention now. There's a tiny spot of pre-cum already forming on his speedo under my hand.

His hands flex on his thighs, he's trying so hard not to touch me. His breathing now comes out in forced, staccato, punches. He's quickly losing his battle with his self control. His gaze has not left my tits since I slid down here. I've almost got him where I want him. Where I need him to go.

I sit up a little higher, and grab his left hand. I place it inside my shirt on my breast. "Touch me, Bryan. It's okay babe. You're allowed to touch. Nothing leaves this room." He's not looking at me, but I stroke his face as I speak.

He squeezes my breast and I moan for him. He needs to see that I like when he touches me. He's not the type to touch without 100% full consent. Normally, I wouldn't mind that, but right now, I need him to expel his anger and he can't do that if he thinks I'm going to object. I have to give myself to him more eagerly than usual. I nuzzle my cheek against the coarseness of his beard and speak lowly into his ear.

"Yes Bryan. Do you like that? Hmm? Do you like the feel of my heavy breast in your hand? I know I like it. It feels so good." He nods. Damn it this is hard!

Still at his ear I continue. "Come on baby. Let it out. Take me. Throw me around like a rag doll. I know you can do it. You're so strong, and sexy. I know you can overpower me in a heartbeat. Come on Bryan. Do it."

With that, he pulls me up by my arms and then picks me up and carries me across the room to the nearest wall. God he really is strong! I lock my legs around his waist as my back hits the cement wall. My breath hitches and I finally feel Bryan's eyes on me. Well, my cleavage rather but soon he does look at my face. He grabs the front of my shirt and I think he's going to pull me against him and kiss me or something. Boy I was soooooo wrong! He rips my shirt open. Buttons fly EVERYWHERE, but I couldn't care less about that. As soon as my shirt is open, he pulls the cups of my bra down and goes to town on my tits. My arms drop from his neck to my sides, scratching against the cement behind me. My head rolls to the side and my hips start bucking against his bulge. He's an expert with my tits. He grabs them and sucks on them hard and fast. Then he starts biting and sucking on the flesh around my nipple, leaving little bruises and red marks in his path.

Soon, he starts to work on my neck. Not leaving anything visible but doing enough to have me moaning and writhing in his hold. His beard adding a painful pleasure on my skin, but it's addictive. I never want him to stop. He pulls away just as I feel my wetness sliding down my thighs. I whimper and he laughs. He lets me down from the wall and tells me to strip as he removes his speedo. Oh God this is gonna be good.

Then, keeping our eyes locked, he goes to his knees. I know where he's headed and I feel the arousal heightening in my belly. My breath is haggard already. Once in position, he stops. Close enough to me that I feel his breath on me, but not close enough for him to touch me. My hips start up again. I need to feel him below me. I need to feel his tongue against my most private place. I need the ecstasy that he can bring me.

"God Bryan! Please! Oh fuck!" I'm rambling but I don't care. I can't even fucking think straight right now. My body feels like electricity. Every little thing bound to make me explode.

"Please what?" Now he speaks directly against me. I feel the drag of his beard on my inner thighs. It's literally taking everything I have not to cum right now and ruin this whole moment.

I stare down at him, eyes wide. Fucking bastard! Teasing me when he knows I'm about to blow. Ugh!

"Fuck Bryan! You fucking know 'please what'! Eat my fucking pussy you bastard!" I grab his hair trying to pull him just that 1/4 inch closer. I want him as close to my core as possible. But he resists and makes one last remark.

"Well, that's all you had to say, love" and that was it. He eats me like he's on death row and he's just received his last meal. Damn he's good with his tongue.

I still pull on his hair and close my legs around his head. His mouth and tongue are everywhere! Licking, sucking, fucking inside me. Anything and everything he can think of, he does. I center myself by focusing on the scratch of his beard between my legs. My hips ride his face faster and faster the closer I get to a mind blowing orgasm. The sticky suction of my ass against the wall is the only evidence that I'm sweating. I feel nothing but fuzziness in my head and him on my pussy. Nothing else matters now.

Before I know it, I'm thrown over the edge into body numbing orgasmic bliss, and then I feel his mouth against my neck again before I feel the tender stretch of his cock in my opening.

Aftershocks of the mind blowing orgasm I just received wrack my body for a good 2 minutes while he fucks me relentlessly. I suddenly remember what problem brought me here and I know exactly how to push him over the edge. If only I can make my mouth and brain connect again so I remember how to speak.

"Fuck Bryan!" There we go! "Oh yes baby! So good! So strong! Never average! Never ever the inferior one! Shit, fuck my pussy baby. Yes Bryan so good! Mmmmm know how to please a woman! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder baby! Give it to me! Give me everything you got, hot stuff! Mmmm yeah that's it!"

I keep going. My head and back repeatedly hitting the wall behind me but I don't care. My body is numb and all I can feel is how wide his thick cock is spreading me and how deep he's spearing into me.

"Fuck baby! Are you an ass man? Hmm? Do you want my ass too, Bryan?" I feel him nod against my neck. Well, damn. He's too aroused to even form a sentence. That's hot.

Anyway, he doesn't even pull out of me before he spins me around and slams me chest first into the cement wall again. Then, he does what I never expected. He goes down on my ass. Treating it the same way he did my pussy. Eating it like its his last meal. God he's got me in the fucking palm of his hand. My body is like jelly. If his face wasn't on my ass and he wasn't pressing on the base of my spine to keep me against the wall, I guarantee I would've fallen over already.

The drag of his beard in between my plump ass cheeks is even more intoxicating. I'm no ass virgin, but nobody with a beard has gone down back there before. Holy shit! Then, he tears himself from my ass and plasters himself against me; his chest against my back. Then he enters me. He feels even bigger inside my ass, but that's probably because it doesn't get as much play time as my pussy does.

Still, no matter how tight I must be around him, he fucks me just as fast if not faster than he did in my pussy. He handles me like it's nothing. It's sooooo attractive!

Finally, his body tenses then starts to tremble against my back. I reach my arms over my head and grab onto his hair. He clamps his teeth into my shoulder and when I feel that first shot of cum into my ass, I can't help but release; flooding the floor with it. I come down first and start slowly bucking against him. Trying to prolong his orgasm as I know he needs it more than me.

He finally pulls out of me and slips a clean speedo on. I'm still trying to restore my breathing as my phone goes off. Almost like the silence in the room would get too suffocating if it wasn't broken.

Bryan hands it to me and it's all I can do to breathe out a 'thanks' and open the text message.

HHH: Any report yet? You've been with him over an hour now.

Me: 10-4, boss. He's good. He's really good. (I'm hoping he doesn't catch my accidental double entendre there but whatever. He's not ignorant as to what I actually do for his employees.)

HHH: Not sure I should ask for clarification, but whatever. Tell him he needs to get to gorilla. He's on in 5. Oh, and thanks again. I never tell you that enough.

Me: Will do! And no, you really don't, but Daddy Warbucks pays me enough to make up for it ;)

I don't get a response after that, and after making sure Bryan is good to go for his match in less than 5 minutes, I return to my office in just enough time to watch his entrance. I smile to myself knowing I'm the one responsible for the renewed vigor in his 'Yes!' chant that night.


	29. May Gives In

So, you would think that doing what I do for the WWE that nothing would surprise me anymore, right? Well, wrong. The Rock is backstage tonight and I'm fangirling so hard right now! My hormones are reacting like a bitch in heat. It's terrible! But God damn, what I wouldn't give to have whatever he's packing pounding inside me! Shake it off, May! He's not a client! You CANNOT have sex with Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson! Oh God why is HHH walking this way with him?! The only thing in this fucking hallway is my office?! Well, here goes nothing. At least, I hope.

"And this, is our most recent hire. She's been here almost a year. She is the shrink for our Superstars and Divas. Whatever her technique is, it seems to be working. Our product has never looked better! Isn't that right, May?" Boss Man looks at me and I divert my attention from the paperwork I seemed so focused on.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The Superstars and Divas are really benefitting from their sessions with me. It's a great thing." I smile as I speak and walk toward Rock with my hand outstretched to him to personally introduce myself.

"MayLynn Rogerson. But please call me May. Nice to meet you, Dwayne" I'm giving myself a pep talk in my head at the same I speak. I've got to be professional. Although the low rise jeans and plain, black, 2 sizes too small tank top I'm wearing scream anything but professionalism. Oh well.

"Well hello, May. H, The Rock likes what he sees, my friend."

He winks at me as he shakes my hand although he's speaking to HHH. Uh oh, there's that billion dollar grin. Talk about a panty dropper! If my boss wasn't watching us, I'd be naked on my knees right now for Rocky. I'd give him my pussy on a fucking silver platter if he asked me to.

"Yeah, she's a real looker, ain't she?" That's the first somewhat compliment I've gotten from H. It's so hard not to blush. But somehow I manage.

Before I know it, they're turning to leave my office. Once my door shuts, I quickly get up to lock it and then retreat behind my desk; pushing my hand between my legs.

All it takes is one thought of what Rocky could possibly be packing in his pants and I'm close. My left hand going a fucking mile a minute inside my wetness. My breathing heavy and harsh. I can't hold back the orgasm barreling over my body. It steals my breath and my eyes roll in my head. My body shakes and before I can stop it, I scream out a very obvious and loud 'Oh fuck, Rocky!' right before I come down.

Once I'm back to Earth, and the realization of what I said dawns on me, my work phone vibrates. It's a text from a number I don't recognize, but it all makes sense as soon as I read the message.

'You summoned me, love? ;)' Oh shit! He heard me! So, I play dumb.

'Who is this?'

'You should know, apparently thinking of me just brought you mind blowing ecstasy.' Okay, he's having too much fun with this.

'Rock, listen. I'm sorry you had to hear that. That was very unprofessional of me. My apologies.'

'Don't fucking apologize to The Rock for that! I'm flattered. I just wish I had gotten to see what your o-face looked like.'

Time to turn on the charm. 'Nah, I don't think you wanna witness that. I'm sure what I imagined was wayyyyy better than what would actually happen anyway'. We shall see if he picks up the gauntlet I've thrown.

'Should The Rock prove his sexual expertise? The Rock will leave you in a puddle of your previous self on the floor where you're unable to move. The Rock will do you like you've never been done before, you sexy thing. Now, are you ballsy enough to take me up on that?'

'Name the place, and time and I'll be there. Naked and on my knees for you.'

'Your office. Right now. I'm on my way, and you BETTER be naked and on your fucking knees. You hear me?'

'Yes, Rocky.'

Here's the catch: I don't believe he'll actually show up so I stay put. Completely clothed and doing paperwork at my desk.

He enters my office without even knocking. Immediately his expression changes. The air in the enclosed space grows cold except for the intense wet heat between my legs.

"I thought I told you what I expected, May. You apparently don't listen very well." He's slowly approaching me. I stand and meet him half way.

"Let's get something straight, Rocky. I'm in control this time. I don't get on my knees because you fucking expect it. I get on my knees when I want to." I stand on my tiptoes to try to match his eye level. My own eyes blazing; a mix of a true anger and a sexual fire. "Are we understood?"

He's dumbfounded. So I tap him twice on the cheek patronizingly. As I turn to go back to my desk, he grabs my arm and spins me back toward him. My abs slam into his and my pussy pulses. I love this! But I'm trying to play disinterested.

"Is that all ya got, Rocky? Hmm. That's a shame. I thought I could expect more from The People's Champ. More like The People's Chump, huh?" I stare directly into his eyes while I talk; sounding bored as hell and even adding a fake yawn at the end for emphasis.

"How's this for more?" He asks as he slams me back against the wall. Immediately pressing his body against mine and holding my hands above my head so it's almost impossible for me to move.

Having him so close, with his ability to hold me and/or drag me like a fucking rag doll anywhere he wants to, my breath hitches. He can see the expression in my eyes change. All I know is I can feel his length pressing against my inner thigh.

I've got to find some way to get control back, so I grind. Hard and fast bumps of my groin against him. He reacts by sucking my ear lobe into his mouth and then focusing on my neck. He's trying to distract me, but the harder I grind, the more I actually get to him and I'm able to push him off me and make it back to my office chair before he realizes he lost.

"I told you. I don't play that way. And now that I've had my morning orgasm, I'm not really in the mood. So, bye Rocky!" I keep my gaze down on the paperwork in front of me, knowing that his expression has hardened instantly.

Soon, he's leaning over my desk. His hands planted flat and firm on it. He speaks low and menacing. I'm doing my best to resist. Yes, I make a living off of having random sex, but he's no longer on the active roster. I could get in major trouble if anyone finds out I fucked someone who's not my client. Holy Hell!

"May, The Rock does not enjoy being toyed with. The Rock gets what The Rock wants. And what The Rock wants is you. Got it?"

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever. You can exit the way you entered." I wish he would go. This is getting way too hard. Suddenly he grabs my chin and I'm forced to look at him.

"That's not a good idea, May. You are really pushing my buttons here. Now," he pulls me up to a standing position using only his grip on my chin and then guides me around my desk until I'm directly in front of him again. "We're going back to my hotel. You will not fight it. And I'm going to take you any way I decide I want to. And you're going to enjoy every single second of it. Grab your purse. We're leaving."

My body is trembling now and I'm not so sure if it's from the slight fear I feel or the overwhelming arousal from being directed and handled so easily and forcefully. I think it's a combination of both.

Once out of my office and in the public eye, his hand drops from my chin to my wrist as he somewhat drags me along the many hallways and out to the parking lot. Then, he gives me a slight push into the car and I sit there, frozen. Hands curled in my lap, breath shallow, mind racing. But I try to exude confidence and just stare out the window. He places his hand on my thigh once he's in the driver seat and the car roars to life. Gripping it just so that his pinky finger caresses my mound perfectly and his other 3 fingers are so far between my legs, they're almost touching the seat below me.

Good god I am SO glad I came so hard earlier or I definitely would be soaking wet for him right now. It's still hard for me to not cross my legs around his hand and keep him there until he gets me off right here on the highway. Or better yet, he demands I not cum and rubs me the entire 20 minute ride back to the hotel; rubbing my sensitive center until I'm gagging and begging like a slut for it.

But that's all in my head, all he really does is keeps his hand locked around my thigh. At least, until we hit a traffic jam at a red light. Then he speaks again.

"Slouch down in the seat. Spread your legs. Also, roll your window down about halfway."

I move as possible as my arousal-muddled brain will allow me. Finally, myself and the window are set. We're still stuck at the red light. For a few seconds, his hand caresses me over my pants. I moan quietly, remembering that we're packed like sardines on this road; cars on all sides.

He decides that's not good enough, so without permission, he undoes my pants, and slides my panties to the side. My arousal fills up the car, and as he slides two of his huge, thick, fingers inside my folds, I can't help it. My voice is strong and loud with an 'oh fuck Rocky!' He smirks at me and keeps going. My wetness splurging out onto the denim of my jeans around his fingers.

Now, the moans and screams are unstoppable. He's fucking got me right where he wants me! I've got to get myself under control before we reach his hotel room. But, how?

Fuck it, I can't think straight right now. Not with him finger fucking me, especially in such a public situation.

My head rolls to the right and as I open my eyes to see if anyone can tell what's going on in here, I lock eye contact with an old, grimy, truck driver. He's missing a few teeth, and his uniform looks like it hasn't been washed in about a month.

He makes the cock sucking sign with his tongue in his cheek and his hand at the side of his mouth. Rocky grabs me a napkin and pen and I write 'you wish' and stick it against the window. When he holds his own sign it reads, 'Ya damn right I do!'

Right on time, the light turns green. Grimy ass turns right at the off ramp and we keep going. Rock laughs.

"Did you enjoy teasing the old man?"

"I sure did." I smile.

I'm using all my will to keep my orgasm from spilling out. I don't want him knowing exactly how much I enjoy this. I'm so focused on not cumming that I don't even notice we're in the hotel parking lot until he pulls his fingers out of me an starts to button my pants back. I don't watch him but I hear the suction of him cleaning me off of his fingers. An involuntary shiver wrecks my body as I put my hand on the door to let myself out, then he locks me in. I turn to him, confused.

"Some thing you need to know. My turf, my rules. You will do as I say. And that includes when you do or don't cum. Are we understood?"

All I can seem to do is nod. But, it seems to suffice as he unlocks the doors and mumbles a 'get out.' Before getting out himself. Once he's in front of me, he pulls me into his side. His hand planted firmly on my ass cheek. Then, he speaks.

"Keep your fucking head down. No one should see who you are. It could kill your career since I'm no longer active. We will go straight to the elevators. You speak to NO ONE! Once in my room, I want you how you said you would be earlier. Clothes off, on your fucking knees. Can you follow my instructions?" I nod again. But it doesn't suffice this time.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Rocky."

He smacks my ass. "Wrong. Try again. Yes, what?"

"Yes... Sir?" I turn my response into a question. Hoping its the right answer.

It is. I get a patronizing 'good girl' and pat on the head. Then, we make for the elevators. Once we're ascending, I get really nervous. If I don't get my control back, my ass is grass. Fuck.

I'm so distracted I'm basically boneless in his grip. He drags me down the long hallway to his room; the very last room on the right.

Once he gets the door open, he pushes me inside and I fall in a heap on the floor since I wasn't expecting that. He laughs mockingly as I try to stand on my jelly-like legs.

"Now, this is where the fun can begin. I already know you're wet for me so you can cut the 'I don't want you' act. I'm also not clueless as to your actual role within the company. And I know you're aware of the power I still hold there as well." I ask him what he means and he's all too eager to explain.

"I mean, I could sabotage your ENTIRE career within the WWE if you don't give me what I want. They'll fire you in a fucking heartbeat. You'll lose everything you've worked for. Is that what you want?" He leers at me. He wants me to respond now.

"You're wrong, Rock. They'll fire me if I DO give you what you want. I'm in a binding contract with my clients. I can't have sex with anyone not on the active roster. It's a liability thing, ya know? You're not checked once a week by WWE staff. Everyone else is. Even me. I can't have anyone ruining that and risking my clients health and/or lives. I've been trying to find a way out of this since you came to my office. But, the Gods honest truth is, I want you. I did cum screaming your name earlier. I want to throw caution to the wind. In fact, I'm desperate for it. So, take me Rocky. Fuck me baby."

I strip off as I speak 'the gods honest truth' and by 'fuck me baby' I'm laying in the bed with my legs spread and my back slightly arched, 2 fingers playing in the wetness surrounding my pussy and coating my inner thighs.

"Mmmm, you smell that, Rocky? Can you smell what you do to me? God, you've got me going fucking crazy for you. I need a good dicking baby." I roll my head towards where he's standing and my jaw drops. He had dropped his pants sometime during my little speech and was now jerking himself. Holy shit! There's no way that's gonna fucking fit inside me!

I keep my eyes on his erect cock as he strips completely and makes his way over to me on the bed. He holds my hands above my head and starts stroking his cock against my core; coating himself in my juices. He's speaking in my ear through gritted teeth but I'm not paying attention to that. I'm focused on the boiling heat in my nether regions. Not being able to cum is kinda starting to hurt. But I don't dare say a word. Instead, I lock my legs around his waist, and flip us over before he can even register it happening. Here's my chance. And honestly it's probably the only one I'm gonna get.

"Here's the sitch, Rocky. That big cock of yours is gonna go inside me. You're going to destroy me from the inside out with it. But, under my terms. You have no say anymore. I do what I want. Like this, I want you to fuck me with that piece of meat, so that's what's gonna happen."

I position his cock where I need it, and sink down completely in one sharp, breath taking, body numbing, painfully pleasurable move. I throw my head back as the scream rips from my throat and his hands scratch against my stomach as I start my first slow, stretching bounces. Then, I grab his wrists and push them back over his head. The movement pushing him inside me at a different angle, so I stay put. Now riding his dick hard and fast. My DD tits bouncing along with the force. God he's fucking huge! Finally, I register that he's saying something so I try to focus long enough to hear him. He's already begging me. But for what?

"Please May. Please let me touch! Fuck you look so damn good riding my cock baby. Oh God please!" So I place his strong hands on my tits and he squeezes.

I ride him for a really really long time. So long, that I can no longer bounce and I'm laying limp against his chest as he wraps his arms around me and he does the work; thrusting at what feels like lightning speed but I'm probably just sensitive.

I can't even warn him when I'm about to cum. It gushes out around his cock. My pussy throbbing around it and my body trembling. Then, I feel him slide out of me and I can barely register the warmth being sprayed over my ass and lower back.

I must've fallen asleep because when I come to, Rock is in the recliner, dressed, watching tv and I've been cleaned up but I'm still naked. I re-dress and leave the hotel without another word. Once in the lobby, I immediately duck my head and keep a steady walk. The lobby is packed so I'm really trying to be careful. Just as I have my hand on the door to leave, my instincts stop me. Then I hear it.

"May?!" Instead of turning toward the voice, I pretend I'm not who they're yelling for as I call a cab.

Holy shit, I almost gave myself up to the fucking CEOs daughter. Stephanie McMahon.

***dun dun dun*** uh oh guys! What's gonna happen? Find out in the next chapter of SRS 3


	30. Strike 1

Ugh! How could I have been so stupid! I knew I'd get caught somehow! I've been so stressed about this. I got maybe an hour of sleep last night. I look like Hell. God Damnit! Bags under my eyes, puffiness, etc. Today should be interesting.

I'm in the middle of trying to put concealer over the bags under my eyes when my work cell vibrates. I REALLY wish I could ignore it, but I can't.

Steph: May, I need to talk to you. ASAP. Room 333.

Shit! I'm in deep trouble. I can feel it. My hands tremble as I type a response.

Me: Sure thing, Steph. Be right up.

I quickly decide to stop messing with my make up and put some real clothes on. Okay, so I choose a pair of black yoga pants and a workout tank top but still. It's better than the lingerie I wear to bed most nights.

My mind races as I wait for the elevator. Once inside it, I pace back and forth. Trying to decide on a plan of action. Do I tell the truth about why I went to that specific hotel and risk losing my job? Or do I lie, say nothing inappropriate happened and keep the one job that's meant more to me most days than life itself? I'm such a terrible liar though! I have no idea what to do!

The walk down the hall to her room feels longer than I remember. Maybe it's because I'm so nervous I legitimately think I might piss myself. Once I approach the door, I just stare at it for a few seconds. Then, I start to pace again. I can't even bring myself to knock on the fucking door! Nut up, May!

I finally raise my hand to knock, but before I can actually make contact, the door swings open. Stephanie peeks her head out from behind it and motions me to come in. I step over the threshold and pause; wincing when I hear the lock click into place.

She walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Her figure hugging dress accentuating her curves even more. She taps the spot on the bed beside her and I sit.

"Steph, please. Let me ex-" She raises her hand in the 'stop' position. So, I do.

"May, I don't know what to do with you. You've really overstepped a serious boundary this time. I should fire you right here and now. Sleeping with someone outside the active roster? Seriously, May? How stupid can you be?!" Okay, so...ouch.

"I know, Steph. I'm so sorry. But you should know I did get checked again right after I left Dwayne and I'm still clean. I won't be jeopardizing anyone else with my mistake. Please don't fire me. I love my job! I'll do anything, ma'am. Please!" I'm not above begging and groveling to keep my job. I'll drop to my knees if I have to.

"Anything, you say?" She's now standing in front of me. I'm of average height but sitting on the bed it feels like she's towering over me. Her arms are folded underneath her breasts, accentuating them considerably. Okay, I should not be thinking about that when I'm in such deep shit. Focus!

"Y-yes, ma'am. A-a-anything. You name it, I'll do it." My voice sounds pathetic. Fear oozing out of it. But I do my best to stay put. She hasn't told me to move yet.

"Knees. Now." She points to the floor between her and the bed and without thinking about my movements, I drop to my knees and fold my hands in my lap.

She spreads her legs and straddles my body. She comes towards me until my face is smashed between her center and the end of the bed. I have nowhere to go. All I can feel, smell, see, and touch is my boss' body. The smoothness of her completely shaven area. The aroma of her wetness between her thighs. Then, my hands are guided to Stephanie's full, firm, round globes of her ass, and she starts to ride my face. Immediately, I aim to please her. Sucking on her puffy hard clit, suctioning her wetness, physically pulling her sweet nectar from her body. My nails digging and scratching at her ass as she moans for me.

"Come on May. I know you can do better than that! Come on! Suck my pussy like you fucking want your job! I don't believe you right now. I'm still considering firing you for being such a slut!"

At the word 'slut', she reaches down and pinches my nose. All I'm breathing is the aroma of her pussy. It's so fucking intoxicating like this. I move my tongue against her as fast as I possibly can. Squeezing her voluptuous ass at the same time. Finally, she can't resist moaning for me. My name falling from her lips repeatedly. Fuck it sounds so good. She pulls away from me for all of .2 seconds and I'm able to get enough of a breath to where I won't pass out.

She starts telling me that she's gonna cum all over my face. I'm surprised she isn't bruising my face or like accidentally breaking my nose with how fast and hard she's got her hips working.

Then, suddenly and without warning, her body goes stiff, and she screams while her release fills my mouth. She starts to tremble as I continue to suck and swallow against her sensitive pussy. Once she's boneless against the bed (me still under her, might I add, I decide to do a little extra and start circling my thumb against her ass hole. The feel of it trying to pull my finger inside almost as intoxicating as hearing Stephanie screaming at me to fuck her.

"A-am I done, ma'am?" I ask very timidly. Not wanting to piss her off.

"Done? You think one mild orgasm is enough to save your job?! No, no, no, no, May. You wanna keep your job? You have a loooooooooong night ahead of you. Hmmm. Maybe we'll put you on a probational period. That could be fun. We'll see."

"W-w-wh-what's a probational period?"

"A 30 day trial where you continue to work for the company, but you also have to cater to my every whim. So basically, you're my bitch for the next 30 days. On top of all your normal clientele. What do you think, May? Should I put you on probation? Or have you for one night and call it even?"

"W-whatever you decide for my punishment, I'll do ma'am." I give her my best innocent eyes while she fakes contemplation with her index finger tapping against her chin.

"I can't deal with you for the next 30 days. One night it is." Then, she sits on the edge of the bed again. Without a word, she pulls me off the floor by the hair and then lays me over her lap.

"W-wha-what are you d-doing?" My voice quivers. I mentally reprimand myself for showing fear.

"I'm gonna spank you. You wanna act like a slut, you'll get treated like one. Now, I want you to count them out. Loud and clear. None of this timid shit you've been giving me, you understand?" I nod my head rapidly, afraid to speak out of turn.

"Actually, first I want you to strip. Nice and slow. Give me a real good show and I might go easy on you. Maybe." Then, she crosses her right leg over her left and she leans back on her hands, accentuating my favorite part of a woman. Her breasts pulling up as she leans, making them even more noticeable. Mmmmm I would love to put my mouth all over those things! I'd love to remember what they taste like and the heaviness of them against my tongue. Oh shit! I forgot she's still waiting for me to start stripping.

I decide to start simple; just my shoes and socks. Then, I take my long, thick, chocolate brown hair down from its sloppy pony tail. Next, I take off my tank. It had a bra built in so when I pull it off my tits jiggle as they also drop from the bra. Then, I tease a bit. I pull my pants down so you can see the edge of my underwear and then back up. Then I turn slightly to the left and do the same; showing my bare bubble butt, letting her know I'm wearing a thong. Then, the pants and thong are on the floor and I'm standing naked in front of one of my bosses.

Once I'm naked and I've turned back to face Steph that I realize she too has undressed. She pats her lap and I go willingly. Accepting any punishment she decides to hand out just so I don't lose my job.

The skin on skin contact much more arousing than when we had our clothing between us. The first crack against my ass cheek slices the air and I'm anticipating it to be much worse than it was. I don't tell her that though. I wince as if it hurt and fake the pain by trying to cover my ass. Really though, I'm praying she'll do it over and over again. I deserve it, but I also have quite the pain kink and having my sexy boss laying her bare hand sharply against my supple ass cheeks is arousing just to think of, but to have it happening is driving me insane! It's after a surprisingly hard hit that I remember I'm not supposed to enjoy this and I go back to trying to look and sound like I'm in excruciating pain.

She's up to 20 hits when she decides to push 4 of her fingers into my mouth and let me suck on them. Then, she resumes for another 10 wet smacks. So much sharper than the dry ones.

It's not until I scream out '30!' With clear tears coming down my cheeks that she stops. She literally pushes me off her lap and when I hit the floor, I scramble to my knees; placing my trembling hands in my lap. Little does she know that they are not trembling out of fear or pain. They are trembling from arousal. The feeling of the soles of my feet caressing the reddened, beaten flesh of my ass is a sensation I could live with forever. Cold on hot, soft on burning, pink on tan, God it's so erotic. The tears still pouring from my face from the want/need to cum as I watch my boss finger herself. Her feet planted firmly on the floor, the rest of her body lying back on the bed. I have a perfect view of Stephanie's perfect little pink pussy. Her abs clench every time she hitches her breath. But, her breasts also rise and fall in rhythm. I can't believe my luck.

She starts by just teasing herself with 2 fingers. Slow, suctioning drags of her fingers against that sweet spot of instant ecstasy inside her. Then, she moves to 3. The stretch seems to turn her on even more. Her hips now working in rhythm with her hand and her breathing becoming more accentuated. She rides her hand just like that for a few minutes.

Then, she starts moaning my name. MY name! Not her fucking husbands. Mine! I can't help it anymore, my own breath stops, my entire body erupts into a body wracking tremble, and I squirt onto the carpeted floor below me. My pussy immediately working and rubbing my release into the carpet as I come down. My center and inner thighs soaked in my release. I finally look up toward my boss on the bed with my still orgasm-riddled eyes. She grabs the hair at the top of my head with her left hand and then smacks me in the face with right hand. The pain kink side of me causing one more body wracking post orgasm after shock to overcome my body.

"You pain whore! You fucking love it when I smack your shit around don't you?!" Without a verbal response, I nod.

"Whatever. I'm still not done with you." She keeps her hand in my hair but then turns to face the bed, and presses her beautiful still slowly dripping pussy against it. She slams my face in her ass cheeks. My air supply immediately cut off by her nice firm globes that surround my face.

She takes my right hand and sucks on 3 fingers. They are immediately pushed inside her pussy as far as she can take them. I fuck her hard and fast. The same way I devour her little pink puckered ass hole. She tastes so good everywhere. It's really hard not to cum again. But I can't risk a second time so I focus all my sexual energy on pleasing my boss. Then, I whimper as she pulls me off her ass to reposition herself. Falling to the floor, she presses her chest and face against the sweat/orgasm soaked carpeting, raising her ass as high in the air as she could. Then, she makes me resume all my ministrations on her body.

She cums again without warning. Her fist slamming down repeatedly on the carpet, her ass and thighs flexing against my face, her pucker suctioning against my tongue; making it harder for me to pull away.

She's rambling through it. I recognize the word 'yes' and my name, but that's it. She's practically incoherent for a few minutes as she gets her wits about her. Then, she reaches for her phone that I never noticed she had set open and facing us on the bed.

"You pull some risky shit like that again May, and THIS leaks to the entire roster!" It was a video of our entire escapade. Well, My reactions. "Now, get out of my sight. I'm still very displeased with you."

With that I quickly dress and exit the room, praying that none of the roster is around right now as I make the trek to my own room. Once inside it, I lock the door and using my battery operated boyfriend and a butt plug, bring myself to yet another mind blowing orgasm. Surprisingly, I didn't scream Steph's name as I soaked my sheets. God, she's gonna be the death of me.


	31. May Encounters The Lunatic Fringe

It's a media day for the Superstars and Divas but I've come into the office anyway. I needed to keep up with paperwork if I wanted to actually be successful at what I do. The paperwork is just as, if not more important, than the 'sessions' themselves.

All of a sudden, in the midst of my otherwise silent day, the locker room next door slams shut. Then, the walls start shaking and there's yelling. It's only when I hear "God fucking damn it, Renee! Are you fucking stupid?!" that I know I have to step in. It's a good thing I know Dean would never swing on a female in a million years.

I sent him a text. 'My office, Dean. Now. I'm next door on the left.' He knows I mean business and I'm one figure of authority that he's NEVER tested his limits with. As soon as I have him in my office with the door locked, I text Renee and tell her to quietly go ahead and leave the room.

When I hear the very discreet, very quiet sound of his locker room opening and shutting, I know it's safe. I just wanted Renee out of harms way while I get him to chill out.

He's been pacing in front of me for the past at least 5 minutes. Pulling on his hair and mumbling to himself. I clear my throat to catch his attention. He stops mid-pace to look at me.

"Park it, Dean." He won't listen to a word I have to say if I'm not forceful, confident, and blunt with him.

He drops into the chair in front of my desk and I lean towards him. "Now. What is going on?" I ask him.

"Fucking Renee, man. She fucking told some stupid interview person that we were together. Without discussing it with me first! God, she pisses me off!" He starts to do some heavy rocking back and forth in an office chair that obviously doesn't have the capacity for that movement.

"Dean, girls like Renee who support you and love you under zero stipulations is a hard fucking girl to come by. You should be counting your fucking blessings, not being pissy like a scared little bitch because she wants to share her love for you with the whole world. For once in your fucking life, suck it up Dean!" I knew that would give me enough leverage to make him open up to me.

He finally stops rocking back and forth, looks me in the eye and takes a deep steadying breath. For a split second, I'm captivated by the way his chest rises and falls; his ribcage opening to its capacity to fill his lungs, and then contracting back into place. I'm trying my best to remember he has a girlfriend. Hell, I'd tap her ass in a fucking heartbeat, too. If she'd let me, that is.

"Now, why does it bother you so much that Renee spilled the beans on your relationship? All of us backstage have known for months?" With Dean, it's better to get right to the point.

'Therapy first, sex later.' I repeatedly have to remind myself of that. So many times I've let my own sexual desires and fantasies take precedence over what I'm actually here to do. I can't do that with Dean, though. He really and truly needs the therapeutic aspect just as much as the sexual contact aspect.

"Honestly? I think it's just because I didn't have control over it. I need to feel like I can control everything in my life and when I didn't have control of one part of it, I lost it. I know she doesn't need permission to tell anyone anything, but I needed that control and she took it from me. I didn't handle it right and I know that."

He can't look at me as he spills his thoughts to me. I can tell he's uncomfortable. I decide to test him a little.

"If you need so much control, why did you jump when I said 'jump'? Huh? Why can I control you so easily? You're like my little puppet on fucking strings, Dean. Why is that?"

As I speak, I make him look at me. I slowly unbutton my blouse 1 by 1 with every word. His eyes start to flutter back and forth between my tits and my face. He's losing control again and he knows it. He knows he's about to lose the game. If I can just push him that much further, he'll do exactly what I want him to. What is it that I want? I want him to take me. I want him to lose control and ravage my body. I want him to exert that pent up energy on me.

"Eyes up here, Deanie baby. You are NOT in control here. You understand?" With my blouse completely unbuttoned, I slam my palms down on my desk top. My tits mere inches from his face. He raises his right hand toward my breast, but I catch it before he can make contact.

"Ah ah ah. I told you, you don't make the rules in this office. That's up to me." I smirk at him devilishly. He matches my smirk and before I know what's coming, he stands, snatches his hand out of my grasp, and kisses me for all its worth. Our tongues twist and twirl in a dirty tango.

As we detach from one another, my eyes widen in disbelief. 'He just kissed me?' I'm so confused now. He grabs me by the hair and guides me around my desk toward him. Once I'm standing in front of him, he not-so-gently guides me to my knees. Then, he pushes his still jean clad hips against my face. My skin tender compared to the rough material and metallic zipper.

"Get it out. You're gonna suck my cock for all you're worth. Got it?" I scramble to open his pants and release his length. He clenches the fist still holding my hair.

"I said... Got it?!" He pulls backward, arching my neck as far as it will go so we make eye contact.

"Y-yes. Yes Dean." My pussy lips quiver. Holy shit I can't wait for this!

He uses his free hand to smack his cock against the side of my face. Then, he holds his cock up out of the way and guides my face to his ball sack. The heavy, sweaty, sack drags all over my face. My chin, my lips, under my nose, everywhere.

"Yeah, you like that? Huh, you like being humiliated? Not knowing what to expect? Suck my balls baby. Suck 'em real good, Renee."

Fuck, he thinks he's punishing Renee for what she did. That's hot as fuck! I take one long, hard suck on both his balls at once. He praises me. Still calling me his girlfriends name.

"Now suck my fucking dick." He demands as he pulls me off his sack and back up to his angry red, thick shaft.

I take only the head at first. Sucking harshly. "Ow, you bitch! Not so fucking hard!"

With that, he shoves me down the rest of his cock. He laughs mockingly when I gag. He tilts my head back just enough that I have no choice but to look at him while he murders my throat. He smiles down at me as my eyes water.

My pussy continues to pulse and lube itself up. I need him inside me. I feel like I'm dying down here. Then, he shoots a massive load down my throat; pulling out after to watch me swallow it, then shoving back in to make me clean him off.

He then takes the hand from my hair, placing his other hand across my throat and pushing me to lie on my back. He keeps his grip on my throat as he bottoms out inside my wetness with one powerful, breath taking stroke. His other hand keeping his leverage over me. I'm literally surrounded by Dean fucking Ambrose.

As soon as he bottoms out, he jackhammers inside me. Short, staccato punching movements against my walls. He squeezes my throat randomly. He only speaks to me when my pussy tightens around him, releasing more of my wetness.

All of a sudden, my back arches and my eyes roll. Then, all sensation stops. He rips himself out of me and releases my throat.

"Fuck that. You think after the stunt you pulled, I'm gonna let you have your petty release? Hell no. Make that pussy work. Hold that shit. You will cum when I say you can, Renee." I feel no need to correct him on who I actually am. This is what he needs and that's what I was hired for.

I whimper though as my release ebbs away. Once he sees I'm calm again, he slides down my body. Watching me until his eyes are barely visible over my mound and I feel his breath against my already too sensitive center.

Without warning, he eats me out like a fucking rabid dog. His teeth rubbing against my inner labia, his tongue slobbering all over my hole and the surrounding skin. God, he's good with his mouth!

Then, he slides a finger inside me; adding to the already intense pleasure. I'm effectively distracted by the time he presses his thumb against my ass hole. It flutters against his touch, ultimately trying to suck him in. Then, I have digits in both holes as he slides his thumb into my ass. Very small movements, almost undetectable until his whole thumb is in. He jackhammers them both in and out of me like he had done with his much larger shaft a mere 5 minutes ago.

With the hand that was holding his body over mine, he smacks and pulls at my breasts. His lower body drops onto mine, pinning me underneath his as he has his way with me.

Finally, I've had too much and my legs start to tremble. My hands scratching at the floor beneath me. My head lolling from side to side and my eyes glazing.

He stops all movement again and grabs my chin. I'm facing his direction but he knows I'm not all there. So he gives me one simple command.

"Cum. Cum for me, Renee. Apologize to me for your wrong doing. Cum."

My pussy lets go and I squirt halfway across the damn room; covering deans chest and neck in it.

And then, when I come to, he's gone.

I must find Renee. If I can move.


	32. May's Desires WinAgain

I've been running around the arena for the last 30 minutes trying to find Renee. I texted her a good 15 minutes ago and still no response. My phone vibrates against my ass where it sits in my back pocket. Oh wait, this might be her.

'I'm in the hotel club. Come dance with meeeeee!' Uh oh she's been drinking.

I run the 6 blocks from the arena to the hotel. It would have been faster if I drove but I didn't think about that. It's a bit chilly and my blouse is thin and slightly see through. The wind slapping me in the face every few seconds. My nipples are getting harder against my bra. My abs clench every time I shiver. But I can't pay attention to the chill in the air. I need to find Renee before she does something she'll regret.

Finally, I throw the door to the hotel open and ask the full figured, obviously of Hawaiian or some other exotic descent, woman at the desk where the in-house club is.

She flips her long, wavy, thick cascading hair over her right shoulder and looks at me. "Go down to the basement. Straight down the hall from the elevator. You should feel and hear the bass pumping. It's the 4th doorway to your right."

"Thank you" I say slightly out of breath from my run. I notice her glance at my heaving chest. She rights herself as I smirk at her.

"Y-you-you're welcome" she stutters. As I walk to the elevator, I make sure to add a bit more of a swing to my hips.

Before the elevator doors even open, my heart thuds with the bass. The whole basement shakes with it. This place is really nice! Although I feel slightly underdressed with a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve wind breaker thin blouse on. But that's okay because I'm not gonna stay. I'm here to get Renee and go.

I spot her at the bar. Beer in her left hand and her right hand in her hair as she swings her hips to the music. It's almost as if she thinks there's someone behind her. She's not just idly swaying. No, this girl is full on grinding into thin air. Then, she turns to face the way I just entered and she starts to actually grind on the bar; running her right hand over her body now. Stopping occasionally to tweak a nipple or disappear under her black mini skirt.

She finally spots me and she runs toward me. With that damn beer still in her hand, she jumps and clings to me like a koala bear. Her arms tight around my neck, and her legs wrapped and locked so tight on my hips, not even a piece of paper could fit between us. She nuzzles her face into the left side of my neck as I feel her lower body moving against me.

"Come dance with me May-May." She whimpers as she continues to grind against me, slowly breaking my resolve.

"Renee, come on baby. It's time to go back to your room. Let's go hang out in there." I try to pull her off me and get her to look at me.

She finally looks up at me but it's just to ask "Carry me?" So of course, I do.

"Where's your room, love?" I head toward the elevator.

"69. It's on the first floor. You take a right off the elevator." Okay so she's clearly not as drunk as I thought she was. She's speaking clearly and she's extremely coherent. Maybe she's just upset. I'll figure it out.

We get up to the first floor and I take off down the hallway to get her into her room. Why am I in such a hurry? She's now moaning directly into my ear while she grinds against me harder and harder. If I don't pick up the pace, one of us is gonna release everywhere.

"Where's your key?" I ask her as we stand in front of her door.

She finally sits up straight, but she's smirking at me devilishly. She grabs my free hand by the wrist and I know there's gonna be trouble of some kind. She slides my hand up under the thin silky like fabric of her deep purple halter top. She shivers as my finger tips graze her bare skin. Then, she pushes my hand up under her bra and I feel the hard plastic of the card so I grab it and start to pull back.

She pouts at me and says "please touch me, May-may! I want it so bad." I manage to pull away from her breast and push the card into the slot, getting the door open before she notices.

Once in the room, I kick the door shut thanking my lucky stars that they lock on their own. Then, I sit Renee on the bed and I sit beside her, trying to put a considerable distance between our bodies.

"Tell me what happened Renee." I look at her.

She's fumbling with the sheet underneath her before she finally says "you know. You heard it! Why is he so angry with me? I don't understand!" She throws her body back on the bed as she sobs into her hands. I can't tell her anything he told me because of patient confidentiality so I just say "I'm not really sure what's going on in his head right now. But I can tell you that he loves you so much. I know everything will work out. Just give him some time to blow off some steam."

I hadn't even noticed I'd started playing with her hair as I spoke. That is, until she arches her back and the smile on her face reaches her eyes.

"That feels good, May. So good." She's now staring at me. But it's a different stare. I'm no longer her peer, her mentor. I'm the object of her desire. Her lust. She's horny and she wants me to fix it.

I'm fixated as her hand trails back down under her skin tight skirt. She moans as her hips work hard. Slamming between the sheets and the hand pleasuring herself.

"Mmmm guess what, May..." Her eyelids are hooded and her pupils dilating as she glances at me.

"What's that, Renee?" My voice shakes. I'm not nervous. I'm totally aroused.

"I've been a naughty girl." She giggles. This bitch fucking giggles!

"How so?" Somehow, I manage to keep my voice even that time.

"I'm not wearing any panties. None. See?" My breath hitches as she pulls her skirt up and bares her completely shaven, soaking wet, pulsating pussy to my eyes.

As she runs her index and middle finger up and down between those puffy, sensitive lips, she moans. I wish I was the one eliciting that sound from her lungs. Maybe she'll let me. I'm really hoping she does!

"Yeahhhhh. You like my pussy, May? Hmmm? It likes you. See it pulsing? My body knows it's got an audience. It wants to perform for you. Oh God, May! I'm sooooo fucking wet!

My hands are trembling in my lap as I try to restrain myself. But I just wanna put her over my damn knee and give her ass a nice whooping. I think she'd like that. She seems kinky.

"Touch me, May. Please?" With this request, she places both hands underneath her back; telling me she won't stop me.

Then, her hips raise as high as she can get them and her aroma hits me in the face like a ton of bricks. That's all it takes to break the last bit of my resolve and I'm crawling across the bed as fast as I can and nuzzling my face against her inner thighs before attacking the wetness in front of me. I show her no mercy as I dive right in. Lapping at every inch of her wetness with my sharp tongue. Nibbling on her hard clit then sucking on it. Massaging her puffy lips and the skin around her tight hole with my finger tips.

Her thighs wrap around my head tightly and her hips ride my face. Her first release is coming soon. It floods my tongue as the muscle punches in and out of her tight hole. I put my lips around the entrance and suck the release from her body. Only making it last that much longer.

Once her body goes lax and her core releases my tongue, I crawl up her body and make out with her. A dirty, raunchy, tongue filled series of kisses. Her release still saturates my tongue and she loves it. She starts to suck on my tongue to make sure she gets every last drop of it.

"Now it's my turn" she speaks as she crawls down my body and licks me over my jeans.

Then she opens the buckle and zipper and rips them off me. Then, she takes the top of my panties between her teeth and drags them down my legs and then they fly somewhere in the room too. I'm now effectively bottom half naked for Renee. Thank God I shaved my pussy last night. That would have been embarrassing.

That thought is shoved from my brain as I feel the first long lick of her tongue from my ass hole straight up to my clit. Then, she comes face to face with me and grabs my chin so I open my mouth. When I do, she opens hers and my release slowly falls from her tongue into my mouth. Once it's all in, she clasps her hand over my mouth and nose and directs me to swallow. Knowing there's a good chance she won't let me breathe until I do it, I swallow my own juices. I don't actually taste that bad.

As she takes her hand off my face, I inhale a huge breath. She snakes her body back down to my core and goes to town like I did. No fucking mercy. Biting, sucking, fucking wherever she can. My hands drop between my legs and grab her hair. I'm now riding her face like a fucking bucking bronco. She moans as she pulls my clit from the skin and that's all it took. My release barrels through my body, temporarily paralyzing my entire body. I know I'm screaming but I can't actually hear it.

As it finally subsides after what felt like forever, I see her wipe off her chin but her cheeks are full. I know what's coming so I open my mouth willingly. Sure enough, she drips my release from her mouth to my own; putting her hand lightly on my throat to make sure I'm swallowing.

Then, I catch her off guard and its me on top of her. But she's laying face down on her stomach and I have her hands behind her back. All I have on hand is my belt, but it will have to do for this time.

"You were a naughty girl, remember? You still need punished for not wearing your panties in public like a slut. You ready?"

She nods so hard I fear she's either gonna give herself whiplash or she's gonna break her damn neck. So I place my hand strongly on the back of it to hold her down.

"Calm the fuck down!" At my insistence, she lays there silently as I drag the leather belt all over her soft silky ivory skin.

I give no warning when the first hit slashes across the back of her left thigh. She whimpers but she knows not to make any other sounds. Then, I use her hands to spread her ass cheeks open for me and I take one long lick over her hole. Then, I crack her right there over her wet hole a good 3 or 4 times. I'm not really counting. A few smacks later and I hear a slight sniffle, so I stop.

Stroking her untouched back with my fingertips I ask "how many was that babe? Do you know?"

"10." She whispers.

Then, I roll to the side and pat my lap. "Come here, love." She does with a tiny struggle and once she's straddling me she nuzzles my neck trying to hide her tears. So, I nudge her face up to look at me.

I wipe the tears as I tell her how much of a good girl she is and that I love her. Then, she has a request for me. First she scrambles off my lap and pulls something out of her bedside drawer. Then she stands at the edge of the bed in front of me and speaks.

"May, will you wear this? I need to pretend Dean is inside me. Please?" She hold up what looks like a dildo but I know it's a mold. Made from the thick piece of man meat I had inside me only hours earlier. So of course I put on the strap on cock and sit back on the bed.

"How do you want me, baby?" I ask her once everything is in place.

"Just lay back. I'm gonna ride you. Don't touch me at all though. Dean doesn't from this position. This is his favorite to just lean back and enjoy." She instructs me.

As soon as she bottoms out on my fake cock, she immediately goes a mile a minute. Hard fast pumps up and down. She purposely tightens her pussy up every time she comes down. I arch my neck and my eyes shut and then I hear her whimper.

"Mmm please look at me, Dean. Don't you wanna see how much I love your length inside me? Please Dean!" I remember she wants me to be Dean so I look directly in her eyes as she bounces. God she looks so good! Then, her halter comes down at the top so her tits are free. I unbutton my blouse as she watches me so we're equal. She looks at my full tits for a few hardcore moments, and then she goes fucking primal.

Her left hand comes down beside my head and her body leans forward into mine. Her right hand teases her clit and her mouth forms a suction motion. She wants my tits, so I bring her head forward using my right hand and guide her to my left breast. She moans around it and her hips pump even harder on the fake cock. She's sucking hard and fast, almost like she's expecting nourishment from it. Then, she gives the right one the same attention. Lathering them both in her saliva. Then, all of a sudden, she's off the fake cock and taking it off of me. Then, she sits on my face and I immediately tongue her. Then she brings my hand that's holding the fake cock up to her back side and she spreads her cheeks with one hand as she guides me into her with the other.

With that cock inside her, she hits a renewed speed I haven't seen in forever! Between the thickness inside her ass and me milking her pussy, she's going insane, still calling me Dean.

Finally, she places my hands on the base of the thick cock in her ass as her hands grip my hair hard and press her hips down as she brings my face up into her. She screams as her juices flood my face and both of her holes quiver around me.

When she lets me up, I can tell she's exhausted so I right her clothes and place her under her covers and tuck her in with a peck on her lips and forehead; sliding myself out of the room quietly.

I can just get myself off again in the shower later.


	33. May Conquers the Lass Kicker

Definitely not my best but here you go!

Another day, another dollar. I'm in some random city in some random hotel that I can't remember. My body drenched in the post-workout sweat from just coming back from the gym. My booty shorts and sports bra hugging my ASSets a little more than usual. I'm jamming out to 'Work From Home' by Fifth Harmony when my personal cell blares my text message ringtone. I shake my ass as I walk across the room to answer it, mumbling along with the lyrics of the song.

It's Becky Lynch. She's just recently been called up to the main roster and she's been busting her ass to keep her spot. But she's also been busting my ass for my role within the company. Anyway, she wants my help. I've done a bit of sparring and am in good enough shape to handle some wrestling lock ups and take a few bumps so I agree.

I get to the venue and she walks down the ramp to greet me. I'm not so sure why I thought she'd be nice about it though.

"Well ello, May. I see you stopped having sex for money long enough to help the little people of the world. Bless. Now, let's get started."

She turns around and heads back toward the ramp without even letting me speak a single word. Anyway, I join her in the ring, and we start with a simple lock up. She immediately turns it into a swinging neck breaker and I take the bump like a pro.

We're in the ring no longer than 45 minutes before I'm on the mat tapping out to the head scissors. But I'm not tapping out because I'm in pain. No, I'm tapping out because I need to escape to the bathroom before I wet the mat with my arousal.

The whole time we were wrestling, she was shit talking. Calling me a pussy because I don't fight. Telling me I'm a slut and a bitch. And she doesn't know why I'm even here because my sex probably isn't any better than my wrestling. The sweat pouring down her body. Her tits accentuated GREATLY in the short, midriff baring, halter top she has on. It runs in lines down her abs as her chest heaves with her heavy breaths.

But what put the icing on the cake was when she got the head scissors locked in. Not only was I intoxicated by this girls natural aroma and strength. But she was mocking me. Again.

"Don't tap out, May. Come on you little pussy. Nut up. Pass out before you tap out. Wait you probably like this position don't you? So close to my amazing twat. I bet you wish you could turn your head so you could taste me, don't you? Yeah, you like being locked down and teased with my pussy so close but so far out of reach. God you're a fucking slut!" Then, she rolled up into a push up. Before I knew what was happening, the back of my head was hitting the mat which meant, yep you guessed it, Becky Lynch's sweet pussy hit me in the mouth repeatedly.

That's when I actually started to tap. I couldn't take it. She held me down between her pussy and the mat for a few seconds before she actually broke the hold and let me go. I can run pretty fast on a normal day, but with the fear of my arousal literally about to drip down my legs, I swear I've never run SO FAST! I almost tripped over my own feet trying to scramble and get away from her!

Once I get in the bathroom and lock the stall, my shorts come down and without missing a beat, I shove two fingers inside my tight, soaking wet, pulsing pussy and go to town. Rapidly getting myself off in no time. I was so lost in my pleasure I didn't even hear the door or my stall open. Once I come off the high, I see Becky right in front of me, mouth gaping; her own left hand down her shorts. I stand and before she even has time to process it, I grab her by the back of her head and drop her to her knees in front of me; shoving her face in my still post orgasm fluid-covered pussy. She immediately tongues me and I hear her fingers speed up inside her own twat.

"Oh fuck Becky! Yes baby girl! Suck that pussy! Clean it out, bitch! Yeah, get that tongue in there! Damn, who would have known someone who claims to NOT be interested in girls would be SO DAMN GOOD at eating pussy! Fuck yes, bitch!" By this point I'm squatting over her and riding her tongue like its a dick.

I feel the orgasmic passion flood my body again and as my body trembles she stops licking. I'm too out of it to care, but as soon as I'm done, I drop to my knees, grab her throat just enough to show her who's boss, and place my other hand over her nose and mouth.

"Swallow it bitch! Swallow my cum and know who manhandled your ass. Swallow while you remember what control you LOST to me the second you walked in on me. I owned you bitch. And you liked it. Didn't you, you little whore? Yeah, you loved it. Now swallow!" I'm massaging her throat as I feel my cum slide down it and she opens her mouth to show me she ate every last drop.

I stand and pat her on the head demeaningly. "Good girl, maybe next time I'll let you get off, too? Maybe. Bye bye, pet."

And with that, I turn and leave the restroom, Becky still on her knees, slumping over from exhaustion and breath play and completely shocked at what just happened


	34. Showing Out for the Show Off

It's my one day off in like 6 months so I've gone down to the library. I'm barely recognizable with my t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and no make up on. My hair is done up in a sloppy bun. I'm enjoying my time just scrolling through Facebook and YouTube when my work cell vibrates. I try to ignore it but someone must really want my attention because it will NOT shut up. So I look at who it is.

Fuck. It's Dolph Ziggler. He's been wanting my attention ever since I started at WWE over a fucking year ago! Now don't get me wrong, I'd love to fuck the Show Off. That's not the problem. The problem is his fucking gigantic ego! I've got to knock him down a few pegs and have him begging for me before I give in. Otherwise, this cannot happen. I want to be in control with him. He needs someone to get in his head like that.

Dolph: hey beautiful! Why am I not seeing your sexy ass around the venue tonight? ;)

Me: I'm off today, Nick.

Dolph: :( so, you won't be here to celebrate my title shot with me tonight?

Me: No, Nick. I will not.

Dolph: aw come on, May. Please?! It won't be a party without you!

Hmmmm maybe I'm closer to breaking him than I thought. Let's see where this goes.

Me: Fine, Nick. I'll come watch your match but that's it! Text me when you're about to go on. I'm just across the street at the library. It won't take me long.

Dolph: yes! Thanks, May. Your support means more than you know. How will I ever repay you?

Me: oh, I'm sure we can figure something out. ;) Bye Nick. I'll see you soon.

Dolph: yes you will you sexy bitch!

Oh dear God, what the hell have I just done?!

\- 3 hrs later -

So I ended up in the library bathroom with my pants and underwear around my knees and 3 fingers up my twat while watching clips of Dolph shaking his hips or kissing other females.

Holy fuck I was so turned on! Within 5-10 minutes I was legitimately squirting my arousal into the toilet. Body trembling as I tried to hold onto the laptop with one hand seeing as how my other was stuffed up inside my now soaked pussy. That was a good orgasm, but I bet Dolph could've done better. Make me cum for hours. God I can't wait to find out. He texts me as I come off my high.

D: hey babe, I go on in 5. I better see that sexy, tight body front and fucking center when I get out there!

I don't respond, I simply put my phone in my purse, my laptop in its case and VERY quickly change my outfit. I have a pink Show Off t shirt that I have cut and re-tied in the cleavage, midriff and shoulder areas to make it more revealing and a pair of black leather booty shorts that I quickly slip into and sashay my way out of the library and over to the venue.

Since I'm staff, I make my way to the front row with zero problem just as Dolph's theme song blares throughout the arena. My pussy twitches as they announce him.

Oh my God! Those hips will be the death of me! As he makes his way inside the ring, he spots me. He winks and rolls his hips once for good measure. It takes everything I have in me to not reach down and play with myself in this arena full of people. But, God damnit I want to so bad! I want Dolph to see what he does to me. I want him to take that feeling from me. Make me feel it tenfold. Hundredfold. Thousandfold. I just want it.

Before I know it, the match is over and Dolph's hand is being raised in victory. I'm so proud. Once he's headed backstage, I make my escape; wanting nothing more than to go back to my room and get myself off to the man I just watched. My pussy is now dripping.

Just as I reach the main doors to the venue, my 'Love Faces' ringtone on my work cell goes off. I try to answer as quickly and professionally as possible. But of course I stutter.

"H-h-hello?" I hear a very dark and mocking chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Hey sexy. Why didn't you stay for the after party? I was so looking forward to partying with one of the sexiest women on today's roster." He teases me with his voice inflection.

"I'm tired Nick. And I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on. I can't do this right now." I think the 'hard to get' approach is working. That is, until I hear the unmistakable sound of him getting off. I can't help it, I moan long and loud.

"Yeah, you hear that don't you, sexy? You hear me beating myself to your pretty voice, don't you? Oh May. I've got my long, fat, veiny dick in my right hand. Pre-cum oozing so fast I don't even need lube or spit to stroke it. God it feels so good, May. Don't you wanna know what it looks like? Huh? I think you do."

I'm in my car now as I've kept walking towards it as we've spoken. I can't stop myself as two fingers trail down my left leg and straight to my now soaking wet (again), pulsing pussy lips. I run my fingers up and down over my shorts and he continues to talk.

"Oh God, Nick! I'm so fucking wet for you baby!"

"Oh you are, huh? Why don't you bring that sexy body back in this building and come to my dressing room. I'll show what a real man can do in the sheets." I contemplate it for all of 5 seconds as I'm already scrambling out of my car, locking it and jogging briskly back inside the building.

As I stop to look at which direction I should be heading, I hear tiny little 'uh uh uh's coming from my phone. "Oh fuck May! Get here quick baby! I'm gonna cum soon!"

I must've been on autopilot or something because I reach his room as soon as he says he's gonna cum. I immediately drop to my knees and rip off the show off shirt I was wearing and press my big boobs together just as he shoots the first rope of cum directly onto them. At least 5 or 6 more of them shoot out over my face, neck and tits. It's so fucking hot!

As he slumps forward in the chair he was sitting in to catch his breath, I whimper. Hoping he didn't hear me, but of course he did. He looks at me and smirks.

"Uh oh is my beautiful, sexy play thing worried? Worries that now that I've gotten off that she won't? Why must you underestimate me, my dear? I guess I'll just have to fuck your brains out for you to understand. They don't call me the Show Off for no reason."

With that, he pulls me up by my hair, turns me around and slams my front into the nearest wall; keeping his right hand threaded in my long thick locks. With his left, he goes down the front of my shorts and teases my clit; barely putting any pressure on it at all. Then, I feel 2 of his long fingers stretching my pussy. I can hear the wetness I'm expelling as he fucks me vigorously. In and out. In and out. His fat cock hardening with each thrust against my body. In mere seconds he's ready to go again.

As he shoves his dick inside my tight core, he shoves the two fingers of his left hand that he just used to fuck me, in my mouth simultaneously making me taste myself and shutting me up. I'm a loud lover. I can't help it!

His previous release is now starting to harden on my body. He's so deep inside my pussy. Driving himself home with quick hard brutal thrusts of his hips.

"Mmmm you like this cock, don't you slut?! Yeah you been playing hard to get with the Show Off. I don't play that game, baby. Dolph Ziggler ALWAYS gets what he wants, you hear me? A fucking year I've waited to pound this tight pussy. One whole God damn year! I should punish you for being such a slut AND making me wait so long! Yeahhhh, fuck! Take this fucking cock! Take it, you bitch!"

Then, all of a sudden I'm on the floor facing Dolph again. He taps the head of his cock that's drenched in my arousal against my left cheek. So, I open my mout as far as it will go.

He shoves his cock down my throat as he continues screaming at me. Fuck he's amazing! "Taste yourself! Taste your slutty pussy all over my fat rod! Take it all the way down!"

He presses both hands to the back of my head as he starts fucking my face. Tears are streaming from my eyes and I'm gagging hard. But I'm enjoying being used like a toy. Soon though, he slows down.

"Lay on your belly. I want that ass!" So of course I lay on my belly. "Spread that ass for me, sexy. Let me see you work that hole! Yeah, that hole is eager for some good dicking isn't it?!"

I can feel my hole clenching on the air and I nod. All too suddenly, he's got half his dick inside my ass. It takes my breath away but I don't make him stop. He fucks my ass just as hard if not harder than he did my pussy. My body is scratched up and bruised now from being fucked on such hard, concrete surfaces, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass baby. Fill your tight ass with my cock seed. Fuck! Here it comes, May! Oh fuck! Yes! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

As he fills my ass to the brim, my body trembles, my pussy twitches and I'm orgasming all over the floor. Then he pops a butt plug in me, throws my clothes at me and walks to his dressing room door.

"Get out of my room. I'm done with you. Next time, just give me what I want." Then he smiles a fake smile, opens the door and walks out.

Leaving me in a pile of my own arousal and my limbs numb with exhaustion and the high of what I just did still lingering.


	35. May Gets Punk'd

"God fucking damnit! I'm so fucking sick of this place! Fuck!"

The counselor side of me piques its curiosity as I hear someone screaming these expletives followed by loud thuds and crashing like things being thrown. Wait... I recognize that voice. Ugh it's Punk. Do I intervene? Or do I let him throw his little hissy fit and pretend I heard nothing? 'Stop it, May! Do your job! Plus, he's probably packing in those tight little speedo things! Go out there!' I mentally prepare myself before I open my office door as quietly as possible.

When I reach Punk he's leaned up against the wall. Facing it, with his hands in fists against the concrete. Heavy, punched breaths being expelled from his lungs. He's in his ring gear, hands wrapped and all. I can physically see all of his tension and stress balled up in his shoulders, neck and upper back in the way he slouches against the wall. I approach gently so as not to scare him.

"Punk? You okay?" I place my hand on his shoulder. He doesn't even flinch.

"No, May. Do I fucking look like I'm okay? No, I'm not fucking okay." He doesn't even look at me.

"Come on, Punk. Come in my office. We can talk about it." He tenses up, so I backtrack a bit. "Or not. We don't have to talk. Just come sit with me. Cool off a bit. Does that sound good?"

I hope he agrees. I get very nervous when these guys get angry with me. It's pretty intimidating. Anyway, he looks up at me like he's sizing me up; deciding if I'm being sincere or not. I extend my hand to him. Amazingly, he takes it in his own and laces our fingers. I have to try extremely hard to not be affected by that small but immensely sweet gesture.

Once in my office, he takes a seat in front of my desk and lets out a shaky, nervous breath as he looks around the room. I smooth my skirt out as I take my own seat behind the desk and continue the paperwork I was doing before I heard his outburst.

"I just hate all the politics." He speaks so suddenly and quietly I almost missed it.

"What politics, Punk? Talk to me." I turn my full attention to him; not wanting to waste this breakthrough moment.

"All of it! I've been denied title shot after title shot! Why? Because I'm not 'roided out and I'm not fucking the billion dollar princess! More like the buck 50 pornstar, but ya know. Like I'm so tired of it! John fucking Cena gets everything he wants! I almost died 6 months ago from a god damn staph infection! They don't even care! Fuck this place!"

I reach my hand out again. Hoping the touch calms him, even just a little. Luckily, it does.

"I'm sorry Punk. That's really fucking shitty of them. That's not right. Come on, this is good though, Punk. Talk to me."

We make real eye contact for the first time since he sat down in my office and he gives me his sexy little half smile thing. I have to mentally chastise myself because my stomach turns and my pussy twitches. He really is a sexy motherfucker when I really get a good look at him. Oh I bet that lip ring will feel good against my wetness! I've got to find out!

Before I know it, his lips press against mine; slowly, hesitant. So, I up the pressure and graze my teeth along his bottom lip. With that, he turns the intensity allllllll the way up and we're now involved in a dirty, raunchy game of tongue twister. He places his right flat palm against the left side of my face, and his right hand squeezes my hip. I moan against his mouth and he spanks me square on the ass.

Then, he's pulling away. While I catch my breath, he sits back in the chair, slips his speedo off and puts his feet up on my desk. As I'm getting myself together, he starts to stroke himself. God, he's even bigger than I imagined!

"Well? This cock ain't gonna suck itself!" He's NOT a patient person. I start to walk around my desk thinking he wants me on my knees before him.

"Stay behind the desk! I wanna watch you work for this piece of meat. I want you to strain for it. Grunt and moan for this cock. Reach for it. You don't get it easily. Earn this dick!"

So I go back behind my desk, stand right up against it and bend at the waist; waiting for him to scoot up and feed me the D. Finally, he's in position and he grabs my ponytail and brings me down to his rod. He bitchslaps me with it a few times before he actually puts it in my mouth. Once it's in though, he's brutal and unforgiving in his thrusts down my throat. It's one of the hottest things I've ever been through.

Then, by my hair, he leads me around the desk so I'm now standing in front of him.

"Get on your knees where you belong, slut!" He 'helps' me to my knees by shoving my shoulder.

At this point, he's got a perfect view of my large tits. They're only covered by a hot pink sports bra and a stretched white beater/tank top.

"Mm gonna make you wear my cum you dirty whore! Spray it all over those tits! Get it in your bra and everything. Now, you'll have a reminder of our little 'counseling session' all day." He strokes himself fast and hard while he talks down to me.

His cock is so red it's almost purple. The head bulges with every upstroke of his right hand. My mouth waters as I watch him jerking off, unable to do a damn thing about it. Then, it happens. He points his cock downward right in between my tits and he covers them. At least 5 maybe 6 shots of cum slides down the valley between my breasts. I feel it pooling underneath them; soaking the material of my bra. Then, he scoops it out of the bra and smears it all over the orbs. Literally covering my tits in his release.

"Take off your pants. Do it now." He speaks calmly but I know that if I don't listen, there will be Hell to pay. So I scramble to get them off as fast as I can and get myself back on my knees for him.

"Spread 'em. Let me see that slutty pussy." I oblige; quickly opening my knees as fast as I can as far as I can.

"Like this, Punk?" Before I even have a chance to comprehend what's happening, my upper body is in Punks lap. His cock down my throat and his flat palm cracks me sharply on the ass. He crouches low and whispers menacingly in my ear.

"What's my name?" I know 'Punk' is not the right answer.

"Sir?" I question more than state once he pulls me off his fat rod.

"That's a good little slut." He pats me on the head like a dog. It takes every inch of self control I have to not roll my eyes or make some snarky comment towards him.

"Now, back to this pussy. Spread 'em again. Yeahhhh that's real nice. Now lean back so you're really exposed. Oh fuck yeah show Punk that slutty dirty pink pussy. Yeah, you wanna touch it, don't you you little slut? I bet you do. But you can't! Why not? Because I fucking own you! I tell you when you can and can't touch. Isn't that right, my sweet precious play thing?"

I nod, not wanting to upset him with speaking out of turn. It feels like hours that I'm baring myself to him like this. He just keeps moaning and stroking his dick. I have no idea what he's even thinking.

"Squeeze that clit, baby! Thumb and index finger. Pinch the shit out of that soaking wet cum button. Yeahhh hear it squelch because my dirty little whore has pre-cummed all over herself, hasn't she?"

With the chastising tone he's using and the pressure I'm putting on my clit, my back arches and my head rolls back. My breathing intensifies. I'm so close yet I know I'm so far from my release.

All of a sudden, there's a wet snap in the air and a sharp sting to my pussy; mainly the already tender clit I'm still holding between my fingers. My only reaction is to (subconsciously) wrap my legs around whatever brought me that split second of intense pleasurable pain and grind on it. My hips going a mile a minute before the object is ripped from my grasp. Only to return and snap my wet snatch 3 or 4 more times in a row.

Once my pussy is good and sore and slightly raw, he pulls me by the hair so I'm standing. Then, the words I've been waiting to hear for hours now.

"Ride me. Get that slutty, soaking wet pussy all over my fat cock. Come on. I know you can do that." So I straddle him, open my pussy lips up even more, and slam down on his rod in one swift, breath taking, moment.

The fire growing between my legs is competing with the one in my loins that's urging me to cum. I can't listen to them both. I keep riding until the moans pouring from my mouth turn more distressed. He's so deep in me this way. This continues for such a long time that I don't think I can control my orgasm. My body trembles and my speed on Punk's cock intensifies. Then, he pulls my hair all the way back; and he speaks to me. It takes me a second to gather all my faculties and hear what he has to say.

"You dirty little slut. You think I'm gonna let you cum that quick? HA! Fuck that! Hold that shit! You better fucking hold it!

I do my very best, but the pleasure is so intense. I'm dropping into subspace quickly, rapidly. My brain is turned to mush. My body weakening. I vaguely feel my release flow down between my legs soaking Punk's lap with it.

My body starts to convulse a bit and I feel Punk release his thick cock from my now slack body. Then, he wraps me in his arms. Coddling me like a child. Gently swaying back and forth. So much is going through my mind, but I'm so disconnected from my body still that I'm not even sure if I've blinked in the last ten minutes. Fuck he's good!

"Come back to me, baby. Come on. It's okay, love. Come on back to me." He's rubbing my back now. My brain screaming 'I'm trying!' It takes a few more slow soft minutes of his voice before I raise my head and look at him; blinking rapidly to focus myself.

"Are you with me?" He smiles.

"Yeah. I'm here, Punk. God damn I had no idea you could fuck like that!" He lets out a loud, genuine belly laugh.

"Thank you for bringing that out of me. I needed that." He's being so sincere. This was a major breakthrough moment for me.

"Anytime, Punk. Anytime."


	36. Jealousy is Such an Ugly Green Giant

Another day, another dollar. I suppose so anyway. I'm at the office. Long chocolate brown hair straightened perfectly. I'm in black, skin tight yoga pants, and a deep purple dressy blouse. It's kind of hard to describe, but it has a piece of fabric around the neck, and then comes around to about mid-back. My abs completely on show. A bit of 'tasteful' (more like slutty) side boob for added sexual appeal.

I'm watching Raw and doing last weeks paperwork at the same time. My main bitches, The Bella Twins, are on their way to the ring. God I love those hip rolls they do in their entrance! The way Nikki's ass falls out of her shorts ALL the time! And Brie, oh Brie. She acts so modest out there. But my bitch is a FREAK in the sheets baby! And let me tell you, Brie mode? That shit just ain't for ring effect or when she's wasted! She goes hard in Brie mode when I get her alone, too.

Oh buddy I'm getting 'excited'. My mind took me a little too far for a sec. But, as they do their little flip over the ropes, I find that I have my hand on my twat. I'm practically sitting on it. Hips rolling furiously trying to get off. My nipples pebbling against the soft satin fabric of my blouse; my body temperature rising. My legs wrap around my arm; trapping my hand.

My release is so close. My stomach turning, my heart in my throat. Every move the twins do exciting me more. Almost making me wish I was in the ring. I want them to manhandle me like that! I bet it would feel sooooo fucking good.

As the referee raises my girls' hands in victory, my body convulses through my release. My essence exploding through my yoga pants; soaking my hand. I lay my feverish feeling forehead against my cool wooden desk. My body limp. My breathing heavy and punched. Holy fuck that was an awesome release.

Once I can walk again, I scramble to pack up my paperwork and other random belongings and hightail it out of the arena. Not even caring that I'm supposed to stay in my office at all times during an event in case I'm needed. I've got to get back to my room. I cannot be seen with a cum stain between my legs all fucking night. No way.

So, I get to my room and I'm naked from the waist down; about to put on my shorts when I hear Nikki's melodic, sexy voice.

"Celebration time, bitches! We still got the tag team gold! Drinks on us in the hotel bar! Be there or be square, pussies!" She already sounds a little tipsy, but, well, she probably actually is!

I get excited as I pull my shorts up thinking I'm gonna go hang out with some of my best friends. Then, I stop. They think I'm at the office. They don't expect me to be there tonight. I'm not supposed to know about it. My heart shatters in my chest as I finish buttoning my jean shorts. I'm torn.

Do I show up anyway? Nah, I can't do that. Moping, I head back to my car and go back to the arena; drowning myself in my paperwork to forget the feeling of resentment and exclusion I feel. It doesn't help much.

It's about 1 am when I finally get back to the hotel. I head down to the basement to check out the bar and before I can even get off the elevator, I hear Nikki's slurred, wasted yelling. I send the elevator right back up to my floor, pissed and depressed. It's petty, but I send Nikki a text on my way back upstairs.

'Thanks for the party invite. I hope you are having fun. Without me. Congrats on the win, btw.'

I put my phone in my back pocket. Once I reach my room, I start to strip for bed. I decide to take a quick shower first. Once in the shower, I cry. I know it seems childish, but they have never left me out of ANYTHING since I've been here! Not once! What have I done wrong?! I just don't get it.

I step out of the shower and wrap myself in my towel. It feels so good against my wet skin. I decide to leave it on as I lay in my bed. My mind starts to wander. I start with trying to recall if I've done anything wrong or shady to the Bella's recently. No, can't think of anything.

Then, my mind wanders to their match tonight. Their entrance, their performance. God they're so sexy but so strong. Nikki's god damn rack attack. Ugh, shit kills me every fucking time. The way her tits bounce when she hits her knee. The way her abs flex when she puts the girls over her head. All of it drives me insane.

Oh, those titties. She's definitely got a rack, that's for damn sure. I love watching the rack attack specifically because the impact from her dropping to the mat makes those tits jiggle. It's quick but it's enough of a tease to let my mind go places it shouldn't. Oh shit! My phone is going off.

'You could've come, ya know. You're always welcome to come kick it with us. We love our May-May. xx'

Its Nikki. My heart breaks even more that she doesn't even apologize for not inviting me. Okay guys, on some real shit. I'm a bit of a slut, yes. I love sex, yes. But, I would NEVER include myself in something I was not personally invited to. If the Bella's wanted me there, they should have at least mentioned it in passing. But I got nothing. Now, I too could have acted differently. I could've done a little party crashing and walked in anyway, but that's not my style.

I send back a passive aggressive 'love you guys too' and toss my phone on the floor beside my bed. Taking the now damp towel out from underneath me, I roll to my stomach; falling asleep completely nude and no covers. I'm completely exposed.

I'm in the middle of a VERY intense wet dream with none other than my two favorite girls when I feel something on my lower back. I'm still half asleep so I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming, but then, I hear 'Mayyyyyyy-Mayyyyyyyyy' soft, slow and sensual in my ear. Again. And again. I try to stir, but whatever's on my lower back won't let me up.

Then, there's a hand on my chin and a mouth pressed against mine. They kiss me very intensely but romantically. Soft, slow, smooth kisses. Okay, this is definitely a chicks mouth. I open my eyes for a quick split second and all I see is, yes, the very tits I was dreaming about. But wait, if Nikki's beside the bed kissing me...? Ahhh. Brie's on my back! I smile inwardly, enjoying my lip lock before I remember I'm still kinda pissed at them. And, oh shit! My hand is definitely underneath me and between my fucking legs right now. And it's soaking wet. My lower half vibrating. I'm not sure if I had a release in my sleep and the vibrating is just an after effect or if I'm that affected by the Bella's. Either way, I stop the lip lock and stuff my face in my pillow. Groaning. I nonchalantly slide my hand out from my twat and place it beside my head. Then they start speaking, so I pretend to have fallen back to sleep.

"Oh my god! Is that cum on her hand?!" Brie sounds like a kid in a candy shop.

Her and Nikki both climb to the right side of the bed and take my hand; inspecting it like they've never seen a girls cum on her hand before. Then, something I NEVER expected. Nikki takes my thumb, index and middle finger in her mouth, and Brie takes my ring finger and pinky. They're literally eating my cum from my hand! I have to turn my head away from them so I can bite my lip to keep from moaning. Their mouths feel so good! Oh god damnit! Nikki sounds like a fucking porn star when she moans. And then, the little slut that she is, she pushes my fingers down her throat and gags herself like she's sucking on a damn cock. Holy fuck!

"Mmmmm sis! You've gotta do what I just did. May's hand goes down the throat so much more smoothly than choking on a cock. But they both taste and feel AMAZING! Do it, Brie! Here, can I do it?"

Wow, I never knew Nikki was THAT dirty. Brie seems hesitant, and I can't help but turn my head back and crack one eye open just a little to watch Nikki stuff my hand down Brie's throat. Feeling her throat clamp my fingers and hearing the sound of her gagging is like music to my ears and feels amazing on my hand. This time I wake up completely, but I 'pretend' to be pissed.

"What the fuck?!" I sit up sideways as quick as I can.

"We wanted to make last night up to you. We're so sorry May-May." Nikki reaches out and touches my bare thigh. I had totally forgot that I had slept naked. I quickly grab my sheet and cover myself some.

"Don't fucking touch me." I look away from them; knowing I'll give in if I look either one of them in the eye.

Brie snatches the sheet off my body and grabs my chin; forcing me to look her in the eye. "Oh don't fucking be like that. We know you're not upset anymore. We only came in because we heard you scream; only to realize you had fucking cum all over your hand and you were repeating 'fuck me Nikki; fuck me Brie' for like a half hour before we even touched you!" Okay so I've been caught. And I just realized, their clothes are ALL over my hotel room. Wow. Their naked bodies at my disposal? Fuck yes!

All of a sudden, Brie is straddling my waist, and Nikki straddles my face. This is about to get good. Brie places my right leg over her left hip and starts scissoring me. Our wet pussies sloshing and squelching together along with her moans. I can't moan much as Nikki has her pussy in my mouth and her hand clamped over my nose. She's yelling at me to breathe in that pussy. Screaming how much she loves it; riding my face fast and hard.

Then, Brie's grinding speeds up brutally as does Nikki's hips against my mouth. They're holding hands on top of me as they simultaneously scream through their releases. Nikki's covering my face and mouth and Brie's soaking my own twat. Fuck! 'God damn they even cum at the same time!' I thought to myself. That was hot! I'm still in a little bit of a fuzzy headspace when Nikki sits behind me and pulls me so I'm laying with my back against her chest. Both of our legs open wide.

Nikki starts kissing and sucking me everywhere while Brie teases my soaking wet twat. Then Nikki pulls my hair as Brie goes full Brie mode between my legs. I'm shaking like a fucking leaf.

The girls both start smacking my tits around while I'm falling deeper into this blissful torture. Then, just as my release starts to barrel through my body, Nikki twists my nipples, and Brie squeezes my pussy lips together; both pinching so hard but it feels like ecstasy.

"Did we say you could cum yet, slut?"

Brie has a fire in her eyes that makes me want to submit to her every command. Nikki's soft hands now trailing my body as Brie pinches my pussy just a tad bit harder. It takes my breath away and my back arches.

"N-nooo." I shake my head rapidly.

"No, what?" She hasn't dropped eye contact with me since she first realized I almost came.

"No Brie?" I question.

She turns me on my side to reach my right ass cheek and cracks me hard with her bare hand. "Wrong fucking answer, cumslut!" She cracks me five more times on the same ass cheek.

"You will call me ma'am when I'm speaking to you. Do you understand me?" Now she's trailing two long thin fingers up and down my soaking wet twat. I can't focus!

I whimper and Nikki pulls my hair. "I believe she asked you a question." The sharp wet smack of Brie's hand against my soaked center and the feel of Nikki's disciplining hand still in my hair brings me back down almost completely.

"Sorry ma'am. Yes ma'am, I-I understand."

Nikki uses her free hand to pat me on the head like a puppy. "Good girl."

Then, Brie continues her tongue assault between my legs. My body convulsing trying to hold back my pleasure filled release. I'm biting my lip so hard I taste blood; trying so hard not to scream out my pleasure filled cries of the Twins' names. Then at the height of my pleasure, they switch places. Brie coming to sit behind me and Nikki's beautiful body between my legs. This time, Brie holds my legs. She spreads them out as far as they'll go and then raises them out of Nikki's way. Nikki uses the tip of her long tongue and circles my puffy, sensitive clit; slowly and thoroughly. Covering every inch around the hardened nub. She sucks it between her teeth; licks directly over it.

Then, she sticks a finger inside me as she laps up all of my wetness off my pussy. Her finger pistoning inside me fast, deep and hard. My breath being punched out of me with every thrust her finger makes inside my tight wetness. Once she's got all my wetness in her mouth, she comes close to me; grabs me by the back of the neck and locks our lips. She gives me every last drop of my own essence and I can't get enough. Once I swallow what she gave me, I literally start to suck on her tongue. I'm so far gone, but I love every minute of it.

"Now, our little slutty May-May is gonna cum. But not JUST cum. You're gonna make this little pussy squirt. Got it?" I'm so sexually spent and excited that the "yes ma'am" just rolls off my tongue.

Both girls are now between my legs. They crouch real low so when I squirt, they get drenched in it. "Come on, May. Let's see those fingers work, baby. Make that pussy work. We're not helping you. You have to make yourself cum." Nikki spoke but neither girl has taken their eyes off my pulsing, wet, red center.

And then it happens. My left hand grabs the headboard behind me, my right index and middle finger working fast and rough inside me. My entire body arches off the bed, my eyes roll back and my entire body trembles. I would have squirted clear across the hotel room if they hadn't been there waiting for it. But I can't think about that. I'm lost in my ecstasy. So far in my own pleasure. Body strung tight. Fuck!

When I come to, I've got Nikki on my left and Brie to my right. Nikki is trailing the nail of her left index finger up and down the valley between my breasts. Brie is playing with my hair and also trailing all the nails of her right hand across my stomach. I shiver which alerts them that I'm off my high.

"Did our little slutty princess have fun?" Brie is back to her usual quiet somewhat shy demeanor.

"Yes. Fuck yes I did. Thank you girls." This time Nikki speaks.

"Don't mention it. But seriously, don't ever be afraid to come party with us or talk to us if we upset you. We love our sex kitten May-May and we never wanna see you upset." Oh Nikki gets super cute and small and just adorable post sex.

"Okay ladies. From now on I won't avoid it." I smile at them both. Then, they each kiss a cheek and climb off my bed. I'm asleep before they're even gone. Oh buddy, what a night!


End file.
